Someone Like Me
by Kagome4455
Summary: All they ever wanted was to meet someone just like them, someone who would understand. But, Kagome Higurashi and InuYasha Tajjii never had that, until Kagome moved to Tokyo. Come and get sucked into a story of love, hurt, and happiness. InuKag A.U
1. Different And Praying

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime " InuYasha" or any of it's characters. But I do own this story._

_

* * *

_

_Summery: All they ever wanted was to find someone who understood them, who loved them for who they were, inu hanyous. But, Kagome Higurashi and InuYasha Tajjii never did find that, until they met each other when Kagome moved to Tokyo and is transferred to Shikon No Tama High. Now, they are in love and happy, until a person that hates them tries to tear them apart. Can they overcome this new obstacle? Can their love prevail in the end? Can they pass their stupid English final! InuKag MirSan. (AU) _

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: This is my first A.U story that I ever posted. So, to all my loyal fans, enjoy!**_

* * *

**" Someone Like Me"**

**By: Kagome4455**

**Chapter 1: Different And Praying **

* * *

The young girl stood by her mother, clutching the hem of her skirt for dear life. The girl's midnight blue dog-ears twitched atop her skull and her long hair rested across her back. Two pieces of hair that never would stay with the others, rested against her shoulders. Her amber eyes searched the place for someone she could talk to, but she saw no one. She wore a pair of jeans, a green hooded sweatshirt, and a pair of converse sneakers. Her claws dug into her mother's skirt and a pearly white fang hung out of her mouth. Her mother's short black hair was pulled into a low ponytail and she wore a dark blue blouse with a long black skirt. On her feet were blue high heels. The woman looked very business like as she talked to the child's teacher. It was the girl's first day of kindergarten and she sighed when she realized, she was the only inuhanyou there. Yes, this girl was one of the very rare inu hanyous that were left in Japan; she heard there was a handful left, yet, in all the girl's life; she never met someone just like her. She had always been the only inuhanyou anywhere she went, so today didn't shock her. All she saw were humans and demons her age, giving her weird looks. She knew why. They hated half demons.

" Well, it was very nice to meet you, Mrs. Higurashi. And, don't worry. She will be fine." The teacher, Mrs. Momo Azuko, said warmly. **(A/N: The names Momo and Azuko's second appearance in one of my stories!) **

Mrs.Higurashi nodded and kneeled to her daughter. " Now, you be good sweetie. Remember our oath?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

The girl nodded and let her mother go, her gaze to the ground. " Use your words, not your claws. I know Mama." The girl said, her voice holding a slight aggravation. Mrs.Higurashi left after giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. The young girl watched her mother leave before her hand was taken by the teacher. She was led to the middle of the large room, a bunch of tables on one side, a play area, painting area and a line of cubbies on the other side. She watched the other kids play and began to wonder if they would ever accept her.

Mrs. Azuko called the children to huddle around the rug in the middle of the room, known as the story time spot. " Class, settle down, please. Today we have a new student. Her name is Kagome Higurashi and I want you all to make her feel welcome. Okay? " The teacher smiled warmly to her class as they all chimed in: " Yes, Teacher!" She gave Kagome's shoulders a reassuring squeeze before rushing to stop a boy from eating a fake banana. Kagome stood in the middle of the room, the stares she was getting making her uncomfortable. She watched the kids go back to their playing and sighed. She saw a group of girls playing dolls and, although Kagome wasn't the doll playing type, she grabbed a doll from a box and went over to them. They looked up when she approached and the tallest one scowled.

" What do you want?" She asked, the other girls nodding in agreement, as if the girl asked them to agree with her statement.

Kagome gulped. She could already sense that they didn't like her. " I-I wanted to know if I could play with you?" She asked, her voice filled with uncertainty.

" No. My mommy said I'm not allowed to play with half breeds." The girl said without missing a beat. The girls laughed. " Stupid half breed!" One whispered. Kagome growled at them and threw the doll at the tall girl's head, nearly missing her stupid blonde hair. They all had the same hairstyle, pigtails, and they all had light hair, if not blonde then brown or orange.

" Fine, wench! I don't wanna play with a weak human like you anyway!" Kagome barked before leaving. She ran to the only secluded area in the place and sat down, taking a blanket from the rack near her and pulling it over her small frame. She felt tears stinging her eyes but she wiped them away. She could hear those girls talking about her and watching her, so she decided not to give those wenches the pleasure of seeing her cry. She stared into the window and sighed, her hands clamped over her heart. She looked to the sky and sighed again.

" Kami, I know I don't talk to you much, okay at night, but I need you to do me a favor. Please, let me meet someone who doesn't make me feel so different. Someone who loves me for me. And, although I don't like guys right now, someone I'll love with all my heart, if it's a boy. I know Mama loves me and I love her too, but I want a true friend. I want someone who will understand me; I want someone just like me. Please. Amen." Kagome prayed before letting herself cry. _' No matter how much I pray and cry, I will never meet someone like that… I guess it's just a fairy tale…' _

* * *

" InuYasha! Come on, sweetie! Do you want to be late?" Izayoi Tajjii called from the bottom of the stairs. The young boy growled and ran down to his mother, the usual scowl on his face. His hair was long but not two long and two triangle dog-ears grazed his skull. His amber eyes were narrowed into slits. His forelocks rested against his shoulders as he dug his claws into the straps of his backpack.

" Mother, why do you keep sending me there? You know I hate it!" He whined. InuYasha Tajjii sighed when his mother began to usher him out the door, despite his yelling. InuYasha was going to school, kindergarten to be exact, and he was on his second month there. **(A/N: Kagome is in Osaka, InuYasha is in Tokyo. They won't meet until the third chapter.) **He hated how he was treated there, how the demons and humans picked on him for being different. He waved weakly to his mother as he got on the bus, only to sit alone in the back, like always. Demons that were sitting in the back moved and InuYasha sat in the end seat near the window. He heard them whispering how stupid and dumb he looked as he sat alone, his only friend the spider that lay dead on the floor. InuYasha sighed and listened to the sad song on the radio. Suddenly, he sensed something being thrown at him and he ducked, a soccer ball just missing him. He grabbed the ball from the floor and sniffed it, growling at the scent of wolf. He looked and saw Kouga Tawanyo, his demon rival. Kouga laughed to his two friends, Ginta and Hakkaku Kotuku, both twin brothers, who laughed as well. **(A/N: I know my last names suck… And that's sad for a half Japanese girl to suck at making Japanese last names! Curse not living in Tokyo! Daddy! Why couldn't I just have lived with Gran-Sama until she died? Seriously.) **

" Look at his face, guys. Stupid half-breed looks like he's gonna hit me! Ha! Weakling!" Kouga taunted. His idiots laughed with them. InuYasha thought about popping the ball with his claws, but threw the ball right back, hitting Kouga in the back of the head. Kouga was sent forward and slammed his head against the bus seat. InuYasha broke out into hysterics.

" Who's the weakling now, Flea-Bag!" InuYasha laughed as the bus came to a stop. He ran off, pushing Kouga down while passing him in the aisle. Kouga growled and got up quickly, planning to beat InuYasha up, but InuYasha was too fast for him. " See ya later, Wolf!" InuYasha called from the doorway of the school. He ran in with a grin but it all disappeared when he ran into an older boy. The boy knocked InuYasha down and laughed loudly as InuYasha yelped. InuYasha looked up and sighed at the large black haired boy. It was the demon bully third grader, Naraku Kimonyo. InuYasha gulped when Naraku picked him up by the collar and pulled InuYasha towards him. InuYasha turned away from him; the smell of Naraku's breath wasn't pleasant.

" Ever heard of a tic-tac?" InuYasha asked smartly.

He pushed back and just dodged Naraku's fist. Naraku growled and swung again before InuYasha had time to realize, hitting him square in the nose. If Naraku weren't holding InuYasha's shirt in such a tight grip, InuYasha would have been sent to the side from the power of the blow. Blood came out of InuYasha's nose, messing with his senses, but he kicked Naraku in the gut, causing Naraku to let him go. InuYasha fell to the ground and looked around. People had gathered around them and were booing Naraku for letting a half-breed do that to him. InuYasha saw Naraku beginning to descend on him, so InuYasha grabbed his backpack, which fell to the ground when he did and ran to the door, not caring if he got in trouble for skipping school again. Naraku let out a yell of anger and began to chase InuYasha, who was already half way to the door. InuYasha was ready to run out, when he smelled wolves blocking the door. As he turned to the corner in the hallway, he saw Kouga with his lackeys, all-standing at the door, waiting for him.

" Oh… Crap!" InuYasha swore under his breath as he stopped, unsure of what to do. Get beaten by Naraku or get beaten by Kouga? Neither option InuYasha liked. But in the end, he chose to test his chances with Kouga. At least Kouga wasn't monstrously large! InuYasha ran to the door.

Kouga smirked when he saw InuYasha coming his way. " Look! It's Mutt- OW!" Kouga was cut off when InuYasha jumped onto his face and bounced off, heading out the door Kouga had been guarding.

" Sorry, Tick Farm! I gotta put a rain check on ya! Smell ya later!" InuYasha yelled as he ran down the stairs and out of the courtyard. Kouga just saw swirls and heard birds chirping around him.

" Get back here, Half Breed!" Naraku yelled as he stepped over Kouga to run after InuYasha.

InuYasha looked over his shoulder as he ran down the sidewalk, cursing himself for have messed with the only guy who wouldn't give up after a few blocks. He stopped and jumped to a building, losing Naraku. He leaned against the wall of the roof and breathed heavily, tired and somewhat depressed. How could that had happened? If InuYasha had a friend to help him, maybe he wouldn't have had to run like that. If he had someone to talk to, someone that would know how he felt, maybe someone that would defend and protect him, maybe he would be in school with that person right now, instead of hiding on a smell, dingy and utterly repulsing, rooftop, hiding from the school bully. InuYasha sighed and sat down, his gaze to the sky. He had his hands folded in front of him and his book bag at his side.

"**_Kami, I know I haven't talked to you in a while and I know, after Dad died, that I lost my faith for a while, but I got it back now. I'm sorry I doubted your love for me and my family and I'm sorry I did the things I did and said the things I said to Mother, as well as yourself. I'm sorry. Really, I am. Now that I apologized, can you please listen to my prayer? Can you please give me a friend? A real friend, someone that will understand what I am going through and will understand how it feels to be different. I want a friend that won't make me feel different, a friend that I can talk to, trust, and, although this is gross to me now but will soon happen whether I want it to or not, to love with all my heart, if it's a girl I mean. If I have that someday, I'll be truly happy. If you do this, I swear, I'll never lose my faith again, I promise! Amen." InuYasha sighed and wiped tears from his eyes. _' Man, I wish that could really happen, but I doubt it. All my life, I've been alone. I know that there is no one like me out there, even if Mom says that there is… But, for once, can a hanyou's fairy tale have a happy ending?' _InuYasha sighed and felt himself cry…_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Someone Waiting For Me**

_**A/N: Seem good so far? Hope so. I wanna give a shout out to all those who review my stories and are loyal to them, even if it takes me forever to post. Also, to Angel Eyed Vampire, I'm sorry that I haven't responded to your email on yahoo yet. My computer has been acting up, so I gotta go through all these aggravating things to get it to allow me to access my yahoo account. I'll respond as soon as I can. Thanks! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Kagome4455**_


	2. Someone Waiting For Me

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime " InuYasha" or any of it's characters. But I do own this story._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Someone Waiting For Me**

* * *

She woke up and scratched her eyes, yawning as she did so. Long lines of traffic surrounded her and the leather interior of her human older brother's car made her itch her face. She looked to the driver's side and saw her older brother, Souta, a twenty one year old college student, groan as another car cut him off. Her mother snored from the backseat, exhausted after driving for three hours straight after waking up at 5: 00 in the morning. Souta looked at his sister and grabbed one of her ears, waking her up fully. She widened her eyes and swatted him away, cursing herself for sitting in the front.

" Damn it, Souta. I told you never to touch my ears." The teen said in a tired tone.

He laughed. " Sorry, Kagome-Chan. It's was just to wake you up. Had a good sleep?"

" Fine, until the ass in that car behind us started beeping like he was dying. How long have we been on the road anyway?" Her tone was one of pure aggravation.

" About, five hours to be exact. Mom and I switched about an hour ago; she almost fell asleep at the wheel! I don't blame her though. After seeing all this traffic for nearly six hours, I'm ready to fall asleep! But, your too young to have a license, now aren't you Kagome-Chan? Or Puppy?" Souta laughed tauntingly at the face Kagome made when he called her their mother's nickname for her.

Kagome growled and poked him with her claw, making him yelp. " Shut up, ' Honey Buns'. That's what Rin calls you, isn't it?" Kagome copied his laugh. She laughed harder at the blush that went over Souta's cheeks.

He reached and began to mess with her ears, causing a low growl to escape her lips. It was like a purr, although Kagome would never admit that, being an inuhanyou and all. She swatted his hand away again and sighed.

" Leave me alone, you ass. I'm too exhausted to take your crap." Kagome mumbled as she reached into her knapsack that lay on the floor, grabbing her MP3 player. Souta just laughed and said giving her crap was his duty as a brother. She was about to put the headphones in her ears, when she saw something fall out of the knapsack. Kagome leaned down and picked it up, sighing sadly at what it was. It was a picture of Kagome and her " Friends", Yuka, Errii, and Ayume. They used to be so close, but only because Kagome hid being a inuhanyou from them. When they found out, shortly before Kagome moved, they dumped her as a friend. In the picture, Kagome was in the middle of them, a sweat drop falling down her face as the girls made peace signs to the camera and made funny faces. Kagome was wearing the same clothes as them, a green school uniform, but a hat to hide her ears. It was the day before they found out who Kagome really was. Kagome pressed the play button on her MP3 and let the calm music fill her ears as she remembered that day, the day she suddenly was alone again…

* * *

_"_ _No, Hojo! I already said I don't wanna go out with you, so why do you always ask me?" Kagome hissed, trying to keep her voice low. She and a brown haired boy named Hojo Akuta were in their last class, History, when Hojo asked Kagome out, for the hundredth time that year. Hojo frowned as he let his gaze turn to the paperboy cap on Kagome's head._

_" Why do you always wear a hat or a bandanna?" He asked stupidly._

_Kagome tried not to growl, just groaned. " Because, I want to. Plus, I am the school mystery, am I not? But, you changed the subject, jerk. Why do you keep asking me out when the answer is and always will be, no!" She didn't care if she was loud or not. Hojo was starting to piss her off._

_" Because, Kagome, I know that you want to-"_

_" No, I don't! I don't want to date anyone, not now, not ever! So, let it go!"_

_" But, why not! I mean, everyone in high school dates, but you! Plus, you're like a total mystery to everyone around you! They all want to know why you don't trust anyone, much less date! They all want to know what makes you tick!"_

_" Well, if I told everyone what makes me tick, I wouldn't have any friends now would I!"_

_" What's that supposed to mean!"_

_Kagome and Hojo were standing now, both yelling in each other's faces._

_" Higurashi! Akuta! Sit down now!" The teacher yelled. Everyone was turned to them now, watching to see if Kagome was going to sock Hojo in the jaw._

_" What do you think ass!" Kagome yelled._

_Hojo didn't say a thing, but caught Kagome off guard, pulling off her hat. Everyone gasped as Kagome's heart sank. Her ears were now fully exposed to the public, not helping Kagome much that the biggest gossips in school were in her class. Her ears twitched nervously._

_" So," Hojo stated calmly, " You're a inu hanyou? And you've been hiding it from everyone?" Hojo started laughing then, the class murmuring about the Kagome that she was trying to hide._

_Kagome growled. She looked to the faces of her friends, who looked as if they were seeing something rancid and smelly in front of them instead of Kagome. She heard them say how they should have known; they thought she had something bad about her. No human or demon was that tainted looking. Demons in the room were saying that she was good at hiding her scent and aura, but she seemed like she smelled like a filthy half-breed any way. Kagome grabbed Hojo and practically threw him against the wall, shocking everyone. Kagome ran out of the room with tears in her eyes, Hojo's laughter ringing in her ears..._

* * *

**" I'm standing on a bridge**

**I'm waiting in the dark**

**I thought you'd be here by now**

**There's nothing but the rain**

**No footsteps on the ground**

**I'm listening**

**But there's no sound**

**(Chorus)**

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**

**Won't someone take me home?**

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you take me by the hand?**

**Take me somewhere new?**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I…**

**I'm with you…**

**I'm looking for a place**

**Searching for a face**

**Is anyone here, I know?**

**Cause nothing's going right**

**And everything's a mess**

**And no one likes to be alone…**

**(Chorus)**

**Isn't anybody trying to find me?**

**Won't somebody take me home?**

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you take me by the hand?**

**Take me somewhere new?**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I…**

**I'm with you…**

**Oh, why is everything so confusing?**

**Maybe I'm out of my mind**

**Yea, yea, yea**

**(Chorus)**

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you take me by the hand?**

**Take me somewhere new?**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I…**

**I'm with you…**

**Take me by the hand**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I…**

**I'm with you…**

**I'm with you…**

**I'm with you…" **

Kagome sang the words sadly as Souta sighed at her.

" Kagome?" He called, making her hear him, despite her headphones.

" Yes?" She asked, taking the headphones off. She looked to him with all her attention, even if he was only her half brother. She loved him like he was her real brother, no matter who their fathers were.

" Why are you so excited to go to Tokyo? It seemed all you wanted to talk about since Mom told us. " He asked, his eyes never leaving the now moving traffic.

Kagome shrugged and looked out the window, birds flying high in the sky. A bug flew past her window and a butterfly was flying near some flowers on the side of the road.

" I don't know, but I have this feeling, this feeling that there is something waiting for me in Tokyo. You know, when Mom told us we were gonna move in with Gramps, I had a weird dream," Kagome looked to her brother, who nodded for her to continue, " I had a dream that someone was holding me, telling me he was the answer to my deepest prayers, that I was his answer to his same prayers. I was in Tokyo, in front of Gramps' shrine… I don't know what it meant, but I feel like someone, is in Tokyo, waiting for me…" Kagome sighed. Just then, she felt herself being pulled into an embrace. Souta had stopped, traffic coming back, and was holding Kagome in his arms, like he used to when Kagome used to cry when she was younger. Souta had always hated seeing Kagome in pain, so he was the only one she trusted, her best friend.

" I want you to always remember something, Kagome. I will always be here for you, to protect you and to be your best friend. If your dream doesn't come true, I'll be there to help you pick up the pieces. As long as I live, I will always be there to help you pick up the pieces." Kagome began to cry at Souta's words, how he was the one that she was the only one that she could give her trust to.

" Thank you so much Souta… You don't- you don't know how much you mean to me- what your words mean to me…" Kagome sobbed into Souta's shoulder as a car behind them honked loudly. Apparently, traffic had begun to move again and their car was holding up traffic, making more traffic that usual, if possible.

" Ha. I guess that we should cut the crap and get moving huh? We gotta go see your dream guy, now don't we?" Souta let Kagome go and started to move again, roaring down the road.

Kagome sat back down and smiled. _' Thanks Souta. Too bad your not gonna be enough…'_

* * *

The soccer ball just missed the teen's head as he ducked; then kicked it hard when it was on the ground. His white hair was pulled into a low ponytail, his dog-ears twitched at various sounds, his jersey type shirt and matching shorts sticking to his body from the sweat. On his feet were black sneakers. He had kicked the ball to a boy about his age, a boy with dark black hair pulled into a short ponytail on his head, his dark blue eyes gleaming with happiness. It was InuYasha's god brother, Miroku Hoshi, who had moved in with InuYasha and his mother after his parents moved to America, Miroku not wanting to go with them. They were both ten at the time. On the sidelines, reading a book was Sango Asuki, a girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. In her lap was her two-tailed cat demon, Kirara. The girl wore a wife beater, tight jean capris, and converse high tops. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Miroku wore dark blue jeans and a large gray t-shirt, black Reeboks on his feet. His brow held visible sweat as he got the ball and decided to mess with his girlfriend, who he started dating after meeting her and being her best friend for over two years. They had been together for three years, no break ups, no cheating; they had a perfect relationship, except for Miroku's perverted ness. Sango sensed the ball coming toward her and stopped it with her foot, looking up at her boyfriend with a growl.

" Watch it, Hoshi. Remember, pay back is a bitch." Sango said angrily.

Miroku sighed. " Oh, my dear Sango. No need to get angry. I just wanted to get you to join in. It is the last day of summer, you know. We start school tomorrow. " Miroku smiled at her. He was standing over her, his foot on the ball, grinning like a love struck idiot.

" So? I don't want to. And, I don't care. Just, let me read my book in peace." Sango put the book over her face, blocking her boyfriend from her vision.

Miroku frowned and kicked the ball back to InuYasha, before sitting next to Sango on the large blanket. InuYasha groaned as a goofy grin fell onto Miroku's face, knowing what was about to happen. InuYasha began to kick the ball like a hackey-sack, wondering if Sango would give her hopes up again.

Miroku put his arm around Sango's shoulders, getting a mew from Kirara and getting Sango to look at him. She cocked an eyebrow. " Sango, tell me, what is that you want the most from me?" He asked, still grinning.

Sango put the book down. " Are you serious?" She asked. InuYasha scoffed, mumbling: " Oh, Sango, you damn fool."

Miroku ignored him. " Yes, my love. I am serious." Miroku smiled at the sudden gleam in Sango's eyes.

She turned to him. " Well, I know we're young, too young for what I want, I mean, we are only fifteen, but we can always wait." Sango's voice was excited.

" What is it you want?" Miroku had an idea, but wanted it to be his own perverted thought.

" I want to… Get married." Sango watched InuYasha hit himself with the ball as Miroku's eyes became wide. InuYasha wasn't expecting that.

" You- you want to get married?" Miroku was suddenly smiling, making InuYasha wonder what was going through his head right then. He grabbed the ball and left the couple, hearing Sango squeal after a few blocks. She must have gotten what she wanted. But, as usual, the squeal was followed by a slap. InuYasha sighed. Miroku would never change. InuYasha walked for a while, before stopping in front of a long series of steps, all leading up. InuYasha didn't know why, but he ran up them and was led to a large shrine. InuYasha walked around the place and to the back, to a room with a small balcony that you could get to through the window. The room was white and there were tons of boxes in it, an empty bed against the wall. InuYasha began to wonder what drove him here, to this room, to this house. Suddenly, InuYasha looked behind him, seeing a large tree with a white fence around it, a large burn mark in the middle of the tree. InuYasha dropped the ball and ran to the tree, jumping over the fence and putting his hand on the burn mark. That's when he saw something that would change his alone state of mind forever…

* * *

_The inuhanyou teen in a beautiful green hairo pants and a white priestess shirt turned to the inuhanyou in a red fire rat hairo and grabbed his hand, pulling him from the tree and down the street, to a large festival. Around them, people were dressed like they had stepped into some kind of Feudal Era time warp, if not for the rides and games, that would be what you'd think. As they ran past humans and demons alike, their hair blew behind them, their bare feet barely grazing the brick covered ground underneath them. She led him to a large ride, the Ferris wheel, and told him to show the man his wrist, to show the blue band. He did as told and they went onto the ride, going into the seats, a protective glass wall around them. She sat next to him and smiled widely as the ride began to move, him smiling with her. The ride reached the top and the girl gasped._

_" Wow! Inu-Chan, look!" InuYasha complied and grinned. They could see all of Tokyo from where they were, as well as the upcoming fire works display._

_" Ain't it cool, Kagome? You know, the fire works are starting soon. And, we can see it perfectly from here." InuYasha said this as he kissed the back of her neck, sending shivers up her spine. She turned to him and smiled. As she kissed him, a loud large blue spark covered the sky, people " ohh"ing at the sight from the ground. InuYasha smiled against her lips, biting her bottom lip, a little request for access. She giggled a little, a large pink explosion filling where they sat. She let him in and they were in euphoria, the tastes of each other exactly what they wanted. Different colors filled the sky, a red mixed in with green catching their attention. They broke apart and looked down, laughing as they saw Sango and Miroku putting every green and red firework together, a sign of InuYasha and Kagome's love. Kagome and InuYasha laughed more, unable to believe that their friends would do that. Soon, a tall man came and yelled at Sango and Miroku to leave, only to be in vain. Every red and green firework was set to go together, and the man could do nothing to change it._

_Normal fire works went off, greens and reds always together. Kagome sighed, tired from the laughing, music coming from the ground. It was Frankie J.'s song, " More Than Words." Kagome sang along and InuYasha took her hand, intertwining their fingers. InuYasha moved so Kagome was leaning on him, both lying on the seat, watching the fireworks._

_All InuYasha thought during that time was that he was never this happy, and he had Kagome to thank for that…_

* * *

InuYasha snapped out of his spell when he sensed someone was coming. He left in a panic, leaving his soccer ball behind. He jumped over the wall on the side of the place and ran to the street, scared that someone was going to catch him. But, he was smiling. When InuYasha got home, Miroku was at the kitchen table with Izayoi, telling her him and Sango's plans. As InuYasha came through the door, Izayoi was walking past it.

" Oh, hi Inu-San! Where were you?" Izayoi asked.

" At the old Higurashi shrine, Ma. I don't know why, but I have this weird feeling about it." InuYasha replied, scratching the back of his neck.

" What weird feeling?" Miroku asked, walking to where they were standing in the front hall of the Tajjii's LARGE home. It was like Kagome's shrine, but with out all the small shrines around it. There was only one shrine, but it was built for the memory of InuYasha's father. In front, was a small store that sold martial arts stuff, a dojo was in the basement for InuYasha and Miroku's personal use. Izayoi had a room on the first floor, always being the kitchen because of her catering business, and InuYasha and Miroku had rooms upstairs.

" I don't know what is it exactly. But, every time I past by, I get this feeling. This feeling that someone is waiting for me there. I guess it's just my imagination." InuYasha sighed before going to the stairs.

" Don't you want to eat? I made ramen." Izayoi knew InuYasha had something on his mind, usually he'd never tell any one, but ramen always made his spill.

" No thanks. I gotta get ready for school tomorrow any way." With that, InuYasha went to his room, crashing on his bed. It was red with white pillows. Rock and Alternative Rock posters filled the wall, a TV next to a flat screen computer laid on a desk, a large closet near it, a black bag next to it. The walls were a dark red and a window was near InuYasha's bed. On the ceiling, was a large glass oval type deal, covering the light bulb. A large white lamp was on the nightstand by his bed, a black alarm clock with blocky red letters telling the time next to it. InuYasha groaned as he fell asleep, hoping the girl he saw today was in his dreams, or that he was really going to meet her. If he only knew the half of it!

* * *

By the time they got all their things settled, it was nightfall. They had gotten there about 12:30 in the after noon **(A/N: InuYasha was there at 11:00)** and spent the day getting their rooms the way they wanted them. Kagome flopped onto her, FINALLY, made bed, empty boxes piled near the door, her closet filled with clothes, a computer on her desk near the T.V, a window near her bed, a white alarm clock with green blocky letters telling the time by a green lamp on her wooden night stand. On her ceiling was a square glass covering two light bulbs. Kagome had hung up some Japanese posters, some symbols and some bands she liked. Kagome grabbed a white pillow and pulled her green covers close. She was too tired to turn out the lights. The clock read 9:58 and she had t go to a new school in the morning. Kagome fell asleep quickly, wondering if her dream guy was in school with her. I say it again, IF ONLY SHE KNEW THE HALF OF IT!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: InuYasha And Kagome Meet! **

* * *

_**A/N: Finally! I'm done with this chapter! Took me two days… Wonder how long it'll take for the third chapter…. But, who cares! Here's a little spoiler! In the next chapter, InuYasha and Kagome meet, and he has to show her around school! Jealousy comes early and someone wanted Kagome out! Oh, and Angel Eyed Vampire, when are you gonna continue with **__**" Opposite Attract"? I want to know what happens! Also, Yahoo's almost there, so I may be answering your email soon. Thanks all those who reviewed. Keep on doin' what your doin'!**_


	3. InuYasha And Kagome Meet!

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime " InuYasha" or any of it's characters. But I do own this story._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: InuYasha And Kagome Meet! **

* * *

" **BEEP, BEEP, BEE-" **A clawed fist fell onto the annoying beeping machine, nearly breaking it. Kagome got up and growled.

" Stupid piece of crap… Beeping until 7:30… AHH! 7: 30! I'm gonna be late!" Kagome screamed as she got up and ran to her closet, grabbing a red shirt with a punk rock Chibi character saying, " I am a normal teenager," on the front but on the back, the Chibi had red eyes, fangs, and bat wings. She was saying, " Until you get to know me." Kagome also grabbed baggy black pants with chains on the sides, a black chocker and some red and black plastic bracelet's. Kagome jumped into the shower, glad a bathroom was connected to her room, and quickly got ready. She got dressed, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, put on some black eyeliner and lip-gloss, grabbed her black bag, and ran down stairs. She ran to the kitchen to see Souta about to eat the last piece of toast. Kagome grabbed it from him and laughed as she put her red and black converse shoes on, running out the front door. Souta ran after her, only to see her descend down the shrine steps.

" BYE SOUTA!" She called with a wave. Kagome watched as a familiar car leave the driveway and waved to her mother before running down the street to her bus stop. As Kagome stopped and sighed, she realized something. She was in such a rush to leave, she forgot her hat! Her ears twitched, as if they were a reminder of her dumbness. Kagome looked around and saw a girl with long brown hair in a pair of jeans and a plain white, off the shoulder short sleeved shirt, and a boy with short black hair in a pair of dark jeans with a blue shirt, talking, his arm around her shoulders. The girl noticed Kagome and smiled, pulling the boy over to her.

" Hi," The girl smiled. " You must be new. I'm Sango Asuki and this is my fiancée, Miroku Hoshi." Kagome shook hands with them.

" I'm Kagome Higurashi. Pleased to meet you. You two are engaged? How old are you?" Kagome asked.

" Fifteen. Hence, being engaged." Sango explained. Suddenly, Miroku grabbed Kagome's hand in his own.

" Excuse me Lady Kagome. I know we just met, but, will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku held a serious expression. Kagome gulped as Sango hit Miroku.

" Excuse me! What part of ENGAGED do you not seem to get, Hoshi! Sorry, Kagome, he's always like that around pretty girls. First time he asked an inuhanyou, though." Sango sighed as Miroku twitched from the ground.

Kagome gasped. " You- you know I'm a-"

" Of course! I'm a demon slayer in training; so, I sensed your strong demonic aura. Plus, your ears are showing. Their kinda hard to miss." Sango laughed as Kagome did the same.

" Were you able to sense me too, Miroku?" Kagome asked Miroku as he got up and dusted himself off.

" Of course. I'm a monk, if I didn't, I'd be a decrease to my ancestry!" Miroku suddenly looked proud. Kagome and Sango started laughing.

Miroku just joined in, when his cell phone rang. He answered it and, thanks to her great demonic sense of hearing, Kagome heard the whole conversation.

" Hey, InuYasha, you lazy bastard. Where are you?"

" At home, Ass-hole. Mom's making me deliver some stuff, so I'm going to be late. Where are you?" A handsome sounding voice said back.

" At the bus stop. You should tell Izayoi to let you come. There's this _really hot_ girl I think you'd like." Kagome blushed at the way Miroku exaggerated those words. She knew she was beautiful, but really hot?

" Really now? What's her name?"

" Kagome Higurashi."

" Wait. Higurashi? As in, the Higurashi Shrine, Higurashi?"

" Yup. And, get this. She's an inuhanyou."

" Whoa! Thanks for telling me! I'll try and see if I can go earlier! Thanks Hoshi!"

" No prob, Tajjii. It's about time you fall in love."

" Hey! Fuck you!"

" No thanks. Don't roll that way."

" Get your head out the gutter, Monk. Listen, I gotta go. Mom doesn't know I called you. Tell this Kagome I said ' hi'. And, for Kami's sake, don't try anything."

" I won't. Bye, and good luck!"

" Bye." And Miroku hung up his phone.

Kagome tried to hide her blush as the bus rolled up. She climbed on behind the couple and sat next to Sango in the back, Miroku sitting in front of them near a friend of his, a raccoon-dog named Hatchi.

" Kagome let me see your schedule." Sango asked. Kagome handed it over. Sango grinned. " Cool. I have first, third and seventh period with you. You have all the rest with InuYasha."

Kagome blushed again. " Who's InuYasha?" She asked. Suddenly, just before the bus was about to move, the same voice that was talking with Miroku, called the bus to wait. Kagome watched in awe as a handsome white haired inuhanyou got on the bus and walked over to her, his eyes holding the same awe as she. He wore a blood red t-shirt with a black skull on it and baggy black jeans; black Reeboks on his feet. Sango saw this and smiled, thinking about love at first sight. Sango waved to the boy.

" Hey InuYasha! Kagome, this is InuYasha." With that, Sango got up and told Hatchi to sit with a red haired girl named Ayame so she could sit with Miroku. Kagome blushed as InuYasha sat next to her. InuYasha's face had the same blush.

" Hey, I'm- I'm InuYasha." He said, his hand shaking a bit as he reached out to her.

" I'm Kagome." And she shook his hand. A small spark appeared and they felt a shock flowing through their bodies. They let go and their blushes deepened.

" So, Kagome, where did you used to live?" InuYasha asked, wanting to start a conversation with the girl of his dreams.

" Osaka. I lived there for a while with my mom and older brother after my dad died. A while ago my Gramps got real sick, so Mom moved me and my older brother here. We live in the Higurashi Shrine just up the street." Kagome answered, getting the strange feeling that she could trust this boy.

InuYasha nodded. " I've lived here since forever. My dad was going to move us to Hiroshima before he died. I live with Miroku and my mom in the Tajjii Dojo/ Shrine. Do you like it here?" InuYasha said, his voice flirty.

Kagome smiled. " I do now." She answered, her voice equally flirty.

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome got off the bus in front of a large high school, Shikon No Tama High. They were laughing at some joke InuYasha said, Kagome adding to the funny. When they stepped off the sidewalk, Kagome stared at the big school in wonder. It was HUGE. Kagome snapped out of her stupor and walked with InuYasha, telling him a joke. **(A/N: My dad told me this joke when he got it from a co-worker at his job. Hope I don't offend anyone. If I do, get a sense of humor. It's just a joke, dammit. Don't get all pissed. LOL) **

" Okay. I got this one from Souta. There are these three guys, a gay guy, a fat guy and a rich guy. They all get on this bus and it crashes. They all died. So they go to Buddha **(A/N: Changed for Japanese perspicuous.) **and say they want their lives back. So Buddha says they have to give up what they loved most when they were alive and, if they pursue what they gave up, they would die with no chance of coming back. So, the fat guy gives up food, the rich guy gives up money, and the gay guy gives up guys. So, they all are alive and walking down the street, when they come across a hotdog stand. The fat guy, hungry, goes and buys a hotdog. He dies. Later, the remaining two are in a public bathroom, when the rich guy sees a $20 yen piece on the ground. He bends over to pick it up and POOF they both die." **(A/N: If any one didn't get that, try reading it again. If that doesn't work, email me and I'll explain.) **Both hanyous broke into hysterics at that as they walked through the halls. Suddenly, Kagome, who wasn't paying attention to anything, much less her surroundings, felt herself being bumped into and pushed away from InuYasha. She stopped herself before she hit one of the red lockers and glared at who dared to piss her off. It was a girl that was taller, paler, and was human, but looked almost exactly like Kagome. She wore a REALLY short pink mini skirt, a TIGHT white tube top and some high heels that matched her skirt. Her hair was put into a low ponytail with a white ribbon holding it; her eyes held heavy white eyeliner and her lips had on TOO MUCH pink lipstick. She held a gray backpack to her chest, nearly popping her boobs out of her clothes, and glared at Kagome before turning to InuYasha.

" Hey, Inu-Baby. Miss me this summer?" The girl asked, her voice cold. Kagome felt her heart drop. Was this InuYasha's girlfriend? He never mentioned one on the bus…

" Dammit, Kikyo. I told you to stop calling me that. I'm NOT your boyfriend, nor do I like you. So, no I didn't miss you, and I never will." InuYasha said, anger in each word. He left Kikyo alone and went to see if Kagome was okay. She was grinning like a maniac, looking like she wanted to jump around in circles. When he approached, she was flipping a fuming Kikyo off, causing InuYasha to laugh.

Kagome began to laugh too as they walked down to their homeroom. Kikyo felt her blood boil. " That stupid bitch… She's so dead…"

* * *

Kagome sat next to InuYasha in the back desks of the classroom, near the windows, and began to talk to him about Kikyo. Apparently, she was like InuYasha's stalker, always flirting with him, even through he always told her to fuck off. Deciding to keep her out of conversation, the hanyous started talking about how Miroku was a pervert; glad he and Sango were in a different homeroom, when someone let out a wolf whistle at Kagome. She looked to where it came from and saw a wolf demon coming her way. InuYasha let out a growl. People began to watch them and mutter at how Kagome was " Kouga's Next Victim."

He sat in front of Kagome's desk and turned so his chair was facing her. " Hello. My name is Kouga. Tell me, is Buddha mad?" Kouga held a smug look on his face. He glared at InuYasha when InuYasha growled again.

Kagome groaned softly but, always being told by her mother to be polite, she held in her want to punch this guy out. " Why would he be mad?" She asked, knowing the cheesy line that was about to follow.

" Because his most beautiful angel was taken away from him." Kagome groaned at the stupidity of that comment and, to make Kouga go away, grabbed InuYasha's hand, once balled into a fist, and intertwined fingers with him.

" Wanna stop hitting on me? I doubt my _BOYFRIEND_ likes that. Now do you, honey?" Kagome kissed InuYasha, who was blushing like mad, on the cheek, trying to conceal her own blush. Kouga growled and looked away, everyone in the class hollering what a great catch InuYasha had and how Kouga was stupid for asking out a coupled girl. The teacher, a slender panther demon women with stunning hazel/ chocolate brown eyes and blue/black hair, large panther ears, and a long tail, wearing a green skirt and a zip up white blouse, walked in and Kagome let InuYasha's hand go, despite the fact neither party wanted to, and began to pay attention to the teacher.

" Hello and welcome to the first day of 10th grade at Shikon No Tama High! My name is Ms. Rivera **(A/N: Me!) **and I will be your homeroom and your history teacher for the rest of the school year. So, let's get started. Okay, it says on my attendance, that we have a new student. Kagome Higurashi, can you stand up? If you're here?" Kagome stood up and boys began to hoop and holler. " Settle down, you horny toads. Okay, Kagome, has anyone given you the tour of the school yet?"

" No Ma'am." Kagome answered.

" All right then. Let's see here… Who wants to give Ms. Kagome a tour of our school?" Many hands went up, all boys, and InuYasha and Kouga were fighting each other for the honor. " Don't kill each other you two! Kami… All right…. InuYasha, (Boys in the class: " AWW!" ) since you and Kagome seem to be friends, you will give her the tour. (InuYasha: " HA! IN YOUR FACE, FLEA BAG!") Now, I'll just write you two a pass so your next teacher doesn't have a fit. Here we go! Now, don't do anything inappropriate, got it?" InuYasha and Kagome went to the front of the class, got their passes and left, blushing like mad...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Kagome's Tears And InuYasha's Heart **

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: YA! Another kawaii chapter! Sorry it was short and boring. But, I promise, the next chapter will be more exciting. And, Angel Eyed Vampire, I've decided to dedicate the chapter where InuYasha and Kagome share their first kiss, to you, for being a good person! (Hugs) See ya later everyone! Don't forget to review! **_


	4. Kagome's Tears And InuYasha's Heart

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime " InuYasha" or any of it's characters. But I do own this story._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Kagome's Tears And InuYasha's Heart **

* * *

" Okay class," The computer teacher, a short man named Mr. Myoga, said to his class, " That completes our lesson for the day. No homework and about twenty minutes to do whatever you want. NOTHING BAD!" He screamed to the obvious perverts of the class. Kikyo ignored him and decided to I.M her cousin, knowing Osaka didn't have school until tomorrow and he was home.

**XX MikogilrXX: Yo, high cuz! **

**XXTimidfoolXX: Hey, Kik. What's up? How's skool? **

**XX MikogilrXX: Boring. Let me ax u something. **

**XXTimidfoolXX: Wha? **

**XX MikogilrXX: That girl, the 1 u used to like, was she an inuhanyou? **

**XXTimidfoolXX: Yea. Y? **

**XX MikogilrXX: Was her name Kagome? **

**XXTimidfoolXX: Yea. Y? She at ur skool? **

XX MikogilrXX: Yep, and she's all ova my man. Give me some dirt on her.

**XXTimidfoolXX: Let me think… O yea! Her father was a demon and was shot by a thug b-cuz he was defending her. She was like 8 and blames herself. She always cries at that. Y? Wanna give her shit? **

**XX MikogilrXX: Of course. Thanxs Hojo. **

**XXTimidfoolXX: No prob Kikyo. See ya. **

**XX MikogilrXX: See ya. **

Kikyo signed off, looked into the school database, printed something out, and left the classroom, a scheme running through her mind….

* * *

InuYasha stopped running around the track so Miroku could catch up. Miroku did and they began to walk, watching the girls playing baseball. The boys wore shorts that were dark red and a white shirt, the girls the same shirt but Speedo type shorts. Kagome was up at bat, Ayame pitching. InuYasha stopped to be able to watch better. Kagome spit out her gum and winked at him before turning her attention back to the game. Ayame threw the ball with all her demonic strength, Kagome hitting it dead on and sending it flying. Kagome squinted as it went over the fence and hit a car in the school parking lot. Kagome grinned and began to run around the bases, everyone in shock. She waved to InuYasha, who was cheering and whistling at her. Sango cheered too, Miroku joining in. Miroku and InuYasha saw Kagome sit next to Sango after hitting home, getting her third homerun since the game started. The girls began to gossip as the boys began to walk again. InuYasha didn't stop looking at Kagome until Miroku spoke to him.

" You love her, don't ya?" He smiled slyly as InuYasha snapped his head to his direction, a crimson blush on his face.

" What do you mean?" He growled.

" Oh, come on! It's so obvious! She's the girl of your dreams, isn't she? You asked her out yet?"

" Yeah…No I haven't… I mean, I can't… Not now… It'd be too weird… Me and Kagome just met this morning and I don't want to seem too forward…" InuYasha trailed off.

" So? You two are already the best of friends, ask her out! She's perfect for you."

InuYasha just stayed quiet. Suddenly, he saw Kikyo walk over to Kagome and Sango. He ran to the fence separating the track from the baseball field and jumped over it, running to where the girls were. Kikyo stood before Kagome. Both were glaring at each other and people were crowding around.

" So, I heard you're a murderer." Kikyo stated.

" What are you talking about?" Kagome retorted.

" I'm talking about your fath-"

InuYasha cut in, after fighting with the crowd for a while, and grabbed Kagome's arm. " Kagome! Come on! Kikyo's not worth your time!" With that, InuYasha dragged the hanyou from Kikyo, holding her hand instead of her arm. Kikyo, as well as everyone else, noticed this and started to talk.

" Wow, they only just met and already, InuYasha and Kagome hooked up!"

" Yeah. He loves her! No wonder though. They both _are_ inu hanyous!"

" I heard InuYasha let Kagome flip Kikyo off! He respects Kagome more!"

Kikyo groaned and walked away from the gossip, trying to think of a chance to get Kagome alone and break her down…

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha ran to the back of the school, away from all the people. Kagome sighed and leaned against the wall.

" Thanks InuYasha. She was going to start something, I know it! I don't know why she's got it in for me!" Kagome growled.

" Maybe because you flipped her off?" InuYasha began to laugh. Kagome joined in.

" Man! Kikyo's a real wench, ain't she?" Kagome asked.

" Yeah, she's always been like that…" InuYasha trailed off when a thought crossed his mind. " Hey, Kagome?"

" Yeah?"

" I was… wondering… I know we just met, but I feel like I've known you forever-."

" Yeah, me too."

" And well, I was wondering… Would you… Would you like to go out some time?" InuYasha was blushing like a mad man.

Kagome blushed too, but grinned. " I'd love to!" She announced. InuYasha smiled.

" So, movies? Say, ten? Saturday?"

" Sounds perfect! I'd love to stay and plan, but Miroku's got a smirk on." Both laughed and ran back to Sango and Miroku.

* * *

Kagome sat in Study Hall last period, flipping the pages of her health book and growling. She was all alone, Sango making out with Miroku somewhere, InuYasha got in trouble for helping Kagome pull a prank on Mr. Myoga, stupidly taking the blame, and she really didn't have any more friends, being the first day. The growls seemed never ending as she began to think about how she couldn't believe that someone can give a student so much homework; much less a health teacher who HARDLY knew what he was doing, on the first day of school. Kagome began to smile again when the thought of he and InuYasha's first date that Saturday. She was so excited! Kagome had this weird feeling that InuYasha was the guy she had a dream about, and she knew that she liked that feeling. Kagome began to daydream, telling herself to finish the work later, InuYasha was more important, plus, the teacher should go hang himself. **(A/N: In the words of Angel Eyed Vampire about her art teacher. LOL) **Kagome saw herself holding InuYasha's hand as they watched the movie, snuggling close to him and acting like the movie scared her, even though she LOVED scary, gory movies, it was just a reason to get close to him, and then him kissing her as he leaves her on her balcony leading to her room, both jumping to it. Kagome's daydream was interrupted when she saw Kikyo sit in front of her from the top of her book. Kagome put the book down and glared, Kikyo faking a warm smile.

" What do you want?" Kagome asked, trying to keep the coldness in her voice to a minimum.

" Nothing really. I just wanted to ask you something." Kikyo answered.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. She only talked to Kikyo once and already knew Kikyo never did anything so easily. " Shoot." Kagome answered.

Kikyo put a printed out computer article on the table. " I just wanted to know… How does it feel to know its all your fault?" Kikyo had a sinister smirk.

Kagome took the article in her claws and her eyes widened. It was the article on her father's death! Kagome bit her bottom lip and tried to stop the tears. " Where- where did you get this?" Kagome's voice was beginning to break.

Kikyo leaned back in the chair a little. " School computer. I did a search on your parents and… found that. So, answer my question. How does it feel to know its all your fault?" Kikyo began to laugh as Kagome grabbed her stuff, put them in her bag, and ran out of Study Hall, tears falling down her face…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: InuYasha And Kagome's First Kiss! **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Damn that Kikyo! How dare she do that to Kagome! You know everyone, I'm proud of this story. I think I just started it Saturday and ALREADY have five chapters! (Fifth chapter in progress) Here's a spoiler to the next chapter, which I'm dedicating to Angel Eyed Vampire. on InuYasha smells Kagome's tears but misses his chance to make her feel better. Until they both find out something about the balconies connected to their rooms! Love ya all and don't forget to review lots! **

**Kagome4455 **


	5. InuYasha And Kagome's First Kiss!

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime " InuYasha" or any of it's characters. But I do own this story._

* * *

**_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Angel Eyed Vampire. Hope you enjoy reading it! I know I enjoyed writing it!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: InuYasha And Kagome's First Kiss!**

_

* * *

_

_' Stupid principle… All we did was put thumbtacks in Myoga's chair and I get three day's detention for it! Oh, Kagome… You SO owe me…'_ InuYasha thought as he walked out of the principle's office. InuYasha let a smile graze his lips though, as he began to think about the date he and Kagome were going to have. His thoughts of the night were almost the same as Kagome's. Almost being the key word here. Of course, thanks to hanging out with Miroku for so many years, InuYasha's thought about the end of the night was a bit more… R rated. InuYasha let a rare grin fall onto his face as he walked down the dimly lit hallway to Study Hall, the place Kagome said she'd be when he got of the office. He couldn't wait to see her, knowing she would just sit there and let him vent, then they would get into a small, yet stupid, argument about how InuYasha shouldn't have taken the blame, even though he wanted to. He would say that it was his fault in the first place, Kagome arguing that it was her fault, he just had to go and get involved. InuYasha continued to walk until someone bumped into him, knocking him down. InuYasha growled and looked up. He was about to scream until he saw a familiar flash of midnight blue, red and black. The salty scent of tears reached his nose, mixed in with the smell of jasmine and cherry blossoms. InuYasha watched Kagome run out of the school in a speed only a yoaki or a hanyou possessed. InuYasha began to wonder what happened to her as he rushed out after her, only to see her jumping from building to building to get home. InuYasha began to growl at the smell of Kikyo's scent coming from the Study Hall. InuYasha turned toward the double doors to see Kikyo with an evil grin on her face, leaning against the doorframe.

" Funny, ain't it? She acted all big and bad before, but mention her dad and- She's a little child again. It was the most fun I had all day." Kikyo said evilly.

InuYasha glared at her. " What did you do to her?" He snarled.

" Nothing really. Just brought up her past. A part of it she may have not told you about yet."

" What do you mean?"

Kikyo walked up to him, the article in her hands. She lifted it up to his face. " Read it."

InuYasha grabbed the article and began to read:

**Demon Shot Down While Protecting Half Demon Daughter! **

**The most traumatizing thing for an 8-year-old girl to see is her father being shot to death right in front of her. A hysteric Kagome Higurashi, one of the few inu hanyous left in Japan, was brought to the Tokyo Central Hospital earlier this afternoon after watching a thug, named Mynemoru Ryoga, shoot her inu yoaki father, Rioko Higurashi, to death after he came to young Kagome's rescue earlier today. It was reported that young Kagome left her home in Osaka to go to a store about a few blocks away, when she was pulled into an alley by Ryoga and was beginning to get beaten by him, being called a " Half- Breed". Rioko, sensing his daughter's pain, ran to the alley and fought with Ryoga, winning until Ryoga pulled out a gun. It was a rare type called, " Demonic/ Humanic Gun", a gun that can kill both humans AND demons, since demons cannot be easily killed by bullets. In a panic, Ryoga shot Rioko eleven times until Rioko was dead, then was about to turn the gun on Kagome, when sirens came close. Ryoga ran and left Kagome to hold her father's dead body until the police came. Kagome is still in the hospital, getting treated for both physical and emotional wounds, Ryoga still on the loose. No leads have been found to find Ryoga's ware bouts and, to this distraught reporter, maybe he never will be found. The funeral is scheduled to be on…**

InuYasha stopped reading and gave Kikyo the paper. " Why are you torturing her? Why are you doing this to Kagome?"

Kikyo nearly snapped. " Why? Why! I'll tell you why! Better yet, I'll show you!" Kikyo grabbed InuYasha's collar and tried to kiss him, only to have him push away. Kikyo let him go and looked at the ground. " I want what we had back. I want you to love me again. I want you to forgive me…" Kikyo trailed off as tears reached her eyes.

InuYasha back away from her and scoffed. " You want me to forgive you? You want me to forgive you for what you did to me? You broke my heart, Kikyo. After you, I was so afraid to love again, afraid to open up again. Why do you want to make me go through that again?" InuYasha said, his voice cold.

" InuYasha… I know I hurt you, but we were young. We were only thirteen at the time. I didn't know-"

" Didn't know what, Kikyo? You didn't know that cheating was wrong? That watching as the boy you SAID you loved get beat up by the guy you cheated on him with before your eyes was wrong? You let Naraku hurt me, after you were done with me. I will never love you again. And, I don't want you to do anything to Kagome. She understands me and I'll never hurt her the way you did me!" InuYasha growled.

" InuYasha… Did I really hurt you that bad? Scratch that. I know I did. I know you may never forgive me. You may never want to talk to me again. But, answer this, does Kagome know what we were? Or, are you lying to her?" Kikyo left after asking her question, leaving InuYasha to fume on his own. He scoffed and left.

**

* * *

**

**(Told From Kagome's Point Of View)**

I hugged the pillow close, as the room seemed to spin. What had I just done? The three empty bottles of Sake laid on the floor near my bed and hiccups seem to come out of my mouth every two minutes. I had gotten into my old habit again. I had gone through it all, rehab for two months, a long family intervention, the works. I thought I was cured, but, now… I was back off the wagon, so to speak. I hiccupped again and got up, nearly falling down. I laughed despite myself and collapsed on the floor, cracking up like I just heard the world funniest joke. I was laughing at how pathetic I was, how, at the smallest bit of drama, I was drinking again. Tears fell down my eyes as I laughed, not the kind of laugh that made you cry, but the kind of laugh you did WHILE crying. I got off the floor and jumped over my window onto my balcony, nearly falling on myself again. I sat on the balcony and stared off into space. The sky was dark overhead and the air chilly. I stood up and moved closer to the edge, noticing something in one of my many moments of momentary sobriety. I saw a balcony behind the branches of Goshinbuko, a light shining through the window.

" Who- hiccup- is that?" I asked my cat, who was sleeping and didn't give a damn what I said, Buyo. I jumped sloppily into Goshinbuko and nearly fell off the branch I had landed on, laughing despite what was going on in my mind. I was thinking clearly, like I was sober in my mind but drunk in my body. I was thinking about how wrong it was to do this; it was almost as bad as Miroku sneaking into the girl's locker room after gym today. Yet, my drunken body continued to watch the empty room, searching for a sign of life. The room was red with white pillows. Rock and Alternative Rock posters filled the wall, a TV next to a flat screen computer laid on a desk, a large closet near it, a black bag next to it. The walls were a dark red and the window I was staring at was near the bed. On the ceiling, was a large glass oval type deal, covering the light bulb. A large white lamp was on the nightstand by the bed, a black alarm clock with blocky red letters telling the time next to it. I wondered who lived here, it was obviously a boy. Did he go to my school? Did I know him? Did he know me? I opened another bottle of Sake, a bottle I had taken with me here, and took a swig. I heard voices coming from behind the door and moved so the tree's leaves hid me. I saw white and black hair and heard familiar voices, but my drunken stupor stopped me from knowing who it was. I hiccupped before taking another swig. I heard talking, but it was all muffled to me, I couldn't hear straight, much less see straight.

" Kikyo's such a bitch!" I heard.

" Kikyo? Who's that again?" I asked myself. '_ The girl you hate, you idiot! Damn, being drunk makes you stupid…' _Came a voice in my head, the sober me.

" I know, InuYasha. Thank Kami for Kagome, huh?" Came another voice in the room.

" Kagome…He He He… That's me…" I laughed stupidly._ ' What are you, retarded? You sound like a neanderthal! Dumb ass… Where's that clip of Carlos Mencia going, " Der Der Der!" Oh, here it is! " Der Der Der!" Retard…'._ Suddenly, a flash of white blocked my vision and I dropped the bottle, falling out of the tree. " AHH!" I screamed, clasping my eyes shut. Usually, I would use my hanyou abilities to save myself, but, for some terrible reason, I wanted to hit the ground with as much force as possible. I waited for the blow, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw the most gorgeous amber eyes staring back at me. I knew my eyes (A/N: Which are hazel/ Light Brown. I forgot to put that…) were wide and red, drunken looking. His nose flared at the scent of Sake on me, in my breath. I felt so ashamed of myself for letting InuYasha see me like this. I never told him of my old habit, but if I did, he'd hate me for getting back to the habit. I felt like crying.

He sniffed the air and frowned. " Kagome, are you drunk?" He asked me.

I laughed and hugged his neck, bringing him close. " Maybe… Oh, InuYasha…" What happened next, scared me. Never had this happened to me, never. I suddenly was sober and began to cry, " It was all my fault! I just had to go and defy Momma! If I had just stayed home and listened to her when she said I was too little to go to the store on my own instead of trying to prove her wrong, Dad would still be here!" I cried it so loud, Miroku, who was the one talking to InuYasha in his room, heard me and looked out the window.

InuYasha let me stand and embraced me, rocking back and forth with me in his arms. " Kagome… Don't say that. It wasn't your fault. You had no idea that was going to happen. You were young. Stop blaming yourself." He said, his voice soothing. I sighed and felt so drowsy, the warmth around me so terrific that I was dozing off. I looked up at him and smiled before collapsing on his chest and blacking out. A smile grazed my lips when I felt him kiss my forehead.

_' My InuYasha…'_ As I thought that, I whispered it, not knowing that InuYasha heard me…

* * *

InuYasha grinned at Kagome's words as he jumped back to his balcony, going into his room with another jump. Miroku had the biggest smirk on his face, causing InuYasha's right eye to twitch.

" Do I even want to know what's going on through that perverted mind of yours, Hoshi?" InuYasha growled, Kagome making him blush by snuggling close to his chest.

" Dude, think about it. A hot girl, Izayoi- Sama isn't home, won't be for a while, I'm going out with Sango in a few minutes, and you'll be all alone with her, in an empty house, an empty bed." Miroku said slyly.

" Your sick. She's drunk, you ass! I'd never take advantage of her like that! MORON!" InuYasha barked, Kagome sleeping like a log, Miroku shaking in fear. Damn, was his god-brother scary…

Miroku just nodded and ran out of InuYasha's room, the doorbell ringing from down stairs. InuYasha watched the door close and sighed, his heart beating fast in his chest. Why was he feeling this way? He never felt this way about Kikyo, she never made him blush at her smile, she never made his heart beat so fast. So, why Kagome? And, that feeling on the bus, the small spark that appeared, the small tingle running through their bodies, what was that? Never had he felt that… Kagome nuzzled into him, knocking InuYasha out of his thoughts. He placed her on his bed and watched her sleep. Her hair was flowing behind her like a midnight blue halo, her eyelashes lightly caressing her face, her face slightly rosy. Her chest rose and fell lightly. Her mouth was slightly agape, her canines showing a little. The smell of Sake on her body and breath was gone, leaving the scent of jasmine and cherry blossoms. InuYasha blushed when he realized he was watching her, so he turned away. But, from the corner of his eye, he was still watching, wondering how this girl, a girl he had only met today, could have such an affect on his senses. He was never so carefree, never so warm. She turned away in her sleep and he frowned. He wanted to gaze upon her face again; he wanted to bask in her beauty. Her angelic face began to haunt him, so he jumped onto the bed to sit before her. She bounced up a little from his sudden bounce but then again rested. His brow stayed down but his frown was now a straight line.

" What are you doing to me, Kagome?" He asked the sleeping angel, getting no response. " Dammit… I want an answer… How are you doing this to me? How are you making me fall in love with you, when I'm supposed to be unready?" InuYasha watched in awe, amusement, and horror as Kagome moved closer to him, clutching his hand, that once lay at his side, in her own, holding it.

" I… I love… You… InuYasha… Please… Don't leave me… Like Dad did…" Kagome mumbled. InuYasha blushed. He stared at their hands and felt his heart fluttering, like the wings of a thousand bats.

" Ka- Kagome…" He stuttered. The room seemed to melt around them as she woke up, rising so she met his gaze. All InuYasha saw around them was pink miasma, covering his room, covering the air. She smiled and put her head to his chest, making his blush deepen. But, that aside, he put his arms around her, holding her close. The scent of tears reached his nose. The radio, that had been on the whole time, began to play a slow and soothing song as the two just sat there, wanting to remain in each other's arms forever. **(A/N: This song probably has NOTHING to do with right now, but I like it. So, NEH!)**

_**" I'm so tired of being here…**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears…**_

_**And if you have to leave…**_

_**I wish you'd just leave…**_

_**Your presence still lingers here…**_

_**And it won't leave me alone!**_

_**(Bridge)**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's nothing more that time cannot erase!**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you screamed, I fought away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But, you still have…**_

_**All of me…**_

_**(Non-Chorus)**_

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**By your resonating light…**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice, it chased away**_

_**All the sanity in me**_

_**(Bridge)**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's nothing more that time cannot erase!**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you screamed, I fought away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But, you still have…**_

_**All of me…**_

_**(Non-Chorus)**_

_**I tired so hard to tell myself that you're gone…**_

_**But though you're still with me,**_

_**I've been alone all along…**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you screamed, I fought away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But, you still have…**_

_**All of me…"**_

Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked into InuYasha's eyes, feeling as if he was looking into her soul, him feeling the same way. It was as if they could see the pain that the other person had gone through and they were relating. If they didn't go through the same hurt, it was eerily similar to it. They understood each other; they were slowly falling in love with each other. They were the answers to their deepest prayers. Kagome blushed when she realized they were leaning closer and closer, until their lips touched. She closed her eyes in pleasure, him doing the same, and snaked her arms around his neck, his putting his arms around her waist. He licked her bottom lip and she let him in, her body weak. Oh, how he made her feel! She felt so on air, like he was her Sake trip away from the world. She didn't need three or four bottles of Sake to get away, a kiss from InuYasha was enough to take away all the pain. Kagome moaned as InuYasha lightly pushed her down, her hair falling over the edge of the bed, his white locks gently tickling her face. Their hair meshed together like the perfect mix of blue and white. Kagome held him tighter, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. InuYasha felt his thought get cloudy, his mind becoming blank to all around him. It could be the end of the world for all he cared! All his mind would focus on was Kagome. The same tingle they felt on the bus was there, a full on shock now. A blue aura covered them; too bad they were too busy with kissing to notice. Suddenly, their lungs became air deprived and began to hurt, so they broke apart. Their face held similar blushes.

" So, I guess our date is off." InuYasha smirked.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. " Why?" She asked cutely. She began to play with the baby hairs on InuYasha's neck.

He began to lightly rub the top of his claws on her back. " Because, we're past dating, now aren't we?"

Kagome giggled. " Your right. All that's left is Parental Interaction."

InuYasha was leaning to kiss her again, when the door slammed from down stairs. InuYasha's face paled as the scent of pastries and various foods reached their noses.

" Inu-San! I'm home! Are you in your room?" Came a voice.

" Who's that?" Kagome asked nervously.

" Mom." InuYasha whispered. InuYasha looked at the position they were in and began to worry that they couldn't get out of it before Izayoi got to his room. Footsteps echoed throughout the house. InuYasha felt himself beginning to sweat as his doorknob turned slowly…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The Meaning Of The Sensation!**

_

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFY! MAWHAHAHAH! Sorry folks, but cliffy's are sooo fun to do! Even if everyone hates them... Want to get another chapter? REVIEW! **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Kagome4455 **_


	6. The Meaning of the Sensation!

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime " InuYasha" or any of it's characters. But I do own this story._

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Konnichiwa, everyone! Long time, no post! Well, I guess you all are dying to know what was going to happen with InuYasha and Kagome. Well… Read and find out! Also, in case you totally skip some of the author's notes like I do, read all of mine. I added a new character and I dedicated her to someone. Read on, my friends and fans! **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The Meaning Of The Sensation! **

Izayoi walked into the room to see her son lying on his bed, looking dazed. She smiled at him and he returned it with a nervous smile, Izayoi not noticing that, out of the corner of his eye, he was watching the closet door. It was slightly agar and, oblivious to Izayoi, a hazel/ chocolate brown eye watched them. Izayoi sat on the foot of InuYasha's bed and began to clonk her head against it, an obvious sign that she was stressed. InuYasha sat in front of her and patted her head.

" You okay, Mom?" InuYasha asked.

"No. I had a tough day." Was Izayoi's reply.

" Tell me about it." InuYasha forgot Kagome was watching and sat so his mother was staring up at him, him looking down at her.

" Well, you know that cake I made?"

" The one that took you weeks to perfect?"

" Yeah, that one. Well, I presented it to that board of new sponsors today… Seven out of eight loved it."

" Seven out of eight?"

" Yep. Seven out of eight. One guy actually had the gull to come up to me after I presented it and say he hated it! That it was the worst thing he ever tasted!"

InuYasha frowned. " That bastard…"

Izayoi gasped jokingly. " InuYasha! Such language!"

InuYasha laughed. " Sorry, Mom. It's true, ain't it? Wanna give me five minutes with the guy? I'll change his mind…" InuYasha cracked his knuckles, his claws shining in the light.

Izayoi smiled and took one of InuYasha's ears in her hand, gently rubbing it. " No, sweetie. I don't want to lose my new sponsors. Thanks for the offer though."

InuYasha smirked. " No prob. No one messes with InuYasha Tajjii's mom!"

Izayoi giggled before plopping onto InuYasha's bed. " So, tell me about your first day of school."

InuYasha laughed at how this mother seemed more of a teenager than he was at times, before flopping next to her. " Well… I had a good day. _Really _good."

Izayoi cocked an eyebrow and smirked. " Really now? And what made this day so good?"

InuYasha closed his eyes and smirked. " A girl."

Izayoi sat up excitingly. " A girl? And is she a girl you really like?"

" Yep."

" OHH! Who is she? What's her name? Where does she live? What classes does she have with you? What she like?" Izayoi seemed so excited; InuYasha began to wonder if the thought of grandkids was running through her mind.

" Calm down, Mom. Her name is Kagome, she lives in the Higurashi Shrine just past that tree that connects the properties, she has second, fourth, fifth, sixth and eighth period with me, and she's the coolest person I've ever met. She's an inuhanyou, drop dead gorgeous, has a heart of gold, is super smart, and is so great. You'd really like her, Mom."

" What'd you say it like that?"

" Because your never gonna meet her."

" What? Why not?" As Izayoi said it, InuYasha could faintly hear Kagome whisper it too.

" I don't want you to chase her off. You might scare her away Mom. No offense, but you have the tendency to be weird."

Izayoi got up. " Humph. Just for that comment, I'm telling Miroku to tell me what Kagome looks like so I can talk to her! First thing tomorrow!"

InuYasha sat up quickly. " MOM! YOU CAN'T!"

" OH, I CAN AND I WILL!" Izayoi ran out of InuYasha's room, laughing and saying: " Sweet dreams, Honey! Can't wait for tomorrow!"

InuYasha flopped onto his bed, his gaze to the ceiling. " Kagome? You still there?"

Kagome came out and sat on InuYasha's stomach, her legs on either side of him. " Yeah. She seems nice."

InuYasha smiled. " She is. Tell me your Mom is less psycho."

Kagome laughed before leaning to him. " Sorry, but your mom and my mom are too alike for either of our liking."

InuYasha shrugged. " Oh, well. At least we got each other."

Kagome smiled. " Yep." And they began to kiss again.

* * *

" GET BACK HERE, YOU LETCHER!" Kagome and Sango screamed, towels around their bodies. Kagome was just using her claws while Sango had her training weapon, and family heirloom, the Hirikotsu in her fists. Miroku hid behind InuYasha a while away down the hallway, gazing over his shoulder every once and a while to see the girls in all their glory.

" Hey, Inu? Tell your girl to lay off. I know what it's like to get hit by Sango, but Kagome is a different story." Miroku whimpered.

InuYasha smiled at the thought of Kagome being his girl, them only being together for a month, and looked at his claws. " You know, M, hiding behind me may not be such a good idea." He said smugly.

Miroku cocked an eyebrow. " Why?" He asked, ducking when he heard Kagome scream from down the hall.

" 1) Kagome is an inuhanyou, in case you forgot, she can sniff you out, 2) I might pound you for peeking on my girlfriend as she was showering after gym and 3) Sango said she's pound me if she found out I hid you when you pissed her off." InuYasha said, holding his claws out in front of him. Miroku gulped and began to run, Kagome running toward him.

" SANGO! I FOUND HIM!" Kagome screamed, running with Sango behind her. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her to him, Sango running past them to get to Miroku. Boys in the hallway were in awe at how Kagome and Sango seemed to forget they were only wearing towels.

Kagome turned to InuYasha and smiled. " Hey, what's up?" She asked, before being pulled into a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, InuYasha was smiling. " Just wanted to do that while you were still in your towel. Now, go and get dressed before someone gets TOO excited." InuYasha and Kagome shared a laugh before she gave him a kiss on the cheek and she ran to the girl's locker room. InuYasha watched her retreating form and grinned. How lucky was he to get the sweetest and most beautiful girl in school? InuYasha grabbed his stuff from his locker and left to his next class, knowing it was going to be boring without Kagome there…

* * *

Kagome slipped on her socks as she sat in the locker room, her wet hair draped over her shoulder. She was wearing a black tank top, a dark green sailor skirt, green and black converses, a green necklace, and a black spiked bracelet on her right wrist. She was smiling because of the kiss InuYasha had given her in the hallway. She felt nothing could mess up her day now. Suddenly ChristinaAtakuyo** (A/N: A character I made after my favorite author and friend! You rule, Christina- Chan! (Hugs New Friend) And, yes. Cats ARE possessed now a days… --),** a black dog demon with droopy ears and a bushy tail and one of Kagome's close friends, gave Kagome her cell phone.

" It started ringing after you and Sango ran after Miroku. I took it before anyone could read the text message. Don't worry! I didn't read it either." Christina said smiling.

Kagome took it and smiled back. " Thanks Christina-Chan!" Kagome watched Christina leave before reading her message. At the name, her face paled. " It's Bankotsu…" She whispered. Kagome read the message.

**Time: 12: 34 P.M **

**Date: October 14, 2005**

**From: Bankotsu: **

" **Hey, Kags. Haven't talked to you in a while, huh? Well, just wanted to tell you that I'm coming to see you. Well, I'm going to see Jankotsu really. He goes to your school you know. But, that aside can't wait to see you. I'm going at the end of the month, October 31. We really need to talk, you know? I hate the way we ended things. So, call me or whatever. See ya on Halloween! **

**Love, **

**Ching-Ching" **

Kagome bit her bottom lip and felt tears reaching her eyes. " I can't believe this…" She growled.

" Can't believe what?" Came a voice from the door. Kagome jumped a bit, but sighed when she realized it was just Sango. Sango's Hirikotsu had a small dent and Sango seemed flushed.

" Nothing." Kagome replied before walking away, her head down.

Sango watched Kagome leave in confusion. _' What was that about? I hope Kagome's okay…'_

* * *

Kagome looked at her lunch with little interest. InuYasha was late. He had texted her and said he had to talk to her, and he was late. She poked at her food, the lunch lady said it was some sort of mixer of peas, chicken and rice, and she could've sworn that it moved on it's own. Kagome pushed it to the side and began to think about Bankotsu's message this afternoon.

' _Why is he coming here? To see his brother, no duh. But, why see me? Can't he just admit we are over? He broke my heart! He has no right to see me! Oh, and what will InuYasha do? Kill him, maybe! Oh, man… I never told him about Bankotsu…or how he hurt me…' _Kagome put her head in her hands and began to cry at the memory of what happened almost a year ago.

_&&&_

_Kagome walked down the hallway of Takahashi High, her boyfriend, Bankotsu on her arm. She was smiling on the outside, but in her heart, she was depressed. Bankotsu smelled different that morning and she hated it. It was another girl's perfume on his body, meaning he cheated on her. At that realization, she began to cry. Bankotsu, a boy with tan skin, a long braid in his hair, black hair, dark blue eyes and a muscular build, stopped and looked at her._

" _Kags? What's wrong?" He asked._

_Kagome glared at him, her eyes slightly red. She was using a great deal of her strength to not kill Bankotsu here and now. " Don't you dare call me that! You- you cheated on me! Didn't you!" She screamed, tears still falling. People around them watched them. Bankotsu was the only person Kagome ever dated, and might date, so if they broke up, she probably wouldn't date again for a long time. Bankotsu gulped and looked at the ground._

" _Kagome? Can we talk about this somewhere else?" He asked timidly._

" _WHY! SCARED ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE WILL THINK! YOU ASS! YOU ALWAYS DO THAT! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS WHAT PEOPLE THINK ABOUT YOU, INSTEAD OF THE PROBLEMS IN YOUR RELATIONSHIP!" Kagome screamed. Bankotsu glared. _

" _Well, maybe if you'd at least trust me, I wouldn't have to cheat!" _

_Kagome's heart fell. " What are you talking about!" She countered. _

" _You don't trust me with your virginity, much less your heart!" _

Kagome smacked him. " How dare you? I told you I loved you, I was ready to be with you for so long, and you do this because I'm not ready to have sex! I hate you! We're over! Go and move to Hiroshima for all I care! I never want to see you again!" With that, Kagome ran out of the school, clutching her bandanna to her head and throwing a ring Bankotsu had bought her to the ground.

&&&

Kagome sensed someone coming and quickly wiped her tears. She looked up and saw a boy with short, dark brown hair, eyeliner, lip-gloss and a kimono looking shirt with jeans, Jankotsu. He sat in front of Kagome and smiled.

" So, it's true what I heard? Someone exposed you for being an inuhanyou and you fled to Tokyo?" He said jokingly, his voice sounding like a woman's.

" No, I moved here because of my mother's duties at the shrine. But, it's nice to see you too, Jankotsu." Kagome smiled.

Jankotsu laughed. " I heard you crying. So, Ching-Ching really texted you?"

Kagome looked to her lap after smiling a little at the nickname she gave Bankotsu, since his name in short was Bank. She frowned again. " Yeah, he did."

" He really misses you, you know. He's always telling me how stupid he was to lose such a good girl. What an idiot he was to only see sex instead of the good trust and friendship in that relationship. I tell him it's always his fault. But, I also told him today not to see you."

" Why?" Kagome asked, looking up.

" You don't deserve him bothering you now that you're so happy. I've seen the guy your with, InuYasha I think his name was. Good catch, Kags!"

Kagome giggled. " Thanks, Jank. I really don't want to see him… Not now anyway… I know that a fight will ensue between him and InuYasha, seeing as InuYasha has a jealousy issue and Bankotsu is so possessive… Plus, I never really talked to InuYasha about Bank…"

" Don't tell him. If you do, Bankotsu will do what he always does, use InuYasha's feelings to get him weak in battle. If I see Ching-Ching, I'll tell him to leave you alone. Okay?" Jankotsu got up.

" Okay. Thanks, Jank."

" No prob. See ya on the flip side, Higurashi." And Jankotsu left.

Kagome sat there, thinking about how Jankotsu will go about completing this task, when someone covered her eyes from behind her. Kagome instantly recognized the tough clawed hands, but played dumb.

" Hmmm…. Is it Sango?"

" Nope." Came InuYasha's voice.

" The ghost of Christmas past?"

" Nope."

" (Gasp) Kami! What are you doing on earth!"

" Kagome!" InuYasha laughed as her picked her up by the waist and held her close. She brought her knees close to her, using her arms to keep boys from looking up her skirt, and laughed too.

" I knew it was you!" She squealed.

InuYasha brought them outside to the sun and they began to kiss against the oak tree, their usual make out spot. She was being carried by him bridal style and she had her arms around his neck. They laid on the ground and he held her a little off the ground, making sure she wasn't getting dirty. When they broke apart, lack of air, she gazed into his eyes and began to play with his ears, making him purr a little.

" Now, I know you didn't tell me to meet you just so we can make out, cause you wouldn't have been late." Kagome smiled.

InuYasha sat up and put Kagome in his lap. " Okay, I came here to tell you that I found a person that can explain that weird feeling we get when ever we kiss…" InuYasha blushed at the last part, making Kagome want to scream: " KAWAII!"

" Who?" She asked.

" My brother, Seeshomaru. I called him and he told me to bring you to his house later today, after school."

" Your brother? You never told me about him."

InuYasha shrugged and scowled. " We don't exactly get along… He kinda hates me…"

" Why?"

" Guess."

" Oh… Being a half demon, right? Ass..." Kagome growled.

InuYasha grabbed her hands and gave them a calming squeeze. " Don't fuss over it… Let's just go and see what this," He kissed her and a tingly feeling ran throughout their bodies. He broke away and almost laughed at Kagome's shocked face, " means."

Kagome just nodded and kissed him. He kissed back eagerly and it was all-innocent, their tongues tired from before. They were so in their own world, called " The Hanyou Lovers World" by Sango and Miroku, they failed to notice three shadows hover over them.

" You know, there's a policy at this school about P.D.A's." Came a voice from above them.

The two looked and saw Kikyo with her posse, Kagura and Kanna, Kagura with short brown hair pulled into a ponytail and piercing eyes, Kanna with white hair and empty black eyes. All three wore matching cheerleading outfits, short skirts and a tight long sleeved shirt that ended at their bellybuttons. It was green, red and blue, the school's colors. Kagura and Kanna were sisters that had joined the cheer squad to fit in, coming to this school a little more than a week ago. They instantly became Kikyo's girls, people who did what Kikyo wanted, when she wanted. Kagome scoffed and got up, facing Kikyo down. Kikyo was a little taller than Kagome, but Kagome didn't care. InuYasha had told Kagome everything, from his relationship with Kikyo to the way things ended, and, let's just say, Kagome wasn't too happy.

" Do you know there's a school policy on sluts who cheat on their boyfriends pissing off inu hanyous?" She countered, getting a: " Oh… Shit…" from InuYasha.

Kikyo's eyes became thin slits. " Listen, you murdering bitch. You better take that back or-"

" Or what? You'll beat me up? Please, I'd kick your ass." Kagome snarled.

Kikyo suddenly reached up to smack Kagome but she grabbed Kikyo's wrist. " Oh, bad idea." With that, Kagome squeezed her wrist, causing Kikyo to slump to the ground in pain.

" OW! STOP!" She screamed. Kanna and Kagura glared. Suddenly, one had Kagome's hair and another had her in a lock around the back, their arms holding her back.

" Hey! Let me go!" Kagome screamed. She struggled against them, only to realize they had demonic strength. She kicked and hit one in the gut, only to get a hard punch. She began to wonder where InuYasha was, only to see him in some kind of barrier. Kagome looked at Kikyo as she dodged a punch, to see Kikyo holding her hands above her, using priestess magic to keep InuYasha from breaking her barrier. Suddenly she heard the words that she hadn't heard in so long.

" Just give it up, Half Breed. No one's coming to save you."

Kagome growled and kicked herself out of Kanna's grip, sending her flying into Kagura. At that moment, the bell rang. They were out there so long; they had to go home, seeing as they had the last lunch. After lunch was their last class, then home. Kagome sank to her knees and sobbed, tears of agony falling out of her eyes. Kikyo laughed at Kagome's tears and snapped her fingers, a signal for her posse to leave with her. InuYasha ran to Kagome and picked her up bridal style. She nuzzled into his neck and sobbed. InuYasha knew why she was crying. Ryoga had said those exact words to her when he was beating her up in that alley.

" Shh… Kagome, don't cry…" He said soothingly.

Kagome just continued to cry, not noticing InuYasha walking over to a parked limo and getting in. The man in the front saw her crying and said nothing, knowing how Lord InuYasha was with women. InuYasha had Kagome in his lap as the limo drove toward the limits of Tokyo, Kagome watching the houses and scenery pass as she let InuYasha's warmth sooth her. She was so ashamed of herself for being so weak. Those girls didn't know what happened all those years ago, or did they? They _did_ hang out with Kikyo after all, why not know what their new enemies soft spot was? It was only relevant. A large mansion was seen in the distance, making Kagome look up from InuYasha's chest. The lack of blue fabric seemed to slightly shock her, but the realization of where she was shocked her more. She was in a limo, only being in one so she could get to her father's funeral, and a large mansion, bigger than Shikon High, was before her, it's gold gates opening for the limo to come in. She gulped at the realization that she was about to meet a member of InuYasha's family, even though she never even met his mother! Kagome began to panic as they got out, went to the door, and knocked.

" What's wrong Kagome?" InuYasha asked, some what worried. He never saw Kagome look so worried, so scared.

She sighed then laughed. " I'm nervous about meeting my boyfriends family." She giggled and InuYasha joined in. They stopped when the doors opened and, in the middle, was a small green imp in a black tux. Kagome tried to keep herself from laughing. InuYasha just chuckled.

" Hey, Jaken. We're here to see Fluffy." InuYasha began to crack up, Kagome watching with confusion and Jaken with aggravation.

" Master InuYasha! You know Lord Seeshomaru despises that name!" Jaken squealed.

InuYasha shrugged it off and grabbed Kagome's hand, dragging her in. Jaken watched this and began to wonder. _' Is this girl InuYasha's mate for life?' _

* * *

Sango sat there, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Why was she so nervous? Well, she had every right to be. Here she was, at the home of Miroku's parents, in America, a small vacation for the long weekend, getting ready to tell his parents they were engaged. She was so scared. The thing was, Sango never really formally met Mr. and Mrs. Hoshi, when she and Miroku started going out, she met them through web-cam, and the camera was faulty. Now, a few years later, here she was, sitting at a table in front of Miroku's parents, an awkward silence filling the room. Sango wasn't afraid of Miroku's mother, named Kitoyo, but it was Miroku's dad, Yokoto, that scared her. He had such cold eyes, and he never smiled. Kitoyo was always smiling and made Sango less nervous. She was the opposite of her husband, a weird relationship in Sango's opinion. But, it reminded her of her relationship with Miroku. She was so goal oriented and serious at times, while Miroku's life was all over the place and he was always joking around. They were what the other lacked, so, did that mean the old saying was true? Opposites attract? If that were true, that meant she and Miroku were going to be one of those couples that lasts. Sango felt someone touch her shoulder and she looked to her right, to see Miroku with a grin.

" I'm so happy for you two!" His mother screeched, making Sango cringe a little. Sango looked to Miroku's father, to see him with a displeased face.

" Sango, tell me something. Is it true that you live alone?"

" Y-yes." Sango stuttered, looking away from Yokoto, his eyes scaring her.

" And why is that?" It may seem hard to believe, but Yokoto was trying to break Sango, he knew all bout her past, but loved making people relive horrible memories. " I never really heard what happened."

" Well… I was fourteen at the time, and I was at InuYasha's house when it happened. I got a call from the hospital, my…" Sango looked at the ground to conceal her tears.

" Continue." Yokoto said angrily.

" Father, stop it." Miroku said sternly.

" Why son? Is it because she's not worthy of you? Because she is too poor for you, too weak?" Sango looked at him in disbelief. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

" Father! Do not speak of Sango in such a way!" Miroku got up and slammed his fists into the table. Sango went to him and put her hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

" Miroku… Honey, relax-." Sango was cut off by a shout from Miroku.

" How dare you, Father? Sango did nothing to deserve this treatment!" Miroku yelled. He grabbed Sango's hands and went outside to the back of the large house, to the large lake. He stopped and sighed, seeing Sango's crying face in the reflection on the water. He embraced her and allowed her to cry on him, knowing the pain she was going through. His father was so cruel; he tested how strong a person was by seeing if they can relive the greatest traumatic moment in their lives, his sick way of seeing who's worthy of someone in the Hoshi family. Miroku had never seen first hand the pain someone went through when his father did that, so Miroku thought of it as a normal thing, but not to Sango. Not to _his _Sango. She was too sweet for Father Hoshi's treatment, too gentle to relive that kind of trauma. Miroku remembered that night fondly, it was the first time Sango ever admitted that she needed someone, that she needed him.

&&&

" _And… WA LA! I won!" InuYasha cheered as he threw Miroku's remote on the ground, his hands in the air. He had just beaten his all time high score, he beat Miroku at all the video games they owned, ten times for each game. He wore a pair of baggy sweats and a baggy t-shirt; his P.Js. Miroku wore jeans and a wife beater, Sango in a pink sailor skirt and a black shirt. They all had converses on, a mistake they made that morning before they went to school. Miroku frowned and glared at Sango, who was giggling. InuYasha plopped next to Miroku on the couch, Sango on Miroku's right. " Stop being a poor sport, M. Wanna try again? Triple or nothing?" InuYasha grinned. _

_Miroku snarled. " No. I rather not loose again. Thanks." He looked away, to Sango. He began to wonder about their relationship as she sat on the ground with InuYasha, daring him to beat her. Miroku watched the excitement in Sango's eyes as she dropped kicked InuYasha's game guy off a cliff, killing him and winning round one. Sango wasn't the first one to say, " I love you", but Miroku was. Ever since then, Sango said it, but was shy about it. She never told Miroku she needed him for anything, which was normal. Sango's motto was, " If you can do it yourself, why need someone else," a motto Miroku hated. Why was HE the woman in this relationship sometimes? Why couldn't Sango just go, " Miroku, I need you to help me with this," or, " Miroku, I need you to do this for me"? Why didn't she ever need anyone? He watched Sango racing a car next; passing InuYasha's and making him crash into a building._

" _HEY! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU PLAY!" He barked._

_Sango smirked. " So? That's how I play." Sango replied, making a swift turn without looking at InuYasha. Miroku scoffed playfully and began to mess with Sango's cell phone, wanting to beat her score at Snake. Sango prided herself with her high score in that game, always trying to beat it. InuYasha did once, getting a black eye. Miroku laughed at that memory, when the phone let out a loud," Girl, answer your phone! Drama on the line!" Miroku nearly dropped the phone and began to worry that he broke it. Sango took it from him and laughed. _

" _M, calm down. It's just my new ring tone!" She said, flipping open her phone. She scowled at the number but answered it. " Hello? … Yes, this is she." Sango got up and left the room. InuYasha shrugged at the look Miroku gave him and went to turn off the Game Cube. Suddenly, an agonizing scream broke through the house, scaring InuYasha and Miroku from their comfortable spots. They ran to the backyard and saw Sango on her knees, holding her face in her hands. InuYasha instantly smelled tears. Miroku ran to Sango and held her. _

" _Sango! What happened!" Miroku asked, panicked. _

_She didn't look at him, just took her hands from her face and stared at the ground. " They're gone… All of them…gone…"  
_

_InuYasha suddenly sensed it, a strange and sad aura overpowering the usually happy aura that was once Sango. " Was it… Your family?" He asked, his voice softer than usual. Sango was like a sister to him, a kind, caring, " I'll pound you 'cause I love you", kind of sister, the one's you trusted like no tomorrow. It hurt him to see her this way. _

_Sango shook a little before nodding. " They were coming back from elder Keade's… Two drunk drivers hit them from both sides… Mom and Dad died instantly but Kohaku… He asked for me while in the hospital… That's why they called… But… while the doctor was talking to me… He… died…" Sango began to sob heavily as she put her head in her hands again. Miroku's eyes widened and InuYasha looked away. A drunk driver also killed his dad when he was seven, but it was intentional. They hated InuTaishio for having InuYasha and killed him, to make a point that humans and demons should never mix. He took a long time to get over it. And knew how Sango felt. Sango got up and walked to the house, the boys following her. _

" _Sango? Where are you going?" Miroku asked, his voice scared. _

_Sango looked to them and they gasped. Her eyes were so emotionless and empty… " I'm going home… To get ready to answer phone calls and figure out what I'm going to do… Leave me alone, okay?" And Sango was gone from the house, running down the long series of shrine steps to her house just down the street. InuYasha smelled her tears and then fresh one's, coming from Miroku. InuYasha looked and saw Miroku walking up stairs, his head down. InuYasha looked down and to where Sango had disappeared, worried about his only two friends. _

_Miroku sat next to Sango at her house after the funeral, InuYasha saying goodbye and thank you to people who came. Sango wore a black dress, the boys black suits. Sango hadn't spoken since the wake and Miroku hadn't left her side since then either. InuYasha called that he was leaving, knowing that they needed to talk. When InuYasha left, Sango got up and went to her room, Miroku following. He saw her packing her things, putting things in boxes and suitcases, not looking at Miroku when he came in._

" _Sango, what are you doing?" He asked. _

_Sango didn't look until she put three shirts in a suitcase. " Packing. I'm moving in with elder Keade in Hiroshima." She replied flatly. _

_Miroku's eyes widened. " El- Elder Keade's? Why?" _

" _I have to. I can't go anywhere; I can't live on my own. I'm sorry, but I have to." Fresh tears reached Sango's eyes as she continued to pack._

" _You can't!" Miroku yelled._

_Sango slammed her suitcase lid closed. " Why not? I don't have no where else to go!"  
_

" _Yes you do! Izayoi can keep this place just for you! You don't have to leave! I can help you!" _

" _I don't need your help!" _

" _Yes, you do! Just admit that you need me!" _

" _No! I won't! I can't! I don't want to be that weak to need someone else!" Sango yelled suddenly, tears that seemed to burn rolling down her face. Miroku embraced her in silence. " I know I need you… I'm was too scared to admit it… I need you, Miroku… I need you…" She cried, Miroku's heart souring. _

&&&

And, that was it. Miroku convinced Izayoi to keep the house open under her name, as long as Sango took good care of the place and was good in school. It made Sango realize she didn't need to feel weak when she needed someone, and it help their relationship blossom into what it was now. Miroku snapped back to reality when he felt Sango move against his chest. He looked to the door and saw his parents. His father had a bump on his head and his mother was rubbing her fist tenderly, an angry expression on her face. It reminded them of when InuYasha and Kagome fought. One minute they were arguing and she hits him. The next day they resume making out under their oak tree. Sango and Miroku tried to conceal their laughs as they went over to the porch where his parents were standing. Sango fidgeted in Miroku's arms, scared of what was going to happen.

" Yoto, say it…" Kitoyo warned, her fist out. Miroku chuckled at his mother's tactic, it always worked on his father.

Yokoto glared at her and sighed in defeat. " Sango, I just wanted to say… I'm sorry. I'm too overprotective of my son and I know you will treat him well. So, welcome to the family." He held out his arms to her and, to all their surprise, his eyes held a new found warmth. Sango was too shocked to move at first, but eased up and hugged her future father in law.

" Thank you, Mr.Hoshi." She said politely.

He shocked her, and everyone, when he kissed her forehead. " Please," He said with a smile, " Call me Dad."

Sango began to tear up. " AND CALL ME MOM!" Called Kitoyo.

All laughed and the tension that once filled the place was gone…

* * *

" Dammit," Kagome panted, " I HATE this damn house…" She and InuYasha were climbing the stairs in Seeshomaru's house up to where he was, his study. Jaken had told them the elevator, yes, there is an ELEVATOR in Seeshomaru's house, was broken and for them to take the stairs. The first few sets of stairs were nothing, to a human they would have collapsed LONG ago, but this was the NINTH set of stairs they had climbed in the large house. Seeshomaru, apparently, had a study in the tiptop of the house; his secretary was going to be waiting for them to take them to Seeshomaru. The outside of the house was an egg white and at least five stories tall, it was also known as Seeshomaru's business building, half of it anyway. The bottom half was business, the top was a house. InuTaishio, InuYasha and Seeshomaru's father, had lived here with InuYasha, Izayoi and Seeshomaru until InuYasha was three. They then moved to the shrine they live at now, a request made by Izayoi. She grew up in that shrine and wanted InuYasha to see how special it was to her. They planned to live there until InuYasha was ten, then they planned to move to Hiroshima. But, InuTaishio died before that and, because Seeshomaru had inherited both the house AND the business, Izayoi and InuYasha stayed in the shrine, once called the Hirosaki **(A/N: Izayoi's maiden name) **Shrine, and named it after InuTaishio, The Tajjii Shrine. InuYasha told Kagome this already, but left out the details that were Seeshomaru's home.

" You said it…" InuYasha panted as he sat on the last step. They had finally got to the top and were taking a break. They were sitting on the step that led to a long hallway, when they heard a DING. Both looked to the source of the noise to see a familiar imp/ demon stepping out of the elevator, a grin on his face. Jaken looked to the hanyous when he heard growling and sensed fire. Kagome got up and began to chase Jaken down and up the hallway.

" YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU LIED TO US! YOU SAID THE FUDGIN' ELEVATOR WAS BROKEN, ONLY SO YOU COULD HAVE IT ALL TO YOURSELF! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kagome screamed as she chased him, jarring people out of rooms. There were several doors near the main door down the hallway, all offices for different employees. They all looked out and groaned, mumbling about loud teenagers and them having no manners. InuYasha groaned and grabbed Kagome by the arms, holding her back as she screamed at Jaken. He had three large bumps on his head, a bleeding nose, torn suit, black eye and missing tooth.

" Kagome-Chan?" Came a calm voice from behind them. Kagome and InuYasha looked to see a woman, about twenty-one, standing there in an orange and pink lady suit. She had long brown hair pulled into a messy French bun and matching sandals. She had large brown eyes and a diamond engagement ring on her wedding finger. Kagome eyes lit up and she ran from InuYasha's arms to the woman's.

" RIN-SAMA!" She squealed. InuYasha cocked an eyebrow. How did Kagome know Seeshomaru's secretary? Kagome stood before Rin, who ruffled Kagome's hair affectionately. " Hi, my future Nee-Chan. I didn't know you worked for Seeshomaru."

Rin smiled. " And I didn't know you were dating my bosses' brother." Rin laughed and smiled at InuYasha, who blushed. " That reminds me! Seeshomaru is waiting for you two in his office. Come with me." And they all, with the exception of an injured Jaken, walked toward Seeshomaru's office.

" So," Kagome grinned, " when did Souta ask?"

Rin blushed and giggled. " Last night. He was so nervous! He nearly dropped the ring! But, I was overjoyed."

" I'm so happy for you two!" Kagome squealed, grabbing InuYasha's arm. " Aren't you, baby?" Kagome added, smiling sweetly at InuYasha.

InuYasha blushed and looked away. " Yeah, I guess…" He trailed off. Kagome giggled at his cuteness and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Rin smiled. " You two are perfect."

Kagome and InuYasha blushed. " Really?" They asked in unison.

Rin nodded. " Mmmhmm. You two are the perfect couple. Like… Two pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly." Rin stopped in front of an oak door with the name, " Seeshomaru" on it in gold important looking letters. Rin smiled at them once more before knocking on the door. A voice told her to enter and she stuck her head in. " Lord Seeshomaru? Your younger brother and his… ' Potential mate' are here." Both hanyous blushed and walked in. Seeshomaru sat at a large desk with papers neatly piled on it. Behind him was a large window that over looked the countryside. The office was big with dark blue walls and a large cushy chair. Two smaller versions of his chair lay in front of his desk. The walls were lined with books and pictures of family, even InuYasha, and famous people Seeshomaru had met.

Seeshomaru looked up and gestured for them to sit without a word. Rin gave them a reassuring smile before leaving. Both hanyous sat down and glanced nervously at Seeshomaru. He looked at them with all seriousness. He leaned back in his chair.

" Hello, Little Brother." He said calmly.

" Hey, Seeshomaru." InuYasha answered flatly.

Seeshomaru cocked an eyebrow at Kagome. " And who is this beauty?"

Kagome blushed. InuYasha growled. " She's Kagome, _MY GIRLFRIEND_." InuYasha exaggerated the words to make a point that Kagome was his. She groaned and kicked him. " OW!" He yelled.

Seeshomaru let out a rare laugh, a shock to InuYasha. " She's feisty, this one. I like her. Kagome, is it?"

" Yes." Kagome answered.

" Kagome, when you first met InuYasha, did you feel a weird feeling running through your body?"

" Uh-huh."

" And when you kissed, did a blue aura surround you two?"

Both inu hanyous blushed. " Uh… Well… We never really noticed…" InuYasha answered.

" I see. Kiss her." Seeshomaru commanded.

InuYasha snapped his glance from his lap to Seeshomaru. " Pardon?"

" You heard me. Kiss her."

" Why?" They asked in unison.

" Don't flatter yourselves. I don't care about your love life. I just want to see if the aura appears. Kiss and get it over with."

InuYasha and Kagome blushed and glanced at each other. Normally, kissing was no problem **(A/N: NO $H!T! --) **but now… It was too much to kiss in front of Seeshomaru. Still… despite their OBVIOUS discomfort, they leaned in and kissed, forcing themselves to think that Seeshomaru wasn't there. A strong blue aura surrounded them, making Seeshomaru block his vision for a while. When they broke apart, Seeshomaru had a pleased look on his face.

He got up and walked over to Kagome, extending his hand out to her. " Welcome to the family, Future Mrs. InuYasha Tajjii." Kagome shook his hand as she and InuYasha's jaws hit the floor.

" Wha?" They mumbled, red faced and wise eyed.

" The inu hanyou sign of life long mateship. It's a sign every inuhanyou feels when they meet the one woman or man that they are supposed to be with forever. I've seen it before, but never so strong." Seeshomaru explained as he sat back down.

" So… your saying InuYasha and I are…"

" Mates for life?" InuYasha finished for Kagome. Seeshomaru nodded.

" Kagome, when is your night of weakness?"

" Full moon." She answered timidly.

" Well, now it's the new moon, since that is InuYasha's weak night and you two are now mates. Should I tell Izayoi that a wedding is coming up?" Both hanyous fell to the ground in shock and began to twitch. Seeshomaru pressed the intercom button ion his office phone. " Rin? Call clean up. I think they're having a seizer."

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: White Hair, Black Hair and the Dinner!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: How kawaii! Their mates for life! Any way, sorry again for the long no update time… Damn computer and phone service… Anyway! Christina will get more play in the next chappy. And, coming up in future chapters, Kagome will get to express her feelings on her life. And, could you believe it? I made BANKOTSU her ex! You'd think it'd be Hojo or Kouga, but they're the usual. And, am I usual? NOOOO! And, what happened with Seeshomaru? A total twist! My cousin read the story and then this chapter and was SHOCKED! She couldn't believe it! But, was it REALLY that hard to figure out? I didn't think so. But, I AM the writer after all! I also have to contribute the late night cram sessions for my exams to my no updates. I was able to do little stories at school and at my dad's but not the long stuff… (Sighs) I gotta go! More chapters for you guys! And, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **_

_**Love ya! Arigoto for reading and Ja Ne! **_

_**  
Kagome4455**_


	7. White Hair, Black Hair, and the Dinner

_**Disclaimer: I don't own " InuYasha" but I do own this story and Christina. Not the real one. The fake one. **_

_**A/N: Well, in this chappy, Christina gets more play. And the new guy I made InuYasha fight? He's not important. He's just there to be there. Enjoy!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: White Hair, Black Hair and the Dinner!**

"Wow," Sango whimpered, "That's deep." All the girls, Kagome, Christina, and Sango, began to cry as Leonardo Decaprio's character, Jack, began to sink into the water. InuYasha and Miroku let out a snore. All the teens were at Sango's house and were watching "Titanic" on her couch. InuYasha was lying against Kagome and Miroku against Sango, Christina sitting on the armchair. She was part of their crew now, getting into fights with them and hanging out with them. The girls were watching the whole movie; the boys fell asleep at the first twenty minutes. They wanted to watch "House of the Dead" but, _noooooo_. What the girl's wanted was law. No horror movies until AFTER they cried over a hot actor. InuYasha woke up to the scent of tears to see Kagome blow into a tissue and sob.

"He was so Kawaii… Why him? Why not some other bastard!" She cried. Sango and Christina nodded in agreement and they continued to sob. InuYasha used his claw to scratch the inside of his ear as he yawned, Miroku continued to snore and drool. In his sleep, his hand reached out and began to grope Sango, making her yelp at first. Sango growled at him and her eye twitched. InuYasha and Kagome took on annoyed expressions and held up three clawed fingers. Christina went to go get the first aid kit. She had known Sango and Miroku long enough to know what was coming next.

Sango got up, Miroku not noticing, and grabbed a big broom. Christina put the first aid kit on the floor and put up three fingers. "Three, two, one…" Kagome, Christina and InuYasha said in unison. Sango screeched and began to pound Miroku with the broom. He woke up and cried out in pain. Sango stopped and threw the broom at Miroku's head. It hit him and he knocked out. A chibi InuSasha got the broom and threw it away.** (A/N: Even though the chibi is everywhere, closing people's mouths when their jaws drop to the floor in shock and what not, she is not seen by the main characters. She is merely there for comic purposes. She's so kawaii!)** Kagome sighed. InuYasha laughed. Christina opened the first aid kit.

"You guys are lucky I know how to fix wounds!" She laughed.

Kagome giggled. "That's only because you race a lot and get a lot of injuries!" All laughed, except Miroku who was still knocked out, and then sighed.

"So, what's up for tomorrow guys?" Sango asked.

"I got a race tomorrow but after that, nothing." Christina said. Miroku twitched.

"What about you two?" Sango asked InuYasha and Kagome.

InuYasha and Kagome sighed. "We are having a big dinner tomorrow… Mrs. H and Ma want to meet…" InuYasha winced.

Kagome groaned. "Not only that, but Seeshomaru, Rin, Souta, _AND_ Gramps are gonna be there. That's like, _EVERYONE_ in our families… They want to celebrate our engagement…" Both hanyous blushed.

Christina tightened a bandage on Miroku's arm. He just woke up. "That's tough…. Aren't you two human tomorrow?" He asked, wincing from his headache.

Both nodded. Kagome suddenly got the "Kawaii Puppy Dog" face on. "And, guys? We were wondering… Will you guys go with us?" She asked cutely. They looked at one another. They contemplated not going, but one look at Kagome's pleading eyes and they gave in.

"Sure. I got nothing better to do…" Christina answered.

Sango and Miroku sighed. "Why not? We don't want you two to go at this alone." Miroku said as Sango nodded.

InuYasha and Kagome jumped up and gave each other high fives. "See, Kags? I _TOLD _you that face was too cute to resist!" InuYasha laughed.

Christina, Sango and Miroku fell on the ground, ANIME STYLE, on the ground. _'Kami, help us!' _They thought in unison.

Kagome smiled. "But, to go, you guys need… nicer clothes."

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Was her answer.

"Tomorrow, we are going to the mall!" Kagome screamed.

* * *

Kagome stepped out the dressing room in a dark blue gown, it had a slit in the front and in the slit was a glittery red fabric. That fabric also laced the bottom of the dress. It was strapless and hugged Kagome's curves nicely. Sango later stepped out in a long pink dress with pink off the shoulder sleeves and a long train and hugged her curves nicely. Christina was the last to come out in a black gown with white puffs for sleeves and white lace on the bottom. Like the other dresses, it hugged her curves nicely. The girls stood in front of a mirror and waited for the guys to come back from whatever store they snuck to.

Kagome looked to Christina and frowned. "What's wrong, C-Chan?" Sango nodded at Kagome's statement.

Christina frowned. "I-I don't have a date…" She whimpered. She looked to the ground in shame and expected to hear laughing. But, she didn't. Instead she looked up and saw the girls gapping at Seeshomaru, who was talking to InuYasha and Miroku. Christina was awe struck at his beauty. Kagome noticed this and grabbed Christina's tail, dragging her to Seeshomaru. Sango followed and cringed at the mischievous look in Kagome's eyes.

Seeshomaru looked when Kagome and the girls approached and smiled. InuYasha and Miroku were in shock at how beautiful their women looked. Kagome put Christina in front of Seeshomaru and grinned. "Hello, Seeshomaru-San. What are you doing here?" Kagome grinned.

"I came to get a suit for tonight's dinner. And, might I add, you are doing a fine job at keeping my brother well kept," Kagome giggled, InuYasha growled, " And, who is this beauty?" Seeshomaru looked to Christina, who was blushing.

"This is my friend Christina. She seventeen, you know. And, your eighteen right, Sesshy?" Kagome asked, excitingly. InuYasha groaned at Kagome's plan. He already saw it. She's was playing Cupid again…

Seeshomaru smiled and took Christina's hand, kissing it and bowing before her. "Hello, Christina. Pleasure to meet you." He said kindly.

Christina blushed crimson. "Pleasure to meet you too." She said shyly. Seeshomaru didn't let her hand go for minutes. When he did, she felt herself shaking.

"You know, she's going alone to the dinner tonight." Sango said from behind Miroku. Miroku gave Sango a look.

Christina glared at Sango. "Is this true?" Seeshomaru asked.

Cristina looked down. "Yes." She said timidly.

"Well, it would be my honor to escort you to the dinner." Seeshomaru said with a bow.

Christina's eyes brightened up. "You mean it?" She asked.

Kagome was giggling with Sango while the boys kept lifting up the bottom of their dresses with their foot without them knowing. Kagome noticed and punched InuYasha, Sango grabbing a nearby manikin and whacking Miroku with it. Seeshomaru saw this, and he and Christina laughed. "I mean it," Seeshomaru chuckled, "I will pick you up at my brother's at 10:00, sound good?" Seeshomaru asked. Christina nodded. "All right. Is that the dress you're buying?"

"I guess." Christina answered.

"Great. I will have to get a suit to match it. See you all tonight." With that, Seeshomaru left to the other end of the large store, to the men's section. The girls watched him leave.

"What a show off…" InuYasha growled.

Kagome turned to him. "Why do you say that? I thought he was a gentleman."

"Me too." Sango added. Christina was already at the register, buying her dress and getting ready to call for a ride home.

InuYasha turned away from Kagome. Kagome understood his action and put her arms around his neck, jumping on his back despite wearing a dress. " I know what's wrong with you." She sang.

InuYasha smirked. "You do, do ya?"

"Of course!" Kagome said in a child like voice, "You think I want you to act like Seeshomaru, all primp and proper. Bull!" Kagome opened her mouth wide. " I love you for who you are and how you act! I wouldn't have you any other way!" She exclaimed.

InuYasha chuckled and grabbed Kagome's waist, puling her so her legs were around his waist and they were facing each other. "Really?" He asked.

Kagome kissed his nose. "Really. Now, the dinner's tonight, LET'S GET YOU AND MIROKU SUITS TO MATCH OUR DRESSES!" She cried.

Miroku frowned. "No way am I wearing a pink suit…"

* * *

"Tighten your tie, InuYasha."

"How many times do I have to tie it before it strangles me, Kagome?"

"Quit complaining and tighten it."

"Fine."

"Now, you look snazzy!"

"Don't say that, Kagome. It sounds lame."

"Fine. LOOK AT YOU! YOU SEXY BEAST!"

"THAT'S WORSE!"

"Miroku, fix your vest."

"How am I supposed to do that, Sango? I might lose circulation if I tighten the strap."

"No, you won't. It's all loose on you now. Fix it."

"There. Better now?"

"What are you; five? Gimme."

"Sango, aren't we fresh?"

"Shut it, monk. I'm just fixing your vest."

"Aw… I wanted you to be naughty! Be naughty, Sango. (Whispers) I won't tell."

(BANG) "If I get another dent in Hirikotsu thanks to you, Kami help us all…"

"Kagome, is my dress on right? My tail is perfectly stuck to my waist, right? The back of the dress is fine?"

"It is, Christina-Chan."

"I feel like it's loose in the back."

"Its fine, Chris."

"Are you sure? I feel like it's so loose."

"It's not loose."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"Really positive?"

"IT'S FINE!"

Souta watched as Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Christina ran around the house like chickens without a head as they prepared to get ready for the dinner in two hours. **(A/N: InuYasha and Miroku got black tuxes with vests that matched the girl's dresses. Miroku didn't want to wear a pink vest, but Sango… persuaded him (Hit him) to wear it.) **It was at least an hour drive. Souta had finished getting ready a while ago and was waiting for Rin to get there and for the others to finish. The sun had yet to drop and he was already tired. A beautiful sunset showed off in the distance. Kagome saw it and pushed everyone out of the bathroom.

"GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE!" She cried, closing the door.

InuYasha groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you? Your hair is perfect; your make-up is perfect, and you LOOK PERFECT!"

Sango, Miroku and Christina went down stairs to wait for Rin with Souta. "It's not that…" Kagome trailed off.

" So," InuYasha felt himself turn human. His claws turned to fingernails, his ears disappeared, his eyes turned violet, his hair black, and his fangs were now normal human canines, "what is it?"

"Well… What color are you eyes and hair?"

"Eyes are violet. Hair is black."

"Well… it's… different for me…"

"What do you mean?"

Kagome sighed heavily and opened the door. InuYasha's eyes widened. Kagome's hair was snow white and her eyes were a light gray. Her ears, fangs and claws were gone. "See? I'm not like you when you're human…"

"You look fine. So, you and I aren't identical. I'm fine with it. Aren't you?"

Kagome hugged him. "I love you, you know that?"

InuYasha tilted her chin up. "And I love you." They kissed.

* * *

The limo pulled up at the Tajjii Mansion and Seeshomaru was the first to get out, helping Christina out of the limo. InuYasha helped Kagome out and Miroku helped out Sango. The minute all were out of the car, the flashes of camera bulbs engulfed them. InuYasha growled and pulled Kagome forward towards the stairs, trying to avoid every reporter. But, they were everywhere.

"InuYasha! InuYasha! Tell us! Is this your mate?"

"Seeshomaru, who is this girl your with?"

"INUYASHA! SEESHOMARU! OVER HERE!"

"Young Ladies, who are you?"

InuYasha ran as quick as he could through the crowd and into the building, Seeshomaru and Christina behind him. Sango and Miroku were already in the lobby waiting for them. "Are you all okay?" Sango asked worriedly.

All nodded and InuYasha turned to Seeshomaru with a glare. " I thought you said those stalkeratzzi weren't gonna be here!" InuYasha screamed.

Seeshomaru sighed. "I thought they were not coming. I was wrong."

Christina sighed. "Don't blame him, InuYasha. He didn't know."

Kagome nodded and grabbed InuYasha's hand in her own. "Forget those reporters. Tonight is all about us. Let's enjoy it." Kagome smiled and pulled InuYasha toward the dinning room. They all followed. As they walked into the dinning room, they were met with a crowd of people they thought weren't suppose to be there. It was WAY more than the people the hanyous thought were going to be there. It was probably more business associates than family there. Kagome felt her face get hot. InuYasha felt himself get clammy hands.

"InuYasha! (Gasp) Is this Kagome?" A voice rang out. InuYasha turned to see Izayoi in a dark gray gown approaching them. InuYasha wanted to run, but his mother would always catch him if he tried.

Kagome smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Tajjii." Kagome bowed in respect in front of Izayoi.

Izayoi hugged Kagome when Kagome got up from bowing. "Call me 'Mom'. Sweetie, I'm so glad to have InuYasha with someone that makes him happy." Izayoi smiled and went to InuYasha. "Treat her right. Got it?" Izayoi said in a warning tone.

InuYasha laughed. "Of course Mom." Kagome grinned and patted InuYasha's head. "I'M NOT A PUPPY!"

"Did someone say 'puppy'?" Came a voice that made Kagome shiver.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Kagome said, trying to pull InuYasha away.

He wouldn't move. "Is that your mom?"

Mrs. Higurashi came out of the crowd and gave Kagome a hug. Mrs. Higurashi was wearing a red silk dress that ended above her knees. "Kagome-Chan! You look so beautiful tonight!" Mrs.Higurashi squealed when she released Kagome.

"Thanks Mom. Oh, and this is InuYasha." Kagome said, grabbing InuYasha and pulling him into her mother's view.

Mrs.Higurashi **(A/N: Or Lee, as I named her. I'm seriously getting tired of calling her, "Mrs. Higurashi" all the time… T.T)** hugged InuYasha. "Nice to meet you, dear." She smiled.

"You too, Mrs. Higurashi." InuYasha said in a voice Kagome didn't recognize. Polite? Nervous? Kind? Whatever you wanted to call it, it scared Kagome.

"Call me 'Lee'. Mrs. Higurashi is too formal. So, Kagome never told me you were so handsome! She talks about you all the time and practically sings your praises! Does InuYasha do the same, Izayoi?" Lee asked, ignoring the red faces of the two teens.

"Of course he does! Just yesterday, I heard him sighing like a school girl at a email Kagome-"

"MA!" InuYasha cried in embarrassment.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome and they left toward the balcony, only to be cut off by Seeshomaru's business associate, and the guy InuYasha hated, Kagaomaru. He was a tall wolf demon with gray fur and pointy ears, a long slender tail wrapped around his waist. His hair was short and his eyes were the darkest shade of gray. He wore one of his usual suits and the same evil smile. He always picked on InuYasha, since the day he started working for Seeshomaru when Seeshomaru was seventeen and old enough to run the business, and InuYasha couldn't stand him. "InuYasha! How are ya, half-breed?"

InuYasha put Kagome behind him to hide her from Kagaomaru and growled. "I'm fine… And don't call me that, you Flea-Bag…"

" Great, you got a new one! Oh and who I this? Your half-breed mate?"

InuYasha growled. "Don't call Kagome that…" Oh, how he wished that he wasn't human.

"Kagome, is it? Well, listen, no offense, but you are not the cutest thing in the world. In fact, I liked that Kikyo girl more. She was so evil. You're too innocent."

InuYasha felt his blood boil and he pounced on Kagaomaru, knocking them to the marble floor in a fury of fists. Kagome gasped as the party around them seized. "InuYasha! Stop!" She screamed.

The fighting continued until Miroku came and pulled InuYasha off Kagaomaru. InuYasha struggled only to hear Kagaomaru laugh. "What a pathetic half-breed. But, I guess this is the way it should be. One half-breed with another half-breed. But, still, it's not right. I mean, I don't think I'm the only one that thinks you two shouldn't have been born. Kami, you're making the world dirty with your half-breed blood. Why don't you two just go away and stay there?" Kagaomaru spat. He had a busted lip, a black eye and several bruises.

InuYasha growled and got out of Miroku's hold. He looked and saw Kagome in near tears. He sighed and grabbed Kagome, pulling her down the large dinning room to the balcony that overlooked some of Tokyo, since the mansion was on a high hill. People at the party, all wearing formal clothing, cleared the way for them, all seeing the face InuYasha made. It wasn't even close to happy…

* * *

The wind was perfect and the night sky was a dark blue, almost black. The paparazzi had left and slow music was beginning to fill the night air as it came from the large speakers in the dinning room/ ballroom. The stars shone onto the small pond that was filled with koi fish and onto the petals of the flowers that were in the large garden. The stars lit the balcony once InuYasha shut the large curtains and stepped out to where Kagome was admiring the stars, against the marble railing.

He put an arm around her shoulders and she put her head on his chest, breathing in his colon. "It's so beautiful out here…" She sighed as she nuzzled into him and forgetting the world around her. She wanted to stay out here with InuYasha all night and never go into that room full of people she didn't know, people who probably never understand her and InuYasha's relationship. No one at school did, so who in there would? Kagome stayed perfectly still in InuYasha's hold, wishing to disappear. Why couldn't she and InuYasha just disappear and live together all alone?

"Kagome… I wish we could just leave here… I hate my brother's associates… All of them are demons and humans… They will never understand…" InuYasha said, stroking Kagome's hair.

"They don't have to," Kagome sighed as tears fell down her eyes, "As long as we love each other, nothing else matters."

InuYasha tilted her chin up and wiped a tear with his thumb. "Your right, Kagome. And, you know what? Fuck 'em. Who gives a fuck what they think? **(A/N: Sorry for the swears but this seems like it would be something InuYasha would say.) **I don't really give a damn if they think it's wrong or if they think it's right. What you think, what I think and what our closest loved ones think only matters. And, guess what? They all approve," They both laughed, Kagome's a tearful laugh, "So, let's go back in there and show all those that disapprove of us, that we don't give a flying rats ass what they think. We love each other and that's all that matters." InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hands in his own and kissed them affectionately.

"Thanks, Inu-Chan. You're so sweet." Kagome giggled.

"Yeah, I know. Just don't tell a soul. If you do, my rep goes out the window." InuYasha joked.

Kagome and InuYasha laughed.

So, they went in and danced the night away, proving to everyone that they didn't care what people said. As long as they loved each other, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Jankotsu looked up from the T.V when the doorbell rang. He was all alone in his Tokyo Heights apartment and was watching his favorite show, " Code Lyoko" **(A/N: You all know I LOVE LOVE LOVE my " InuYasha" but "Code Lyoko is a close second! It's everyone's favorite show in this story!) **and eating his favorite food, " Chef Boyardee Lasagna". The sky was dark and the absence of the moon made Jankotsu a little depressed, the moon had always reminded him of his mother. He got up from his black couch and pressed the buzzed that made his voice float down to the intercom at the foot of the building. " Who is it?" He asked in an aggravated tone.

"Missing ' Code Lyoko' Jankotsu?" Came a laughing, yet familiar voice.

Jankotsu didn't know weither to be happy or scared. Scared for Kagome. "Bankotsu? You're early." He said his voice slightly uneasy.

"Ha, I decided to come a little early. I wanted to be here in time for that Halloween dance your having at your school." He said, laughing.

"Why?"

"Because I want to take Kagome."

**_

* * *

_ **

Chapter 8: Be My Romeo, Don't Be My Romeo

_**A/N: Yay! Another chappy done! I'm gonna update as soon as possible and, trust me, THERE WILL BE DRAMA! I hope you all like! And, isn't Christina cool! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Kagome4455**_


	8. Be My Romeo, Don't Be My Romeo PT1

_Disclaimer: I do not own "InuYasha" or any of its characters. But, I do own the fake Christina and this story._

_**A/N: Okay. I know this is short. But, it is my new tactic to get reviews. Keep you on the edge of your seats to the point where you are reviewing under different names so you can get me to update. I guess I'm really desperate… Oh, and, I know this is too late, but, MERRY X-MAS! Hope Santa got you good stuff! This chapter is dedicated to my new lil' sis, Ryoko, who is my new friend and pen pal. And, to my big sis, Christina. Thanks for the story! I love it! Now, hurry and finish! LOL. LMAO! Enjoy!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Be My Romeo, Don't Be My Romeo, Part 1**

" Okay, class. Open your books to page 156 and read the legend of Yagome and InuTosho. I have to go to my mail box and get some things." Ms. Rivera said, getting ready to walk out the door. " NO ONE FIGHT OR LEAVE!" She screamed as she left, getting a laugh out of her students. The room was dead quiet. The sun beamed through the windows and the students were listening to the teacher, since Ms. Rivera was only twenty-five and considered one of them. A little while after she left, a sudden yell startled everyone. They looked to the sound to see Kagome and InuYasha sitting facing one another, their hands under the table. Christina sat in front of them giving them looks that said, " You have GOT to be kidding me!"

" HEY! NO FAIR!" Kagome squealed as she stuck her tongue out at her fiancée.

" Too bad. You snooze you lose." InuYasha grunted. They brought their hands up and everyone groaned. They were thumb wrestling again.

" This is like, what? The tenth time you've beaten me?" Kagome said, moving so her claw was directly above his, giving her an advantage.

" Eleven, actually. If you count when we were in the hallway." InuYasha smirked and got Kagome's thumb under his own. " One, two, three. I win."

Kagome was about to retort when the intercom went off. Everyone looked up. " Attention, Shikons. (A/N: In my school, they call us, " Reggie's".) With only ten minutes left in the school day, I am pleased to announce that, amidst rumors of its cancellation, the annual Halloween dance is still on! It's next Friday at 10:00 P.M, in case you all forgot. (The Rustling Of Paper) What? Sango, are you kidding me? This can't be real!" Miroku's voice whined over the intercom.

" It is, Smart One. Sorry." Sango's voice whispered in the back round.

Miroku whimpered. " I am sad to announce… No outfits that are inappropriate. No 'sexy nurses', 'hot cops', ' dominatrix's'… WAHH!" Miroku cried. A thud was heard followed by a, " You damn henchi…"

Christina sighed. " Who ever thought of giving Miroku a mic was a fool." She said with an aggravated face.

Kagome nodded. " Dumb decision on the principle's part." Kagome growled.

InuYasha and Kagome watched the clock as the principle took over the microphone from the quarreling couple and gave the usual announcements. New clubs that are trying to recruit members, teams that need money, teachers that need dates for things. No one was really paying attention to the announcements, until the principle announced a recent engagement. Kagome and InuYasha looked up at the intercom in the room in worry, their thumb war forgotten. Ms. Rivera had just gotten in and sighed heavily, mumbling about how having a demon that worked for Seeshomaru as the principle was a very stupid idea.

" Well, I am happy to announce the recent engagement of my boss's brother, InuYasha Tajjii! Apparently, he and Kagome Higurashi got engaged recently and had a big dinner at the Tajjii Manor to celebrate! Congrats to them!" Came Ms. Ishiama's happy voice.

When she said that, everyone in the room looked to InuYasha and Kagome in shock, except Christina and Ms. Rivera, who already knew. Kagome and InuYasha blushed as Kagome sat on her ring hand, hiding the diamond ring InuYasha had gone with Seeshomaru to the mall to get for her. She hoped no one noticed, but, unfortunately, they did. All the girls ran to her and the boys to InuYasha, all asking questions left and right. Kagome and InuYasha felt the room spin as they backed up till their backs were flat against one another, the questionable faces of their peers more scary than Kikyou.

**Boys:**

" How did you do it man? You two are only sophomores!"

" Why did you two get engaged? Did you knock her up?"

" Tell me how you did it! I want to get with this girl but I can't get a good enough pick-up line!"

" You got her a ring?"

" Was it some inu-hanyou thing?"

" No fair! You got the hottest girl in school! I wanted to be her rebound man!"

**Girls:**

" Did he get you a ring? Let me see the ring!"

" Are you pregnant or something?"

" No fair! You got a hottie! I wanted to be his rebound chick!"

" Kagome! How are you two engaged? Your only sophomores!"

" How did he propose? On bended knee? Romantic setting?"

" How kawaii! Is it an inu-hanyou thing?"

Kagome and InuYasha gave each other scared looks, when a boy and a girl ask the same question in unison.

" Does Kikyou know?"

With that, a large explosion was heard down the hall, followed by a loud, " WHAT!" Kagome and InuYasha suddenly felt a large, dark aura coming down the hallway toward their classroom. Every demon in the room felt it, and the humans just knew that it had to be only one-person powerful enough to cause an explosion like that. Kikyou. People looked out the door, ignoring Ms. Rivera's plea to please sit down and get away from the door, even ignoring her swears, and saw the door to room 12B was blow clean off and gliding down the hallway, her powers keeping her sustained in thin air, was Kikyou. Her hands were balled into tight fists, large amounts of energy surrounding them. Her eyes were filled with fire; her teeth clenched so hard, you thought they may break. She was in her cheerleader's outfit. Kagome was wearing a pair of black jeans, a green shirt that was tight and ended a little above her belly button, green sneakers, a bunch of black and green bracelets, and a necklace. The necklace was a bunch of purple beads, every five separated by a pure white fang. Her hair was down as usual. InuYasha was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red over sized shirt, white sneakers, and a necklace just like Kagome's. They were necklaces that his father saved for InuYasha when he was ready to wed; they were the inu-hanyou sign that he and Kagome were to wed. Kagome and InuYasha gulped and ran to the window, wanting to run as quick as they could. When they opened the window, Kikyou burst through the door using her Miko aura, blowing the door clean off and sending it flying toward the wall.

" KAGOME!" She bellowed in a scary voice.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome and put her on his back, jumping out the window before she could respond. She let out a scream as they neared the ground, a scream so loud that both their ears flattened on their heads. Her claws dug into his shoulders. When they got to an alcove roof on the building, InuYasha looked at her.

" Why are you so scared? You never jumped off a building before?" He asked.

" NOT ONE THIS HIGH UP!" Kagome squealed, her eyes slammed shut. She looked up and saw Kikyou with Kagura and Kanna, all on Kagura's demonic flying feather. "Shit… RUN!" She cried, InuYasha jumping off the alcove and flying toward the ground.

" NO NEED TO TELL ME TWICE!" InuYasha screamed as he ran down the grassy grounds of the school, trying to get to the sidewalk. But the feather was fast and the girls caught up with them.

" Die, Kagome!" Kikyou screamed sending balls of dark energy after the couple.

Kagome and InuYasha screamed when one caught InuYasha under the foot, sending them fly into the ground. InuYasha groaned and looked in front of him, to where Kagome had fallen ahead of him. She got off the ground and looked to him, her ring teasing Kikyou as it gleamed in the sunlight. " Are you okay, Kagome?"

Kagome growled. " Fine. Just peachy!" She screamed as she charged to Kikyou, jumping up into the air and extending her claws. " IRON REABER SOUL STEALER!" She cried, slashing her claws to the feather. It destroyed the feather and the girls fell. Kikyou sent out a blast of power and it was heading toward Kagome.

" KAGOME!" InuYasha screamed, running to her.

Kagome cringed and put her hand up in defense, but all she heard was an explosion. She opened her eyes and gasped at the familiar sword that protected her. Banryu. She looked to the wielder of the sword and saw Bankotsu, who looked so different. He was taller and his hair was longer, the braid now to his waist. His tan skin was a little darker and his dark blue eyes still held the same cold that they did before. He was wearing black jeans, a dark blue shirt and dark blue sneakers. His dark hair was lighter in the sunlight.

He looked to Kagome and smirked. " Hi, K-Chan. Miss me?" Kagome was at a loss of words. " I know you did. Still need me to protect you, eh? Well, your knight and shining armor is here to save the day!" Bankotsu cried as he sent a large ball of energy out of his sword to the girls, who ran away in response.

As Kikyou ran, she noticed the fear in Kagome's eyes and the anger in InuYasha's. She smirked. " Drama, here we some." She commented before turning her attention back on running away.

&&&

Kagome looked at Bankotsu and gaped. " What-what are you doing here?" She asked, her voice tiny.

Bankotsu put Banryu up on his shoulder. " I came to see Jankotsu, of course. But, I also wanted to see you."

" Why?" Kagome said, her voice near growl.

Bankotsu thrusted Banryu into the pavement and held Kagome's hands in his. He looked her over and smiled. " So, you're an inuhanyou? Huh… How didn't I know? We were together for almost a year…. You hid it from me good, Kags…"

Kagome snarled and pulled her hands out of his grip. " I told you never to call me that again. Answer my question, Bankotsu. WHY did you want to see me?" She said, her voice low and menacing.

" I just… really wanted to see you, Kagome. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am, that I want you back. I was an idiot for not realizing how great our relationship was, how our trust and friendship made it so wonderful… I want you to forgive me and to take me back… Please…" He pleaded, taking her hands again.

She looked down and took her hands from his grip again. " No." She said simply.

Bankotsu looked taken aback. " No? But- but why?"

Kagome sighed. " You broke my heart, Bankotsu. After that, I made a promise to myself to never let that happen again… Plus… I'm engaged, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu's eyes widened. " Engaged? To who? Why? Your only fifteen!"

Kagome looked to InuYasha, but saw he wasn't there. " InuYasha? InuYasha! Where are you?" She called, sniffing for his scent. But, when she did, she smelled sadness and hurt. She felt herself begin to cry. " InuYasha…" She sobbed.

Bankotsu looked at the sky. " So… That inu hanyou boy you were with… That's him?"

Kagome nodded. " I'm going now. Thanks for helping me, even if I didn't need it." Kagome turned to leave, but Bankotsu grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. She blushed and began to struggle.

" Bankotsu! Stop it! Let me-" But Kagome was cut off when he kissed her. It was a harsh type of kiss, the kind of kiss that was selfish and full of greed.

She pushed him away and started to cry again. He looked to the sky again. " I love you, know that. I'll fight for you, if I got to. Your mine. And no inu hanyou guy that tricked you into getting engaged to him is gonna change that." He turned to leave.

Kagome growled. " He didn't trick me into doing anything! I love him and he loves me! I got engaged of my own free will! He and I are meant to be together and you'll never understand it! I'm not yours! I'm his! You never loved me and I'll never believe it when you say it! I'm happy and in love! So, just leave me alone!" Kagome screamed before running to follow InuYasha's scent.

Bankotsu watched her leave. " He brain washed you, Kagome. And I'll do all I have to do to get you back. Even if it means using Banryu to kill."

* * *

InuYasha grabbed his pillow and threw it at the wall with a scream. His anger was not yet gone though, so he looked to throw anything else but pillows. He was using all his strength to not turn into a demon and attack the nearest person near him, which would be Miroku, who was watching a movie with Sango in his room. The only person that could help InuYasha was either Seeshomaru or Kagome. Izayoi never knew what to do, Seeshomaru was on one of his dates with Christina, and Kagome was way out of the question. She was the cause of his anger. Her and that Bankotsu guy. At the thought of that guy, InuYasha growled again. That bastard had touched Kagome like it was nothing, like he wasn't there to watch. He saw the look in Kagome's eyes. She looked a little mad at him, yet, happy to see him again. InuYasha had left once Bankotsu grabbed Kagome's hands and ran home. He wasn't mad at the hand thing, or the look, but how Kagome never told him of this guy. It was obvious that he was her ex, but why didn't she tell him? Even if it was late, InuYasha had told Kagome about Kikyou. So, why didn't she tell him about Bankotsu? Was she still in love with him? No, she couldn't be. If she was, what was InuYasha? Her toy to make Bankotsu jealous? Just someone she used to make herself feel better? It made him angry to think that this was happening to him again, like it did with Kikyou. She used him as her tool to get Naraku jealous, to piss him off and make him fight with InuYasha. Kikyou never really loved him, so, did Kagome? InuYasha wanted to believe that she did, that she loved him with all her heart and soul, that Bankotsu was just someone she never wanted to talk about, but it seemed hard to believe. After being hurt like that before, InuYasha felt that it was happening again.

" Am- am I just someone everyone likes to use? Do people even give a flying fuck about how I would feel if they used me?" InuYasha bit his bottom lip and left his room, going around the house until he got to the stairs that led to the basement, where a dojo that InuYasha and Miroku used was located. He turned on the lights and walked down the hallway that separated the two dojos and went into the one he used the most. He turned those lights on and went to a small closet, his feet thumping on the wooden floor and echoing throughout the empty place. Each dojo looked like a dojo out of the Feudal Era, with sliding doors and the rooms designed that way. One was for fighting; the one InuYasha was in for sword fighting. InuYasha opened the old closet and saw a sword, raggedy and rusty, hanging at the back. The sheathe was at the other side, on the door. InuYasha grabbed the sword and it transformed into a white fang with fur at the end near the handle. He swung the sword and listened to the sound of it swishing in the air. He held it tight and looked to the wooden dummy in the center on the room, a dummy that looked like a big wooden scarecrow. InuYasha began to hit the dummy with the sword, his yells ringing through the basement. After several attacks, about twenty or thirty, InuYasha's arms began to scream in pain, but he continued. Sweat drops were covering his forehead and he had taken off his shirt a while ago, sweat on his chest and arms. Suddenly, the dummy broken, its arm flying to the wall, the other arm towards the door, its body broken in half. InuYasha put the sword down and panted, tears in his eyes. He thrusted the sword into the floor and it detransformed, him slumping to the ground. He let out several whimpers and let his bangs hid his eyes. Blood fell from his knuckles and onto the ground.

From the door, Sango and Miroku were watching him in worry. They had heard his yells and grunts from in the house and were worried. Sango was in near tears at the way InuYasha cried and how he had put himself through all that pain, but Miroku wasn't. He had seen InuYasha in this state before, when Kikyou broke his heart. Everyday until he got over it, InuYasha would come to this dojo and torture himself, thinking it would make him feel better, but it made him worse. He had to go to the hospital because of what he did to himself. Miroku told Sango to go upstairs so he could talk to InuYasha. She just nodded and ran upstairs. Miroku went to InuYasha and kneeled beside him. " What happened?" He asked, his tone friendly.

InuYasha looked to him and told him what happened. After he said it, he began to violently pull his necklace off, but it wouldn't budge. " I was being used again! She doesn't love me! It's all been a lie!" He screamed.

Miroku grabbed InuYasha's hands and pulled them behind InuYasha, pinning him to the ground with Miroku sitting on him. " Don't you dare say that! Kagome does love you! You two are meant to be together! You can't just say that after only seeing what you saw! Did you listen to what they were saying! Or did you just leave!" He yelled.

InuYasha kept struggling. " I left! I fuckin left! I left and I'm staying away!" He cried.

" No you don't! You love this girl, the one girl who would never hurt you, and you aren't going to just quit!"

" Why the hell not! She doesn't love me! She loves that bastard! I know she does! And nothing you say will change it!"

Miroku glared harder and let InuYasha go, making InuYasha hit his nose on the floor. Miroku got up and went to the door. He looked to him friend in pity. " Fine. I give up. Think what you want to think. But, I know personally, that she loves you and she would never hurt you like Kikyou did. Your about to lose the best thing you have." And Miroku left InuYasha to sob on the floor...

* * *

_**A/N: Uh oh… Has InuYasha lost hope? Is this the end of our power couple? Do you know? No, but I do! (Laughs evilly)**_

_**Chibi InuSasha: Your evil. (Glares at Kagome4455)**_

_**A/N: How? (Looks at ceiling innocently) **_

_**Chibi InuSasha: Your planning to break them up, aren't you? (Glares at Kagome4455 more) **_

_**A/N: Well… Maybe… Unless I get a lot of reviews telling me not to… (Sighs) **_

_**Chibi InuSasha: (To Readers) Please, change her mind… DO YOU WANT THEM TO BREAK UP? I DON'T! (Runs Around In Circles)**_

_**A/N: Calm down, will ya? It might not happen. (Rolls eyes) **_

_**Chibi InuSasha: Really? How? (Sits in front of Kagome4455) **_

_**A/N: If I get a lot of reviews… At least fourteen or fifteen… (Looks at ground hopefully) **_

_**Chibi InuSasha: (To Readers) You heard her people! Get to reviewing! (Grins) **_

_**A/N: You are dumb… But, seriously, review. Arigoto! Ja Ne! (Chibi InuSasha jumps onto her head) **_

_**Both: (Smiling) MWAH! **_


	9. Be My Romeo, Don't Be My Romeo Pt2

_Disclaimer: I don't own " InuYasha" or any songs in this story. But, I own this story and the fake Christina. _

_**A/N: I'm BACK! (Dodges sword, spears, arrows and other sharp objects) Hey! I'm sorry! I know it was killing you all to not know what was going to happen! Still, here it is! Now, I'm afraid that you all may hate me… For why, I won't say yet… Oh and this story, all of it, so I don't have to write this in every chapter, is dedicated to my Nee-Chan (Big Sister) Angel Eyed Vampire a.k.a Christina and to my Nee-Chibi (Sister Little or Sister Small) Ryoko at 13 a.k.a Ryoko. Love you guys! Enjoy! (Runs from boy who can't shoot an arrow to save his life) Not you again! Leave my other shoulder alone! **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Be My Romeo, Don't Be My Romeo, Part 2**

They hadn't talked since the day of the incident, Monday. Now, it was Wednesday, and the dance was nearing. Kagome and InuYasha had gotten costumes a long time ago, when they were getting ready to celebrate their engagement with Seeshomaru and his associates. But, it hurt Kagome to look in her closet and see it, it always made her wonder if they would ever talk or love each other again. They saw each other in the hallways sometimes, but never spoke. Kagome tried, but he didn't talk to her. And it was killing her inside. The lack of talking to him made her doubt herself, her beauty, and her personality. She would look into mirrors and think she was an ugly, horrible person, that's why InuYasha left. And, she began to drink again, but, only a little so no one would know. She was going through so much pain, not knowing that InuYasha was hurting too. He hated that this was happening, that he and Kagome, two people who once were so solid, were now apart. He thought she would move on, but, every time he saw her, she looked as if she had just been crying for an hour. He kept training to the point where it hurt and he started to starve himself, not eating at all. Anyone who saw them saw how tormented they were. Rumor went around school that they would never get together again, that it was over for the long haul. Kikyou started the rumor but knew it had a fault. Kagome and InuYasha still wore the necklaces that meant they were mates for life, even if they hid it under their shirts. Still, she was benefiting from this drama, because a new rumor had started, a rumor that would kill Kagome on the inside. A rumor that InuYasha and Kikyou were going to be together again. And, the day Kagome heard it, was the straw that broke the camel's back.

She was in class with Sango, silently crying as she drank a water bottle that was supposed to have water, but had vodka instead. Sango was trying to get it away from her before the teacher found out, when Christina came into the room, her face solemn. Sango looked up and saw the face, worry filling her very core.

" C-Chan? What's wrong?" She asked, finally snatching the bottle from Kagome and putting it into the hidden safety of her bag. Kagome just kept her head on the desk and sobbed.

Christina sat in front of Sango and sighed. " Kagome may not want to hear this…" She whispered.

Sango sighed. " Kagome, do want to know?" She asked her best friend, patting her back like Kagome was a child.

" Whatever… Can I have my bottle back?"

" No." Sango replied.

" Okay… Tell us, Christina…"

Christina looked at the ground. " Well… There's a rumor going around that… That Kikyou and InuYasha are getting back together…" She looked to Kagome.

Kagome snapped her head up. " Wha…" But she stopped and got up, going to the window.

Sango jumped up. " Kagome! What are you doing!" She yelled, getting the attention of all their classmates, as well as Mr. Myoga.

Kagome looked at her with dull eyes before snatching Sango's bag and getting her bottle. She grabbed her backpack and opened the window. " I'm going home to get wasted. Don't you dare fucking stop me." She said in anger, jumping out the window.

Once Kagome was gone, Sango let out a scream. " If this damn rumor is true, InuYasha is dead!" She yelled as the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

* * *

InuYasha walked out of class and felt some girls glaring at him. He looked at them and heard them mutter, " I bet he cheated on Kagome with Kikyou and left Kagome to be with Kikyou." That pissed InuYasha off so bad that he ran to the cafeteria to find Sango and Miroku, to see what was going on. When he got there, people stared at him and whispered. Kikyou looked somewhat pleased with herself. Sango looked at InuYasha and glared at him, grabbing Miroku and leaving the cafeteria, leaving their food behind. They left outside and InuYasha followed. He stopped them at the tree that was once so special to him and Kagome.

" What is wrong with you?" He yelled at Sango, who just stood her ground and glared at him.

She let Miroku's hand go and pushed InuYasha. " Don't act like you don't know! You plan on getting back with Kikyou! I heard it this morning at the same time as Kagome! You're a bastard! I can't believe you would hurt her this way! If you loved her, you wouldn't be doing this! You don't even deserve to wear that necklace anymore!" With that, Sango lunged at InuYasha and grabbed the necklace with her two hands and pulled, trying to get it off. " Kagome deserves better! You don't even know how bad you're hurting her! She's been crying and drinking so much, I doubt she wants to live anymore! You were her everything! She loved you so much! But, over something so stupid, you left her! She hates Bankotsu, you baka! She hates him and loves you! I hate you for what you've done!" As Sango pulled and screamed, Miroku tried to get her off of InuYasha, who was now pinned on the ground under Sango. InuYasha said nothing but let out several whimpers. After a few minutes, Sango began to cry and let his necklace go. " I hate you… How could you… What if she dies… How could you… She loves you…" Sango put her hands over her eyes and sobbed.

InuYasha just looked to the sky, his heart shattering in his ears. All he saw was Kagome, crying as she drank herself numb. He saw her at the dance, alone and drinking some punch she spiked. Then he saw her going home to cry and drink some more, sobbing his name until she slept. It was killing him…Sango got up and walked away, muttering about how she had to see if Kagome was okay. InuYasha just laid there, watching as his Kagome stared at him with vacant eyes, looking as if she wanted to die. He could even hear her. " You were my everything... I used to have no one… You were my ' Someone Like Me'… I loved you… Don't you love me too?" InuYasha felt tears reach his eyes and he got up, seeing Miroku watching him. Miroku helped InuYasha up and guided him to his car, which he got for his birthday and drove to school, putting InuYasha in the passenger's seat. They drove home and Miroku helped get InuYasha into bed before explaining to Izayoi why they were home early.

As this happened, InuYasha just stared at nothing, trying to think of how he could get Kagome back…

* * *

Kagome looked at her mother with a look that said, " Don't you _ever_ listen to me?" She turned from her mother and slammed the closet door shut. " No, Mom." She said simply, not looking at her.

" Oh, you are going. You didn't buy that costume for nothing." Lee said sternly.

Kagome flopped on her bed and looked to the ceiling. " Do I have to?" She whined.

Lee sat next to her daughter. Kagome put her head in Lee's lap. Lee stroked her daughter's hair. " You have to face him sometime, sweetie."

Kagome sighed. " I know, Mom. But, I don't think I can…"

Lee smiled. " What does that necklace on your neck represent?"

Kagome played with the rosary beads. " That InuYasha and I are to be married and together forever." She mumbled.

" Exactly. So, no matter what comes in your way, you two are meant to be and will always be. Nothing can change that. And, because of the love you two harbor for one another, that necklace will never leave your necks, for it is the line that keeps you two together when you are separated. You two will get over this and laugh about it in the future. Until then, go and try your best to be together again, for the love you two share is real and no one can change it. Understand?" Lee said softly.

Kagome wiped some tears and smiled. " I do, Mom. Thanks…"

Lee kissed Kagome's forehead. " Your welcome, Sweetheart. Now, hurry up and get ready. You only have two hours before Souta is going to take you…"

&&&

Kagome slipped on her shoes when the bell rang, making her hurry up and finish. It was Sango, who Souta was taking as well. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror of her room and smiled. She was dressed as Juliet, wearing a green gown with a corset on top. The ends of the gown were gold lace and it had two small balls on her shoulders, gold lace hanging from it. The string of the corset was gold and Kagome opted for gold flats. It had a small train and the train was gold. A small slit was on the front of the gown, gold silky fabric in the slit. Long sleeves that were so long they hung over her hands had gold ribbon on the ends, small strips of ribbon sticking out of the ends. Kagome's hair was two braids that had gold bands holding them to her head, the braids looped over where human ears might be, if she were human. Her ears were normal. Kagome's makeup was a mixture of gold and green, Kagome's favorite color; the eye shadow was a mix of both, the lipstick pale red and some blush. Gold and green glitter was on her chest, making her cleavage shiny. Kagome felt like she couldn't breath. Still, she looked beautiful.

" Damn… Juliet got a makeover!" Came a laughing voice. Kagome looked in the mirror and saw Sango, dressed as the angel of death. She was wearing a short black and white wig, black streaks and black braids meshing with the white. She was wearing Goth boots with a chunky heel, a short black tight dress with a corset type strings that were silver on the front. She wore black pantyhose. She had black eye liner and pale white lipstick. Large black wings were on her back. In her ears, were several silver earrings, most fake but the large silver hoops at the ends were her real piercings. She had spiked bracelets on her wrists. Fishnet sleeves were on her arms.

Kagome turned to her and smiled. " Why, Angel of Death, what do I owe this pleasure?"

Sango laughed. " I am sorry to say, Juliet, but it is your time. TIME TO PARTY!" Sango cried.

Kagome laughed. " So, Sango, what happened to being a normal angel?" She asked as they descended down the stairs.

Sango groaned. " You'll see at the party." She said simply.

Lee smiled and ran to them with her camera. " Wait girls! Let me get a few pictures first!" She called.

Souta groaned and sat back on the couch. " Come on, Ma! Rin fell asleep already!" Added to his statement, was Rin saying in her sleep, " Chocolate cake, please!"

Lee laughed. " Alright. Get together girls." Lee took some pictures of them together and alone before letting them leave. " Have fun! And, Kagome, remember-"

Kagome stopped on the stairs and turned to her mother. " I know. I'll talk to him." She said, before running to leave.

Lee watched as her no longer little girl got into the car and start laughing with her friend about nothing in particular, Lee feeling like Kagome finally belonged for once in her life. It made Lee feel all warm inside, knowing that Kagome was finally happy…

* * *

InuYasha walked in with Miroku, Christina and Seeshomaru, who was Christina's date. Miroku was dressed as a pimp; a good costume for him, in InuYasha's opinion, Christina was Mrs. Claus, Seeshomaru, despite what he wanted, was Santa, and InuYasha was Romeo. Miroku's costume was a long jacket with long pants, both a dark purple, black shoes, a pimp cane, a big purple and black hat, and giant sunglasses with purple and black on them. The glittery and flashy designs were in black and purple. Christina's costume was a knee length red and white dress that was in the holiday design, a small red and white hat on her head. She was wearing black flats and blush to make her cheeks rosy looking. Seeshomaru, looking like a pissed off Santa, was wearing the Santa outfit, the beard and all, but no fat belly; he drew the line at that. InuYasha looked like Romeo, wearing puffy long pants with Chinese sandals, an olden style shirt and a hat that was fit for Romeo. His outfit was red and gold, except for the shoes, they were black. InuYasha felt like a grade "A" ass, dressing like this, even though he had no real knowledge that Kagome was in her Juliet wear. She could've changed her costume after the break up, for all he knew! Well, it wasn't really a break up, but everyone in school was calling it that. InuYasha looked a crossed the room and saw Kikyou, dressed as a pure white angel, which was complete _bull shit_ in InuYasha's opinion, and Kikyou was staring at him again, her eyes sparkling with greed. InuYasha looked away from her and to the scenery, wondering how the dance committee got in done in such a short time.

The walls were lined with black and orange tinsel, some paper monsters on the walls too. The room was dark but a large silver disco ball was in the middle of the ceiling, the dance was being held in the large gym, and the D.J booth was near the far off windows. There were a lot of tables with orange and black-stripped tablecloths, chips and soda on the tables. There was a large table with more chips, dip, a large bowl of punch in the middle, and other snacks near the D.J booth. The music that played was spooky music; old time monster hits, and then began to get more modern. People all around, sophomores only, were all in costumes and dancing. Some sitting with friends at tables, others on chairs and laughing with friends and eating. Couples were on the floor, dancing to Fall Out Boys song, "Dance, Dance" with their significant others. This made InuYasha depressed. Soon, Sango was going to show up with Kagome, leaving him and her to sit at their table awkwardly as Seeshomaru and Christina and Sango and Miroku danced. InuYasha knew they had a lot to talk about, but could they even look at each other? Christina had told InuYasha what happened in the classroom, before he went home and Sango jumped him, and he felt terrible. He had tried to look for her after his workout, but Mrs.Higurashi said she wasn't home. Still, InuYasha smelled the strong stench of sake coming from her room. It killed him even more to know that _he _was the cause of her drinking again. InuYasha's ears dropped and he took a sip of punch he got for himself and sat at their table, feeling depressed. _'Kagome…'_ He thought sadly.

Suddenly, the doors to the gym opened and InuYasha looked up. What he saw made him choke on his punch. " Damn…" He heard, " Kagome looks hot!" InuYasha growled at the guy who said it. It was Kouga. He smirked at InuYasha. " I don't understand why _you're_ jealous. Rumor has it, you left Kagome for Kikyou. So, now that she's single-"

InuYasha got up and snarled. " She's _not_ single, Flea-Bag. She's still _my_ mate and _my _fiancée. So, back the fuck off." InuYasha said, trying not to kill Kouga.

Kouga dusted off his Batman costume, making InuYasha wish that Kouga kept the mask on. " Whatever. If _you_ don't tell _her_ that, she's mine." With that, he left InuYasha to fume.

InuYasha sighed and sat down. To his utter dismay, Kouga had a point. Kagome was the hottest girl in school, every guy wanted her. If he didn't tell her how he felt, she was gone…

* * *

Kagome looked to where Sango had pointed and laughed. Her ears rang with the loud sound of the music. " I can't believe it! Kikyou is _the last_ person to be wearing _that_!" Kagome laughed over the music.

Sango nodded and looked around. " I wonder where they are!" She screamed over the music.

Kagome looked too. " Who?"

" Our friends, duh! Oh, and… InuYasha…" Sango ran to Miroku after saying InuYasha's name.

Kagome's eyes widened. " WHAT?" She cried. Kagome saw InuYasha sitting alone, watching her. She began to fidget where she stood and walked to him. He got up and smiled a little.

He looked at her costume and let out an awkward smirk. " I see you wore your costume…" He said lowly.

Kagome looked at her hands and began to stoke her claws with the tips of her fingers. **(A/N: I do that with my fingernails when I'm nervous too.) **" Of course… Glad to see your wearing your Romeo costume…" She mumbled.

InuYasha looked at the wall. He didn't want to stand in an awkward silence when he could be getting answers. " So, want to tell me about Bankotsu?" He said slyly.

Kagome glared at her hands before glaring at him. " Way to ruin a moment, InuYasha!" She screamed, her hands in fists at her sides.

InuYasha glared at her. " It wouldn't have to be ruined if you were honest with me from the beginning!" He yelled back.

Kagome groaned. " How honest were you about Kikyou?" She cried.

" Honest enough! More honest than you anyway!"

Kagome was about to retort with an angry explanation, when two porcelain arms with long white sleeves snaked around InuYasha's neck. Kagome's eyes widened and she saw Kikyou, her eyes taunting her as she held InuYasha. Kagome was frozen in her spot. All music seized to be heard in her ears and she could feel eyes in her, InuYasha and Kikyou. Kagome looked away from Kikyou, who was grinning.

Kikyou twirled some of InuYasha's hair around her finger and smiled evilly. " Inu-Baby? Why are you still leading her on? Haven't you told her about how we got back together after you two broke up? About how you were just using her to make me jealous?" She hissed, just loud enough for Kagome and InuYasha to hear.

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked up, only to gasp in horror. Kikyou was standing in front of InuYasha now, kissing him. Kagome couldn't tell if InuYasha was kissing back or not. All the music really did stop and everyone looked at them, gasping at what Kikyou was doing. Sango quickly tried to get through the crowd and to Kagome, Christina with her, but they were having no luck. Kagome closed her eyes and bowed her head. InuYasha pushed Kikyou away and gave her a look of hatred. He ignored the look Kikyou was giving him, one of taunting, when he smelled tears. He pushed Kikyou to the side and saw Kagome's shoulders shaking, her bangs hiding her eyes, her hands grabbing the cloth of her dress in tight fists.

He went to her and sighed. " Kagome, it's not what you think. You got to believe me-" But he was cut off when Kagome slapped him hard in the face. His head turned in the opposite direction and he touched his face in awe, holding where she smacked him. He could feel it stinging, a little blood from her claws seeping through his fingers. "Kagome…" He whispered, turning to look at her sadly.

" I don't want to hear it… Go and be with Kikyou, see if I give a damn… It'll just be like before… It'll be just like when Bankotsu used me…" She snapped her head up and tears flew off her face, " I never want to see you again!" She cried, running out of the gym.

InuYasha looked down and felt like he was going to cry too. Suddenly, he heard a fist hit someone and, when he looked, he saw Sango standing over Kikyou, Kikyou holding a bloody nose. " You stupid bitch! I hope your fuckin happy now! Kagome didn't deserve that!" She was going to pounce on Kikyou and beat her up some more, when Christina grabbed her and pulled her back.

She pulled Sango to where InuYasha was, turning to him with understanding eyes. " Well? What are you doing just standing here? Go after her." She said, her voice sad and yet, so wise.

InuYasha nodded and ran out, his speed faster than ever before. _' Kagome, I'm so sorry… I never knew how that bastard hurt you… Please… Don't leave me…' _

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: (Dodges several sharp objects) NOT AGAIN! I'm not breaking them up, honest! I'm going to make sure their together again! Sorry it was short. I'm working on the other chapter as we speak. Although, I'm trying to make it longer. It's called, " The Love of Eternity". Okay? Now, does that sound bad? Noooo! (Smiles and uses Tetsuiga to hit away sharp objects) Thanks InuYasha for lending me this! **_

_**InuYasha: Whatever. Just- WATCH WHERE YOU POINT THAT THING! (Dodges Wind Scar) Idiot… **_

_**A/N: Sorry! Well, got to go. InuYasha is going to teach me how to use this right. Love you guys! Say 'bye' InuYasha!  
**_

_**InuYasha: Feh… Bye. **_

_**A/N: MWAH!**_


	10. The Love of Eternity or Take Your Sweet

_Disclaimer: I don't own "InuYasha" or any songs I use. I do own this story and the fake Christina. _

_**A/N: So, I'm updating before someone kills me… (Coughs) Inu-Baby18 (Coughs) Damn cold… Anyway, sorry this is short. But, I got all I wanted in. It's sweet. Enjoy!  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: The Love of Eternity/ Take Your Sweet Time**

Kagome stopped next to a tree, which one she didn't know. She slumped to the ground and sobbed. Why was her life like this? Why did she always have to be hurt? Why, when she thought thing were finally going to go her way, she was left to be alone and heart broken? She looked up to the white moon, the light showing on her face and making it worth of a painting. She was lost in a bad memory. It had happened a day after her break up to Bankotsu…

&&&

_Kagome logged online, glad today was Saturday and she wouldn't have to show her face in school. She looked and saw that no one was online. She was about to sign off, when an IM appeared on her screen. _

_**XXXB'sgurlXXX: Are u Kagome Higurashi? **_

_Kagome cocked an eyebrow but responded. _

_**Hotdoggyluver: Um… Yeah. Who is this? **_

_**XXXB'sgurlXXX: My name is Mitaki and I think u r a tramp. **_

_**(Growls) Hotdoggyluver: What r u talking about? **_

_**XXXB'sgurlXXX: I am the girl Bankotsu used u 2 cheat on. **_

_**(Blinks tears away) Hotdoggyluver: Wha… I never knew. He told me that I was the only girl he was dating. **_

_**XXXB'sgurlXXX: Really? No bull? **_

_**Hotdoggyluver: No bull. If I would have known… I wouldn't have gotten w/ him at all….**_

_**XXXB'sgurlXXX: O. My b. I didn't no. He was using u and u didn't no. I'm srry. **_

_**Hotdoggyluver: W/e. it's ok. **_

_**XXXB'sgurlXXX: no, it's not. No dude like B has the f-in' right 2 do that 2 a girl like u. he's so mean. He treated u like a half-breed. **_

_**Hotdoggyluver: uh… I never told him but… I am a half demon.**_

_**XXXB'sgurlXXX: Uh… Awkward? **_

_**Hotdoggyluver: No shit. **_

_**XXXB'sgurlXXX: U never told em? **_

_**Hotdoggyluver: No.**_

_**XXXB'sgurlXXX: And u 2 broke up? **_

_**Hotdoggyluver: Yes. **_

_**XXXB'sgurlXXX:) Good. Now I got no competition. Peace. Oh, and stay away from him. I'll hurt u if you don't. Bye. **_

_**(XXXB'sgurlXXX logged off) **_

_Kagome pushed her chair back and looked at the ground, tears falling down her eyes. She looked out the window to the sun, taunting her with its beauty. She growled and saw red, her blood pulsating in her veins. Her claws dug into the fabric of her chair and several menacing growls escaped her throat. The door to her room opened and Souta stood there, scared. He ran to her without missing a beat and held her, Kagome struggling in his arms. _

" _Kagome! Stop! You can't do this again!" He shouted, " The last time, you almost killed yourself! Stop!" He yelled, glad no one was in the house to witness this again. _

" _That bastard! That bitch! I hate my life! Let me go! Let me die already!" She snarled, her eyes red, purple streaks on her cheeks. Her claws grew and so did her fangs. She was a full demon now and Souta was in danger. He knew that but refused to let Kagome kill herself. She was reacting the same way she did when she was little, and her father was killed. _

_Kagome sunk her claws into his arms, drawing blood and making him cringe. " Kagome, stop! Don't do this! I won't let you!" _

_Kagome growled and elbowed Souta in the ribs. " Get out of my way, Human." She snarled. She ran out of the room and outside of the house. She looked around and saw snow falling from the sky. She was just standing there, using all her control to just relax. " I-I hurt Souta…" said her inu hanyou voice. _

" _You hurt everyone." Came the demon. _

" _I do?" _

" _Yes, you do. No wonder Ching -Ching left you. And so will every other guy. You lie about who you are and you're past. You hate yourself and lie about everything. No one will ever love you…" _

_Kagome looked at her hands and, as if she were in some sort of trance, said, " No one will ever love me…"_

_&&& _

Kagome blinked the image away and looked to her hand, the hand that once had a beautiful diamond ring on it. " Sango give the ring back after we heard the rumor… I begged her not to… But, she did… I guess my demon side was right… All I do is push people away and hurt them… Kami… I made InuYasha look like such a bad guy back there…" She closed her eyes and slid against the tree as she got up, shaking it a little. She opened her eyes and saw sakura petals pass her vision; each one seemed to shine in the light of the moon. Kagome caught one in her hand and blew it away, tears still falling. " All I do, is push those I love away… Dad, Bankotsu, and now… InuYasha… Am I meant to be alone forever?" She pondered out loud.

" No one is." Came a voice.

Kagome looked at the voice's origin and saw InuYasha, who looked at her with sadness. " Inu-InuYasha…" She said, her voice seeming to be gone.

" I didn't know, K-Chan… I didn't…" He said, standing next to her.

" I didn't tell you… I guess, no matter where I go or whom I meet, I will always hate who I am and lie about my past and myself… I don't deserve you…" She sobbed.

InuYasha sighed and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on him. " Don't say that… I didn't know about all you went through, and, it doesn't matter. Nothing can make me love you any less and nothing can change how I feel about you… I love you Kagome…" Suddenly, InuYasha bent down to her ear. She gasped and he began to do something so new to her, he began to sing…**(A/N: Lyrics to; Jesse McCartney's song, "Take Your Sweet Time". But, even though this song is being sung, it doesn't mean they are breaking up.) **

_It isn't a crime to want_

_A little space to breathe_

_But you will be fine_

_The sun again will shine on you_

_Whatever you do…_

_(Chorus) _

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_Cuz I will be here when you change your mind_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here for you baby_

_Anytime_

_(Kagome holds him closer)_

_(Non-Chorus) _

_I'm feeling you pull away_

_Cuz letting go isn't easy for me_

_But you'll never fly_

_With someone else's wings, I know_

_Wherever you go…_

_(Kagome nuzzles into him, as if she never wants to let go)_

_(Chorus)  
Take your sweet, sweet time_

_Cuz I will be here when you change your mind_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here for you baby_

_Anytime_

_(Non-Chorus) _

_I will never stand in your way_

_Wherever your may lead you_

_I will love you the same_

_And I will comfort you every day_

_Do you hear the words I say?  
(Kagome nods as if she is in a dream) _

_(Chorus)  
Take your sweet, sweet time_

_Cuz I will be here when you change your mind_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here for you baby_

_Anytime…_

InuYasha let Kagome go and she just stood there, crying as she clutched her heart. " I wrote that song for you and I mean every word, Kagome. If you need me to leave you alone so you can figure things out, I'll let you. But, I'll wait for you to come back to me. I'll always wait for you…" InuYasha took Kagome's ring finger and out her ring back on. " Keep this, to remember me…" InuYasha kissed her lips before she could respond and left before she could kiss back. She watched him leave and put her wedding hand over her heart, silently crying as the sakura blossoms flew around her in the night air.

* * *

Seeshomaru put his hands on Christina's waist and she put her hands around his neck, both swaying with the slow music. She put her head on his shoulder and he put his head atop her's, smiling for what seemed like a first in such a long time. All around them couples danced to the slow music of Jesse McCartney's song, " Because of You". **(A/N: I love him… He's a sexy beast (lol) and I got his C.D… Perfect music for love, no?) **Christina sighed. " Thanks for coming, Sesshy. Even if you didn't want to…" She blushed and held him closer. 

Seeshomaru smiled and made her look at him. " I don't mind… I'd do anything for you, my love…" He leaned down and kissed her, her kissing back.

Sango and Miroku watched from where they were on the dance floor, near their table but not too near. Sango smiled. " Ahh, love. It's beautiful…" She suddenly frowned, " Too bad Kikyou messed it up for InuYasha and Kagome…" She was about to go off on Kikyou when Miroku laughed. " What's so funny?" She asked.

Miroku smiled at her. " Even when you area angry, you are still so beautiful, my Sango…" He said lovingly.

Sango blushed and forgot all about Kikyou. " Miroku… I love you so much… I don't know what I would do without you…"

" Sango, let me tell you about a saying my guardian; Mouchin, told me when I was a boy. ' When you find the one whom you will love for the rest of your life, you two will go through all the hard times, only to get more good. That love, is called, ' The Love of Eternity'. Nothing, not a person, time or space, can break it… It is meant to last forever…'" Miroku stopped and kissed Sango, her kissing back. When the kiss ended, she looked at him with glassy eyes. " And, we are lucky to have found it so fast, as well as our friends. Pray for them, my Sango, for it will help them through it all and soon, all will be as it should…"

Sango smiled and kissed him again, too into the kiss to notice InuYasha walk in and hid in the corner of the gym, in the shadow of one of the tall bleachers. He watched the couples dance and kiss, making him wonder how long he would have to wait for Kagome. He sighed sadly and closed his eyes, wanting to nap. But, he suddenly felt soft hands take his own and he opened his eyes, to see Kagome, tears in her eyes and a warm smile on her face. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

" I don't need to take my sweet time. I know I love you more than life itself and I don't need to be alone to find myself or where I belong…" Kagome kissed him. She pulled away before he could kiss back.

" I belong with you and I know that now. I now know that I can never be alone. I was whole with you and, without you, I miss being whole. I can't live without you… I love you… Our love is eternal, InuYasha. Nothing and no one can change that…" InuYasha bent down and kissed her, both of them dancing without knowing it. Around them, the love they shard filled the room, making them feel as if it was only them in the room, like no one else mattered. All was well again, and nothing was going to break them apart…

* * *

Kikyou groaned at her ringing cell and answered it, the silence of the nurse's office more than she could bear. " What?" She asked angrily. She was so mad at Sango for making her get blood all over her white gown. 

" Kikyou, what happened? I came here, all in my Romeo gear, and I see Kagome and InuYasha making out in a corner! What happened?"

" You were late Bankotsu, you idiot. Now, they are back together. You failed. Now, never call me again. I will get someone more competent at completing tasks such as this on my own. Good-bye."

" But, Kikyou-"

Kikyou hung up and dialed a number. She listened to it ring before a woman answered. " Tokyo Juvenile Hall, how may I help you?"

" Hello, can you please direct my call to room ' 114'?"

The woman gulped. " O-okay… Room 114…" The sound of music filled Kikyou's ears.

She bobbed to the music, when a tough and evil voice answered the phone. " Hello?"

Kikyou smiled evilly. " Hello… Naraku…"

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: OHH! Major cliffy! Oh, well. It'll make you review, right? At least InuYasha and Kagome are together again! (Smiles) And, all this, sounds like something out of my Nee-Chan; Christina's story, **_" _**Opposites Attract." I kinda borrowed the idea and the tension. I hope it was okay, Nee-Chan! Well, I'm going now. I must get the next update ready! (Grins) At least ten reviews this time, okay? Love you guys! Arigoto for reading and Ja Ne! **_

Love a lot,

_**Kagome4455**_


	11. Kagome’s Songs And His Return!

_Disclaimer: I do not own, " InuYasha". But, I do own this story, any story I write and the fake Christina. _

_**A/N: (Dodges sharp objects) I know! I know! It's been too long! Sorry but, what can you do when you're in high school; you're grounded, and have a part time job watching kids? (I hate my job…) Anyways… Hope you enjoy! (Get's hit with Kikyou plushee) Now, who would throw this piece of crap! **_

_**Kikyou: HEY! **_

_**Kagome: (Hides laughter) **_

_**Kikyou: What the hell are you laughing at, wench! **_

_**Kagome: (Growls) You, and what about it! **_

_**InuYasha: (Sitting next to Kagome4455 with popcorn) This is gonna be good…**_

_**Kagome4455: Who do you think is gonna win? (Grabs popcorn) **_

_**Kagome: Bitch! **_

_**Kikyou: WENCH! **_

_**Kagome: Dead bitch! **_

_**Both: (Kagome4455 and InuYasha) Ohhh…**_

_**Kikyou: COPY! **_

_**Both: OH! **_

_**(Kagome and Kikyou pounce on each other and start to fight) **_

_**Kagome4455: Get her Kagome! Rip her bitchy heart out! **_

_**InuYasha: (Shakes empty popcorn tub) I'll go get more…. (Leaves and goes into kitchen) **_

_**Kagome4455: (In suit with microphone) Who do you, the audience, think will win? Send me a review with your bets and/ or guesses! Enjoy the story! (Winces) OH! RIGHT IN THE BOOBS! **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Kagome's Songs And His Return!**

"A talent show? Why now, of all times?" Sango complained as she laid in Kagome's bed, looking at the ceiling as she pressed her cell phone closer to her ear. She, being the head of the school's activities, including plays, talent shows and such, did this often, talking on the phone about things such as this instead of venting over manicures and hot guys in movies with Kagome and Christina as planned. She had gotten the call after changing into her pajamas and was now in her purple and black long legged and sleeved flannel pajamas, talking to the principle about the last minute talent show. Kagome and Christina sighed and went down stairs, both aggravated at Sango's lack of knowledge when it came to slumber parties. Business was left behind, as well as any stress any boy they were seeing caused. So, InuYasha, who was not really causing problems for Kagome, except by pissing her off by saying he didn't sing to her the night of the dance, Seeshomaru, who was letting his business time overlap his "Christina" time, and Miroku, who was being his usual perverted self and lying to Sango about it, were not allowed to be discussed or brought up in anyway. And, in Sango's case, no school matters were to interrupt girl time. Still, Sango left her cell phone on and answered it, despite Kagome and Christina telling her not to. Now, she was going to argue with the principle over the talent show, which wasn't supposed to be scheduled until the end of the school year.

Kagome took the popcorn out of the microwave and put it into a bowl, stopping when she heard a cell phone bleep. She looked and saw Christina on her Nextel, Seeshomaru's number on the outer screen. Christina mouthed, "Sorry! It'll only be a second!" before going outside to talk to her man. Kagome groaned and went to the living room to watch a movie alone. She sat down and pulled her blanket around her, the popcorn in her lap. She turned the T.V on and sighed at the Christmas specials that plagued the channels. It was to be expected, though. It was December 17, close to Christmas. She blushed then and thought of the present that was hidden in the back of her closet, her present for InuYasha. It was her first Christmas with him and she hoped he would like her present.

It was a sword, not magical or anything, just a normal sword. But, it was special. InuYasha's name was carved into it in Japanese letters and the handle was red tinted leather. The sword was white and the sheath was dark red with black Japanese letters, saying, " My Tenchi; InuYasha". Kagome had it custom made and it cost her a lot of money, so she was stressed out about how InuYasha would react. Happy? Stupid because he forgot to get her a present? She didn't know. All she knew was that this relationship was going by so fast; she never really had time to smell the roses. Never really had time to think about what was going to happen or what she was getting into. She loved InuYasha and knew this was real, but did he? He seemed to, but he made no hint that he got her something, or that Christmas was even important to him.

She sighed and got up, listening to Sango now talking to Miroku and Christina sweet-talking to Seeshomaru from outside. Kagome left the house and walked through the courtyard and to Goshinbuko; glad she didn't change into her P.J's yet and had on her sneakers. Snow fell from the sky and she listened to the silence of the snow, a blanket of it covering the ground. She shivered and kept walking, jumping into the trees branches to a sturdy dry branch that could support her. She sat in it and looked to the gray sky, her heart heavy. It was soon to be the anniversary of her father's death, December 24, Christmas Eve. Oh, what a Christmas that was. She was in a hospital and then, on New Year's Eve, she had to attend his funeral. Kagome leaned back and opened her lips, singing a sad song she had written herself…

_**Daddy, Daddy, is it my fault now?**_

_**My fault that you're no longer here?  
Daddy, tell me, maybe, maybe**_

_**Is there a way to fix my mistake? **_

_**I've tried and tried but I always fail**_

_**I always fail to forget the day you died**_

_**My hands are bloody**_

_**Please, Daddy, hold me**_

_**Don't hate me for what I've done**_

_**(Chorus) **_

_**Please forgive me**_

_**Forgive me**_

_**I never meant to hurt you**_

_**I love you **_

_**Please forgive me**_

_**I will never forget your face**_

_**Daddy, please don't hate me**_

_**I don't want to be a disgrace**_

_**(Non-Chorus) **_

_**No, don't do it**_

_**Don't put him in there**_

_**How will I be there to tell him?**_

_**Tell him I love him,**_

_**Tell him I'm sorry,**_

_**If he's in a box covered with dirt? **_

_**Mommy's crying**_

_**My world is dying**_

_**No one says it was my fault**_

_**I don't believe them**_

_**Daddy, I am scared now**_

_**Daddy, what am I to do? **_

_**(Chorus) **_

_**Please forgive me**_

_**Forgive me**_

_**I never meant to hurt you**_

_**I love you **_

_**Please forgive me**_

_**I will never forget your face**_

_**Daddy, please don't hate me**_

_**I don't want to be a disgrace**_

_**(Non-Chorus) **_

_**What will I do now? **_

_**How can I live with myself?  
Your blood on my hands now**_

_**It's like I shot you myself**_

_**What if I stayed home?  
Would you still be here? **_

_**Would you still smile?**_

_**Oh, I want to die with you **_

_**I need to see you**_

_**I love you so much**_

_**Why Daddy?  
Why did you leave me? **_

_**Is it my fault that you're gone?**_

_**(Chorus) **_

_**Please forgive me**_

_**Forgive me**_

_**I never meant to hurt you**_

_**I love you **_

_**Please forgive me**_

_**I will never forget your face**_

_**When you left this place**_

_**Daddy, please don't hate me**_

_**I don't want to be a disgrace…**_

**(A/N: I actually made up that whole song. I am good! But, I am only making up songs for Kagome. That's all I can do, for now anyway…) **

Kagome bit her lip and wiped her tears, when her branch shook. She looked and saw InuYasha, his smile warm. She blushed. " Wow… That was sad…" He said, sitting next to her and looking to the stars.

Kagome looked too and sighed. " It's for my dad… Wanna hear one I made up for you?" She asked, her blushed now darkened.

InuYasha nodded. " If you want to…"

Kagome smiled. " I do…" She put her hands over her heart, closed her eyes to InuYasha's stares and opened her mouth to sing:

**(To the beat of " Every Heart" from the anime "InuYasha") **

_**I know now**_

_**That no one can take your place**_

_**No matter how hard they try**_

_**It'll always be **_

_**Only you and I**_

_**I love you**_

_**For your soul and you heart**_

_**I could always count on you**_

_**From the very start**_

_**My baby**_

_**One-day maybe**_

_**As the time goes by**_

_**I will be your only**_

_**Like your only star in the sky**_

_**(Chorus) **_

_**If I could only have one**_

_**If my heart is meant for only one person**_

_**I want it to be you**_

_**Oh, baby **_

_**Only you**_

_**I can't give my heart to anyone else**_

_**They can't have it**_

_**It's mine to give to you**_

_**Oh, baby**_

_**Only you**_

_**(Non-Chorus) **_

_**I wonder what would you say**_

_**If I told you how much I loved you**_

_**Would you turn away?**_

_**And leave me to grieve on my own? **_

_**Oh, who am I kidding?  
I know you would never do that**_

_**I know you love me**_

_**But, do you love me, **_

_**As much as I love you?  
**_

_**(Chorus) **_

_**If I could only have one**_

_**If my heart is meant for only one person**_

_**I want it to be you**_

_**Oh, baby **_

_**Only you**_

_**I can't give my heart to anyone else**_

_**They can't have it**_

_**It's mine to give to you**_

_**Oh, baby**_

_**Only you**_

_**(Non-Chorus) **_

The sky is brighter now

_**I see only forever in your eyes**_

_**I have no reason to cry anymore**_

_**I know you are here to stay**_

_**I can't believe it**_

_**I found my forever and after**_

_**I found my one true love in you**_

_**(Chorus) **_

_**If I could only have one**_

_**If my heart is meant for only one person**_

_**I want it to be you**_

_**Oh, baby **_

_**Only you**_

_**I can't give my heart to anyone else**_

_**They can't have it**_

_**It's mine to give to you**_

_**Oh, baby**_

_**Only you**_

_**If I could only have one**_

_**If my heart is meant for only one person**_

_**I want it to be you**_

_**Oh, baby **_

_**Only you**_

_**I can't give my heart to anyone else**_

_**They can't have it**_

_**It's mine to give to you**_

_**Oh, baby**_

_**Only you…**_

**(A/N: Am I good or am I good? .) **

Kagome sighed and looked away, her blush darker. " Well… It's not that good… I kinda made it up after we first kissed…" Kagome got up and coughed. " Well… I guess I'll be going now…to my- uh… Damn…" Kagome sighed and jumped back down into the snow. " I guess it's not much of a slumber party anymore… Sango was talking to the principle but now Miroku; Christina is still talking to Seeshomaru… And me? … I guess I'm the only one that actually cares…" Kagome sighed and walked toward the house. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hand.

She turned and saw the grinning face of InuYasha. " Hey. I got an idea." He smirked.

Kagome let out a smirk as well. " What is it, InuYasha?"

* * *

Sango came out of the house with Christina by her side, Christina in her P.Js as well. " Kagome?" Sango called, " Kagome! Where are you?" Sango was going to call again, when Christina grabbed her arm. Sango looked and saw Christina smirking.

Sango cocked an eyebrow and Christina turned her face to the sky, letting the snow fall down on her. " Don't bother. I smell InuYasha. She's with him."

Sango groaned and put her hands on her hips. " Some slumber party! Kagome just left us!" Sango sighed though, and looked to the two foot prints in the snow, one Kagome's, one InuYasha's, " Still… Kagome and InuYasha do deserve this… After the Halloween party… They deserve some time to themselves…" She smiled and looked up as well.

Christina sighed and walked into the house, Sango behind her. " I'm calling Seeshomaru to come over!" She cried, running to her charging cell phone.

Sango grinned. " I'm calling Miroku!"

* * *

Kagome ran to try and keep up with InuYasha, who was leading her through a snow covered park. " Wait! InuYasha! Wait up!" Kagome called, feeling like she was ten again, her father running from her grasp. She ran and ran, but he was getting further away. " InuYasha! Don't leave me!"

InuYasha stopped and grabbed her hand, pulling her on his back. " I won't even think of it. Come on." He began to run again, Kagome holding on for dear life.

' _What is he doing? I can run as fast as he can… I mean, I'm an inu hanyou too, you know… Still…' _Kagome put her face into InuYasha's hair and smelled his shampoo. _' Smells nice… I feel so-so… happy… I haven't done this since Dad used to ride me around when I was little…that natural high is better now…' _Kagome felt her eyes droop, _' Yup… There is nothing like it…' _

InuYasha stopped when he felt Kagome's breathing shallow. He looked to her sleeping face and smiled, Kagome's ears twitching ever so often. " I love you, girl. You know that?" He smirked and ran on, his sneakers barely touching the snow covered ground. He stopped and began to walk, seeing that he was nearing his destination. The restaurant was just up ahead. They could make it. InuYasha stopped when they were in front of the restaurant and shook Kagome lightly until she awoke. Kagome scratched her eyes and then widened them at the sight in front of her. It was a restaurant that seemed as if from a dream. It was tall and shone in the light and the marble of the building gleamed. It was at least two stories high and windows covered the place, all tinted blue. A large shining sign that read, " The Tenchi" shone above them, making the golden-doored entrance seem even more special. Kagome jumped off of InuYasha's back to embrace him, squealing at the beauty of this old, yet wonderful, restaurant.

" I knew you'd like it…" InuYasha groaned, trying to breath through Kagome's hug. He hugged her back and smiled at the old place, knowing it was where his father and mother went on their first date, and where his father purposed to his mother.

" I do! I can't believe it! How did you know?" She squealed.

InuYasha cocked and eyebrow. " Know what?"

" That my dad purposed to my mom here?" She laughed, still hugging him.

InuYasha blushed. That was quiet a coincidence! " Uh… I didn't?"

Kagome let him go and held him at arm's length, looking at him and blinking. " You- didn't?"

InuYasha shook his head. " My 'rents got engaged here, too, so I decided to take you here, since it's a special place for my family. And, yours too, apparently…"

Kagome smiled and looked up at the old building. " Small world, huh?"

InuYasha sighed and began to walk in with Kagome at his hip. " No duh…"

They walked in to a very old world Japan looking lobby; the tables all like something out of Feudal Japan. Candles and large chandlers lit up the place, a small stage near the tables. A podium was in the front near the door, a man that was tall, wearing a priest kimono and a beard, was standing behind it, a list in front of him. He was old and looked as if he was from back then. Pictures of couples were on the wall behind him, some old and some new. Kagome looked and noticed a picture of Izayoi and a man, a white haired dog demon, InuYasha's father; InuTaisho. Near it, was a picture of Kagome's parents. She smiled at it and watched as InuYasha and the old man talked like old friends. " Why, hello, InuYasha! I haven't seen you since you were but a pup! My how you've grown! How is Izayoi?"

InuYasha smiled. " She's fine. How are you, Katuro?"

Katuro closed his slanted old eyes and smiled. " I am as well as any old man my age can be, dear boy." Suddenly, the old man looked over InuYasha's shoulder to Kagome, who was watching them talk.

" My, my, my! What a beauty! Is she yours, InuYasha?"

Kagome blushed and went to InuYasha's side, him hugging her to his frame. " Yup. She's my fiancée, Kagome." Kagome put her arm around his waist.

The old man smiled. " Ah, young love. So wonderful. Mates for life, yes?"

Kagome blushed more. " Yup. She's it for me!" InuYasha announced happily.

Kagome laughed and kissed InuYasha's cheek. Katuro looked Kagome over and smiled. " My word, I know you! Your Lee and Ryoko's young one, ain't ya?"

Kagome smiled. " Yes, I am."

" I thought as much. I'll never forget Lee's beautiful face. I always told Rioko, ' You better marry this one, Rioko. Or I'll take her from ya!'" The old man laughed, " Ah, memories. Tell me, how is your mother? I heard about your father's passing a while back and wanted to call her, but didn't know what had become of her. Tell me, how is she? How is the family?"

Kagome sighed a little. Talking about her father was always a soft spot for her. " We have been doing fine, Sir. Mother is fine, Gramps loves the business in Tokyo and Souta is engaged to be married. We are all doing quite well for ourselves." InuYasha stared at Kagome in wonder. He had never heard her talk that way before! She sounded so…. Formal!

" That's wonderful. I have a table all ready for you two. Come with me." Both hanyous followed the old man. They followed him to a large table, two chairs on the opposite sides of each other. A candle was in the middle and it was lit. They sat down, their table near the stage, and grabbed their menus. Kagome stared at all around her and noticed that their table was the exact same table that both their parents dined in years before. It made her feel as if they were reliving the love their parents had once had…

She looked over the menu and smiled. " I'm starving… But, what to get?"

" Nothing too big. You might get a stomach ache." InuYasha said, putting the menu down. He knew what he wanted.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. " Really now? And, what makes you think that'll happen?"

" Cause, women have weak stomachs, unlike me or any other guy. We were designed to eat till we can't move." InuYasha could see Kagome's eyes were flashing with a taunting feeling.

" So… Your saying you could eat more than me?"

" Uh… Well, I guess so…"

Kagome scoffed. " Bull! I'd beat you in an eating contest any day!"

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow. " Really now? Well, then… Let's put that to the test…"

* * *

Kagome put down the fork, a sick growl escaping her lips. She put her hands on her stomach and watched as InuYasha let out a low hiccup. What they ate? Only God knows. But, it was good and it made them start their eating contest, the bill probably more than even InuYasha could afford. She got up, going to help InuYasha get up as well. She giggled at the small whimper that escaped his lips when he rose from his seat. " Come on, InuYasha… My stomach hurts too… But, as soon as we get to my house, we can get some medicine…"

InuYasha walked with Kagome out of the restaurant, after telling the owner to put it on Seeshomaru's tab. " Where's you family?" He asked, both stopping to take in the cold night air.

" Souta moved in with Rin in her house near her job, Gramps went to the hospital for tests and Mom went to a business seminar in Hirosaki. So, I had the house to myself, but decided to have a girl's night… If they both would just turn their damn phones off…" Kagome sighed heavily.

InuYasha chuckled and sat on a bench, Kagome standing next to him. Both stared at the sky in calm, a small moment of pure nirvana going on between the two. " Well… I gotta go to Seeshomaru's, since he needed some help in the office…" InuYasha got up and gave Kagome a long, passionate kiss. Kagome kissed back eagerly and frowned when InuYasha pulled away. " See you soon… I love you, Kagome…"

Kagome smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. " I love you too…" After hugging him, they parted ways, Kagome going forward, and InuYasha going in the other direction and going left. Kagome walked as if on cloud nine, her thoughts on InuYasha and the night they had. She kicked snow from under her and giggled as it made snow flakes fall, when snow fell from the sky in gentle waves. Kagome stared up at the gray sky, wondering why it looked so nice, in her mind anyway.

Suddenly, a chill she remembered from her past ran up her spine and she felt as if she was being watched by the only truly lifeless eyes that she had ever seen in her lifetime. She looked and sniffed the brisk air, smelling his scent and making her pant in fear. " Ryoga…" She panted, running at her full speed to her home. She felt him following her, the smell of his booze filling her nostrils. She panted and felt like crying, when she got to her stairs leading up to her home. She ran up them at full speed and ran to the door, opening it and slamming it before locking it as many times as she could. She took in many deep breaths as she could, when she heard the snores of two men. Cocking an eyebrow, she tiptoed into the living room and what she saw made her want to crack up laughing. There, all passed out in her living room, were Sango, Miroku, Christina, and Seeshomaru. Christina was lying on top of Seeshomaru on the couch, him hugging her to him like he was protecting her from the world, Miroku with Sango on his lap, him holding her and her holding him and she snored in unison. It was a cute picture, actually. This of course made Kagome run to her room, grab her digital camera, and run back to the scene to take pictures. She smiled at them and ran to her room, changing into her pajamas and sighing as she hit the sheets of her bed. Ryoga was back… But, why? How? What is it that made him come here? Part of Kagome was feeling happy, but that was being overcome by the fear of seeing Ryoga again. " InuYasha…" Kagome mumbled before falling into an anything- but- peaceful sleep…

* * *

Kikyou stepped into the elevator, the coat she was wearing covering her whole body. Dark sunglasses covered her eyes, even though the sun was far from out. It was dark and the snow fell from the sky in flurries now. Kikyou looked into the shadows of the elevator and smirked evilly at the pair of red, drunken, eyes that seemed to smile at her. She turned away and slipped two rings onto her wedding finger. The elevator jerked and descended up, the sounds of the two's breathing. Kikyou straightened up and smirked evilly at her own reflection. " Ryoga… Coming to visit your nephew, are we?" She said slyly.

Ryoga stepped out of the shadows, taking out a flask and taking a swig before answering. " Yep. And, you are visiting your husband, aren't you?"

Kikyou smiled a little. " How did you know we got married?"

" He told me before…"

" Before you left Japan?"

" Yes… Sad to know shortly after you two got married… He was locked up…"

" But, he is getting out today. Right?"

" Maybe. The officer doesn't know quiet yet."

" Ryoga? As you niece- in- law, I have a request to ask of you."

" Ask away, Kikyou."

" The girl you almost killed all those years ago; Kagome, I need you to get her out of my way."

" Why?"

" The man she is engaged to is someone I haven't quite… Finished yet."

" That means you haven't drove him to suicide, right? Like all those other half-breeds?"

" Yes…"

" What do you want me to do to her?"

Kikyou smirked and told Ryoga in his ear what to do. " Got it?" She asked as she pulled away. The elevator stopped and a beep echoed. They were on their floor. The doors opened.

" Yes. I got it." Both walked up to the front desk and to a woman who looked deadly scared of both of them.

She trembled. " How- how may I help you?" She asked.

Kikyou smirked. " Take us to the room of Naraku Onigumo, please."

" And- and who will I say is here to visit him?"

" His uncle Mynemoru Ryoga and his wife, Kikyou Onigumo." Kikyou smirked again…

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: OH! RYOGA'S BACK! Drama! What will happen? But, more importantly, can you with weak hearts take it? Review peeps! At least 10! Or more! Bye! **_

_**InuYasha: K-Chan! (His name to tell the two Kagome's apart) Kagome is totally wipin' Kikyou's ass here! **_

Kagome4455: (Runs and sits on chair next to InuYasha) WEE! Violence! GET HER, KAGOME!

_**Love, **_

_**Kagome4455**_


	12. Kagome's Nightmare!

_Disclaimer: I do not own " InuYasha". _

_**A/N: I KNOW! ITS BEEN A LONG TIME! I've been so busy! Now! The winner of the " Kikyou/ Kagome Off" is… KAGOME!**_

_**Kagome: HA! **_

_**Soul Collector 1: NO FAIR! SHE HAD HELP! **_

_**InuYasha: IRON REAPER! **_

_**Soul Collector 1: AHHH! **_

_**A/N: Any one else got any problems? **_

_**All Soul Collectors: (Shake Heads) **_

_**A/N: Thought so…**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Kagome's Nightmare!**

_Kagome got off the floor, looking around while dusting herself off. " Where am I?" She asked herself, looking around. All she saw was darkness and the air seemed thick. She sniffed for any scents but could smell nothing. " Hello? Is anyone out there?" Kagome called, putting her hands over her mouth to echo it, " Hello? InuYasha? Sango? Souta? Miroku? Anybody? Hello?" Kagome sighed and began to walk. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. Someone had their hands on her waist, which was fairly exposed in a belly shirt, low rise, baggy jeans, and had a belly ring showing. **(A/N: Kagome has a bell ring and a nose ring. Like me! But… I only have a nose ring…)** Usually, Kagome knew it was InuYasha, but something wasn't right. InuYasha never touched her this way. InuYasha's touch was always sweet and gentle, full of love and caring, but this one was the opposite. It was mean and greedy, full of lust instead of love. ' Who is this?' Kagome thought in fear. She turned her head and looked straight into the red eyes of Ryoga. She shivered and tried to scream, but his hand snapped over her mouth and muffled it. Suddenly, the air was so cold and sending shivers up and down Kagome's body._

_" Hello my dear Kagome… My, my, my. How you've grown into such a beautiful young lady…Ahh… And the smell of your virginity still is in you." He hissed into her ear. Kagome began to struggle when Ryoga let her go, her body getting snatched up by tree roots that shot out of the ground, grabbing her hands and feet and holding them tight. Moths flew in her face and a powder fell on her face, making her unable to see and making her sneeze._

_Kagome blinked rapidly and was finally able to see, when she saw a strand of white hair fly past her vision. She looked at her hands and saw no claws. Her hearing and sense of smell was weakened. She bit her tongue and felt no fangs. ' Those moths… they turned me human!' She realized as she struggled some more. But, she was stuck this way and the more she struggled, the more the roots tightened to the point where blood began to come out of her arms and ankles. She stopped when the pain became too much, and she just began to cry. Her blood fell to the floor in slow, painful drops._

_Ryoga touched Kagome's stomach with his claws, running them over her flesh like he was going to cut her open. " Kagome… It's been so long, hasn't it? Oh, yes…I still can't believe how beautiful you are… And how that fiancée of yours hasn't taken that flower of yours away…" His hand touched her pants, making her shiver, " What will you do if **I **take that from you?"_

_Kagome began to thrash and scream, when a moth came and put itself over her mouth, a light soon shining and the moth fussed over her mouth like tape. Her screams were muffled. Ryoga pulled Kagome's pants off, leaving her in only her underwear. Then, he grabbed her shirt and ripped it off, leaving Kagome's bra exposed. Tears fell down Kagome's eyes as Ryoga began to undress. He inched toward her and Kagome slammed her eyes shut. Just then, she felt herself being entered and a loud scream filled the dark air…_

&&&

Kagome woke up with a start, hearing the voices of many people around her. She sat up and looked around. She was in her room, a room full of people that cared about her. No Ryoga and no rape. Sango was holding Kagome by the shoulders and shaking her, Christina was calling her name over and over, Seeshomaru was wetting Kagome lightly with water, and Miroku was chanting something so Kagome could wake while keeping a hand on Sango's shoulder. Everyone was there but… InuYasha…

Kagome felt herself begin to cry again at the thought of InuYasha not being there, when her window burst open, said hanyou jumping in with a sword in hand. " Kagome! What happened?" He ran to her side and everyone backed away, leaving them to themselves.

Kagome jumped into InuYasha's arms, sobbing. " Ryoga! He's back! And, he's raping me in my dreams! InuYasha! I'm so scared… So scared…" Kagome trailed off and sobbed some more.

InuYasha let out an evil growl, one that many a demon would fear. But soon, he began to growl softly into Kagome's ear, his growls as soothing as a cat's purrs. Kagome leaned into him and blinked away her tears. Soon, her eyes were closed and she was trying to fall asleep, but it wouldn't come. What was stopping him from coming in her dreams again? Waiting in the dark mist to rape her again? Kagome hugged InuYasha tighter and shivered. Ryoga was everywhere now. Her life was in for some major drama…

**

* * *

**

**Three Weeks Later…**

Kagome watched InuYasha pace around his room, trying to decided weither to pack or not. " Are you sure you'll be okay all alone at your house?" He asked, taking her hands in his own. Worry and concern was deep in his eyes.

Kagome smiled sweetly. " I'll be fine, trust me. I won't leave my house for anything, I have your number on speed dial on my cell, and I'll go to Souta and Rin's house if anything." Kagome stated kindly.

" Are you sure? I mean, I don't have to go."

Kagome sighed heavily. " I'll be fine. Go on this trip. You deserve it. I mean, it's a sword fighting competition. Your calling. Go. It'll only be two weeks. Besides, after a week I'll join you in America to watch you compete." She assured him. She was right. InuYasha had worked hard to be in this competition, weeks and weeks of practice, skipping a day of school for auditions, waiting nervously for a letter telling him he made it to the finals in America. And, he got his letter. He made it. But, because of his worries for Kagome, he was trying to make a reason not to go.

" Are you positive?"

Kagome nodded and kissed his nose. " Calm down, will ya? I'll be okay. I haven't had that dream or any dream like it in weeks. Trust me when I say this… I'LL BE OKAY!" She bellowed, laughing when she was done.

InuYasha scowled at her and grinned evilly. Catching Kagome off guard, he pounced on her and they both fell backwards onto InuYasha's bed, laughing the whole way. " InuYasha!" She squealed, laughing, as he tickled her, "No fair! Your not ticklish!"

InuYasha continued. " I know… That's why I'm tickling you!" He grinned.

Kagome began to squirm and accidentally moved the wrong way, making both tip over. InuYasha was lying on top of Kagome, his mouth only inches from hers, her trapped underneath him with his hands on her hips. Both began to blush like mad, their heart beating rapidly. " Inu-InuYasha…" She panted, feeling a feeling that only those in heat feel. Lust. And yet, fear. What was this going to lead to? She could sense he felt the same way, but were they ready?

" Kagome… Do you… Do you want to?" He asked timidly.

Kagome felt a deeper blush reach her cheeks. Was she? Just then, Kagome began to remember something Sango had told her during a trip to the mall…

&&&

_Kagome sat across from Sango in the food court, both eating hamburgers and fries from MacDonald's. " So… Have you and InuYasha done it yet?" Sango asked suddenly, making Kagome choke on her food._

_" Wha!" She gasped._

_" You know what I'm talking about… Have you?" She asked, her face serious._

_Kagome blushed and looked at her food, playing with it, swirling the fry around in a puddle of ketchup. How can she answer that? " Uh… No… Not yet, anyway…" She mumbled, the heat rising in her cheeks._

_Sango giggled. " Sorry to make you uncomfortable, Kags. But, I thought I needed to ask. 'Cuz InuYasha's leaving soon."_

_Kagome sighed. She knew she was going to miss him. " Yeah, I know but… I doubt I'm gonna do THAT for a parting gift…"_

_Sango smiled. " Virgins… It's funny to watch how you react to that question… But, anyways, want some advice?"_

_Kagome looked to Sango and nodded. She had been thinking about doing… THAT with InuYasha for a while, but didn't know if she should. Some advice would help._

_Sango threw a fry in the air and caught it, chewing. " If you have any doubt at all, even the smallest, don't do it. You'll regret it."_

_Kagome nodded. " So… When did you and Miroku-"_

_Sango blushed and fidgeted in her seat. Kagome smirked. It was HER turn. " Well… When we were fifteen and… we had been going out for quite some time and… Well… It just happened…"_

_Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Sango, tough as nails, " Come near Kagome or any one I care about and I'll kill you" Sango, and she was embarrassed. Kagome smiled at her and continued eating. " Conversation over?"_

_Sango nodded. " WAY over." Both laughed and kept eating, changing the subject to the hunky guy in Fall Out Boy, Pete…_**(A/N: Oh, and he is… (Drools slightly) InuYasha: Cover you mouth… (A/N Growls) Sit boy… InuYasha: GAH!) **

&&&

Kagome snapped her attention back to the situation she was in now and looked into InuYasha's eyes. Was she ready? She knew, she was young, but would InuYasha ever hurt her? No. He loved her. And, she loved him. Loved him enough to trust him with the one thing that she cherished most, besides him and her life. Just as she leaned in to kiss him, InuYasha rubbing her back smoothly, a knock came to the door. " Yo! Are you two in here?" Came the voice of Miroku. He knocked again before entering, smirking at them when he did. " Oh? Did I interrupt something?" He said evilly.

Kagome sighed and watched InuYasha get up. " Wait till you get to America…." He whispered into her ear, making her shiver. " Shut the hell up, Hoshi," InuYasha snarled, going to pack, " Nothing was happening…" He growled, making Kagome laugh.

Miroku laughed. " Sure… I totally believe you…" He said sarcastically.

InuYasha growled at him. " Shut up, dammit!" He yelled, blushing.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. InuYasha looked so cute when he was embarrassed. " What do you want, Miroku?" She asked, hoping to help InuYasha stay calm.

Miroku shook his head. " I was just wondering if InuYasha had his passport or not. Plus, Izayoi called from her trip in Kyoto."

InuYasha smiled. " Really? What did she say? How's the baking contest?"

" She said its going good so far. Also, she just asked how we were and how Kagome was. Woman acts like Kagome's her daughter-in-law already…" Miroku smiled at Kagome, knowing she always blushed at that.

Kagome shrugged it off and smirked, seeing InuYasha had his back turned to her. Looking at Miroku, who was now distracting InuYasha on purpose, Kagome jumped up and pounced on InuYasha's back, making him fall forward onto the floor. " AHH!" InuYasha yelled, using his hands to stop himself from hitting his face on the floor.

Kagome laughed but stopped when InuYasha began to raise, Kagome still on his back. He growled and Kagome jumped off, following a fleeing Miroku out the door. InuYasha jumped up and chased them, yelling about how they were **_SO_** dead…

* * *

InuYasha hugged Kagome to him, not wanting to leave. It was the day of his departure and he had two reasons to not go. 1) He was worried about leaving Kagome alone, knowing Ryoga was back, and 2) He just didn't want to leave her at all. He always felt so empty when he was away from Kagome, like part of him was missing. Maybe, it was because Kagome was his other half. His opposite. The Yin to his Yang. He was always whole around Kagome and even a week without her might be too much. He would call her all the time, just to hear her voice, dream about her face and her angelic smile, call her name in the darkness of his hotel room. He was going to miss her so much. Still… Kagome was a big girl, right? She could watch herself.

Kagome smiled at InuYasha, thinking he was acting like such a baby. It was only going to be a week after all. Still, she would miss him like crazy. He was her other half, her best friend. Kagome would miss talking to him and seeing him, kissing him and hugging him. What Kagome was going to miss most, though? InuYasha's warmth when he held her and when they fell asleep in Goshinbuko. The way he held her, so gently, like she was delicate and could break easily. He always held her that way. She would lean into him, their bodies like one, morphing to each other's form. Then, he would wrap his arms around her and hold her close, proving to be warmer than any blanket made…

" Kagome? Kagome!" Came a voice, breaking her thoughts.

" Huh?" She uttered, looking up and seeing InuYasha smiling. One of those smug, " I know what your thinking" type smiles.

" I'm gonna miss you too." He said soothingly, stroking her hair.

This brought tears to Kagome's eyes. " InuYasha… I'm going to miss you so much…" She sobbed, squeezing him.

InuYasha squeezed her tightly and rubbed her back. " Don't worry, Kagome… Its only gonna be one week… But, I'll miss you just as much…"

Kagome sobbed. " I'll be okay… I'll see you in a week…" She let him go and he turned towards the terminal. But, he turned around and kissed her passionately, refusing to let her go. She kissed him back with as much passion as he gave, tears falling more._ ' A week…'_ She thought to herself, _' Just one week… Then, you'll see him again…'_

They let go and InuYasha followed Sango and Miroku down the terminal. Kagome watched him disappear and then show up again in one of the plane's windows. He waved to her and she waved back. Soon, the plane began to move and Kagome followed it until it disappeared down the runway and flew into the sky… InuYasha was now gone…

Kagome left the airport to her car, getting in and sobbing into the steering wheel. Just then, her phone beeped and she grabbed it, holding it close. It was InuYasha. " I miss you already…" He said into the speaker.

Kagome smiled sadly, putting her head on the steering wheel, her bangs hiding her eyes. Silver tears fell down her face, the sun hitting them and leaving her just a shadow of black.  
" Me too…"

* * *

Ryoga watched Kagome from the shadows of the parking lot where he had parked near her. Kikyou was on his phone talking to him. " You see her?" Kikyou's voice rang out in the darkness of the phone attached to the dashboard of Ryoga's old Toyota Pickup.

Ryoga took a drag of his cigarette before nodding. " Yeah, I see her. She's lookin' so sad and beautiful…"

Kikyou groaned. " Focus, Ryoga!"

Ryoga lit another cigarette and scoffed. " I am, wench. Let me fantasize before I do my deed, will ya?"

Kikyou let out an aggravated sigh. " Whatever. Is she gone yet?"

Ryoga let out a puff of smoke and watched Kagome's car back up and drive out of the lot. He turned the car on and followed her. " Following her as we speak."

Kikyou let out a small groan. " Well, where is she going?"

" Home, I believe."

" Good. Hurry and get her going through the door."

" And, what is the point of this again?"

" To get her off of InuYasha! She will think she doesn't deserve him, that she's not worthy of him and leave him! That gives me the chance to catch him on the rebound and finish what I must do. Plus, don't you want to finish what you started all those years ago?"

Ryoga shrugged and smirked. " Do I?" he asked in a taunting tone.

Kikyou let out a small gasp. " Don't even joke! Be serious here!"

Ryoga laughed and sighed. " All right… Talk to you once the deed is done…"

Kikyo sighed. " Fine, but make it quick. Her brother is still here, he might go to check up on her…"

Ryoga nodded. " Got it." And he hung up, following Kagome's car with an evil smile.

* * *

Kagome held the phone near her as she walked out of the store, a teen magazine, carton of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, and an action movie in a bag in her grasp. " I'm glad he's not moping anymore." She laughed, getting into her car and putting the phone into a holder on the dashboard. She put her bags in the passengers seat and turned the car on. She was talking to Sango about how Miroku had gotten InuYasha normal again; sadly, it was by fighting with him once he hung up the phone with Kagome.

Sango laughed. " Yeah, but now their gonna get us in trouble for fighting on the… STOP IT DAMMIT!" Sango yelled, pulling the phone from her ear and making Kagome laugh. The sounds of " Sorry! Sango-Chan!" from InuYasha and Miroku and continuous fighting filled the background, along with " STOP! YOU TWO ARE LUCKY I CAN'T KICK YOU OFF THE PLANE!" from the stewardess.

Kagome tried so hard not to laugh. " Why are they fighting?" She laughed, driving from the market. 

" Hell if I know! Miroku hit InuYasha and InuYasha punched Miroku and… CUT THE SHIT!" Sango yelled.

Kagome laughed more. " Give InuYasha the phone." She giggled.

Sango did as told and InuYasha answered the phone after yelling, " YOUR DEAD, MONK!" He cleared his throat. " Hi, Kagome-Chan!" He said in a fake, " No problems here" voice.

Kagome laughed, parking the car in her driveway. " Don't act like you aren't causing trouble, Inu-Kun." She laughed, grabbing her bags and leaving the car.

InuYasha laughed. " Sorry, Tenchi. But, Miroku started it! He hit me! And I was NOT gonna stay hit!" He whined.

Kagome sighed, laughing still. " I don't care who started it, stop it. You're giving poor Sango a headache."

InuYasha laughed. " Alright, Koi. I'll stop. Damn… I gotta go. Sango wants to call Lady Kaede… Call you later?"

Kagome nodded, reaching the door. " You better!" She giggled.

InuYasha nodded from his side of the phone. " Of course, my tenchi! I promise! Call ya later!"

Kagome smiled. " Okay… Bye… Miss you…"

InuYasha let out a small sigh. " And I miss you more than you know…" He said softly. " I love you…"

" I love you too…" With that, her phone beeped, telling her the conversation was over. Kagome leaned on the door, sighing as she held her heart in her hands. She sighed heavily, turning to open the door, when she was grabbed from behind. She gasped as she dropped what she was holding and looked to a hand holding a napkin over her mouth. Kagome took a sniff and smelled chloroform, the stuff that makes people faint. To humans, it was quick but to a hanyou or a demon, it was much faster. Kagome's vision blurred and she fainted, falling limp in the stranger's arms…

**

* * *

**

**Warning: This part of the chapter contains the act of rape. Neither me nor any one associated with "InuYasha" condones the act of rape. I strongly suggest my younger readers skip this part or, try not to scream out loud in total shock…. **

Kagome woke up, her head groggy. She went to put a hand on her temple, but when she moved her hand, she heard the sound of rope tightening on her wrist. She gasped and looked, seeing her wrists tied to her bedposts with two strong ropes. She struggled to move but stopped and looked at herself. She was wearing a frilly, girly pink and white dress that was small on her, it ended on her upper thighs and it made her chest stick out. She wore white socks with pink ruffles on the rim and she saw she was wearing ribbons on her hair. The outfit was familiar, but she was too scared to think about it. She kept struggling, the rope digging into her wrists and making her bleed slightly. Kagome began to panic, struggling all she could, when she heard a sinister laugh at her doorway, followed by the sound of locks locking on her door and the heavy smell of booze. Kagome turned slowly to the door and gasped. There stood Ryoga, wearing only boxers and holding a bottle of Sake in his hands. His eyes were red and the smell of cigarettes and marijuana filled her nose as he crept closer.

He got to her and put his empty on her leg, slowly going up till he got to her upper thighs. Kagome went to scream, but he put his hand on her mouth. Then, he took duck tape from on top the night table and put a strip on her mouth, silencing her. He smirked as he kept touching her legs, Kagome unable to move in fear. She looked at her clothes again and gasped. It was the exact outfit that she was wearing when her father was killed right in front of her. She recognized the blood stains on the bottom. She looked at Ryoga with scared eyes and he lit a cigarette, burning it out on her shin. She screamed, but it was barely heard through the duck tape.

Ryoga lifted a hand to her breast and squeezed, making Kagome cry and wiggle under his hand, wanting to get away. " Your much more sexy than I remember… So much more mature… How could your fiancée not take this while he was here?" Ryoga hissed as he set the Sake down, getting on Kagome's bed and kneeling over her, both hands squeezing her breasts. Kagome tried to pull at the ropes more, her legs crossed to stop him from raping her. She sobbed, her eyes closed tightly, so not to look at what was happening.

Ryoga slipped his hands under her dress, grabbing at her underwear and pulling it off her. Kagome was frozen in fear; all the noise she made was sobs and groans. She wanted InuYasha to be the one to take her virginity, not a sick pervert like Ryoga. He threw her underwear across the room towards her door and stuck a finger into her, making her gasp and try to move away. He pumped his finger and Kagome groaned, her eyes closed in pain. Ryoga took his finger out after a few minutes and took off his boxers, getting ready to rape her fully.

He smirked at her. " I've been waiting for this day… Since I first had to run from the cops… Here is my payment for all you've done…." He was about to enter her, when the door was burst down. Ryoga and Kagome looked and there stood Souta. Souta grabbed Ryoga and threw him off Kagome, making him hit the wall and pass out.

Souta ran to Kagome and untied her, hugging her to him as she sobbed. " It's going to be okay, Kagome-Chan… The cops are on their way and he can't hurt you again…"

Kagome just cried, holding onto Souta as she sobbed, her body shaking in fear…

* * *

Kagome watched as the cops put Ryoga into their car, her now dressed in a long t-shirt and baggy jeans, a towel around her shoulders and a cup of coffee in her hands. She turned from him and watched Souta talk to the police. " And, how did you know your sister was in trouble?" The tall officer asked, while another took notes.

Souta hugged Kagome to his side. " I called her on the house phone and her cell, but got no answer. Kagome always answers her phone, and said she'd call me when she got home. She never breaks a promise, and she promised to call. After a while, I got worried and drove here as fast as I could. On the way, I called the cops. When I got here, Ryoga was about to rape her…"

The cop turned to Kagome. " And, do you know how he got to you?"

Kagome nodded. " He must have followed me from the airport after I dropped off my fiancée and my two best friends…" She trailed off, putting her face into Souta's chest as she cried.

The cop nodded. " Don't worry, Miss. We will make sure this bastard wont hurt you again." With that, the cop got into the car and left with Ryoga, leaving Kagome and Souta to stand in front of their house.

Souta sighed, holding Kagome close. " Its gonna be okay, Kagome…" He said softly.

Kagome shivered. " Why me, Souta? Why is all this happening to me…."

* * *

Kikyou laid in Naraku's bed, laying in his arms and watching the sky. She closed her eyes, hearing sirens in the distance. " He failed…" She said, getting up and hiding her naked form with the blanket. The moon light from the sky hit over them, shoeing Naraku laying with his hands behind his head, his lower torso covered by the blanket. Kikyou laid back down, covering her shoulders. " I didn't think Ryoga would fail…" She sighed heavily, closing her eyes and laying her head on Naraku's chest.

Naraku snorted. " I knew he would. He was too worried about getting caught than doing what he had to do…"

Kikyou nodded. " What now?"

Naraku smirked. " Let me handle it from here…"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Audience: (Looks around and finds tape on the floor. Someone puts it in the VCR) **_

_**A/N: (On tape) Hi everyone! If you are watching this tape, that means it is the end of this chapter, you have read the " Rape" thing, and I have fled for my safety. Why? I DON'T WANT TO GET KILLED FOR WHAT I WROTE! (Calms down) Anyway… At least ten reviews… And, don't try looking for me. YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME! WHAHAHAHAHA! **_

_**InuYasha: (On tape) Hurry up! Kaede is waiting for you so we can eat! **_

_**A/N: (On tape) Coming! Love ya guys! (Turns off tape) **_


	13. Getting Over, Pt 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything… (Crying) STOP MAKING ME CRY! (Sobs and runs to cry alone) _

_**A/N: Sorry, I know it's been too long. I left you at a really intense part, eh? My cousin read it and nearly killed me for making that happen to Kagome. But, she didn't get raped, it was just ALMOST. That's not too bad. Anyway, this chapter is part or a 2 or 3 chapter part of the story. Here, Kagome will try and do anything to ease the pain she feels after what she goes through, but will her efforts be enough?** _

&&&&

**Chapter 13: Getting Over Part 1**

InuYasha sat there in shock, his knuckles white from holding the phone so hard. " Raped? Kagome was almost raped?" He said softly, Sango in tears near him from in Miroku's arms.

Souta sighed heavily from his end of the phone. Since Kagome was in the hospital getting tested and treated, it was up to him to call InuYasha and tell him. " Yeah, she was. Ryoga followed her from the airport after she dropped you guys off…."

InuYasha felt tears sting his eyes. " I shouldn't have left her…. I should've stayed… If I just kept refusing… She would be okay…" He said in a sad tone, guilt in his eyes.

Sango put a hand on his shoulder. " Its not your fault… No one knew that this would happen…" She said softly.

Souta nodded. " She's right, InuYasha. Its no ones fault but Ryoga's… No one knew that this was gonna happen…"

InuYasha sighed. " How is she?"

Souta sighed, scratching his sleep filled eyes. " She's okay. Some injuries here and there, still a little shocked, but she's okay. Christina is in her hospital room with her…"

InuYasha nodded. " Thanks for calling me…"

Souta nodded again. " Of course. I'll tell her to call you…"

InuYasha closed his eyes. " Yeah, thanks… Bye…" With that, he hung up the hotel phone. InuYasha put his head in his hands, shaking his head. " I never should have left her… I should have insisted to stay… I should have…" He trailed off, biting his bottom lip to stop the tears that threatened his eyes.

Sango let out a shaky breath. _' If I just let InuYasha talk to her longer… She would've done things quicker… She must have stopped to hang up the phone and that's when he got her… I should have just waited…'_ She bit her bottom lip, tears falling down her eyes.

Miroku saw this and sighed, taking Sango's hands in his and guiding her to her room in their hotel suite. After getting her to lay down to rest, he returned to see InuYasha on the balcony, the glass doors open, the hanyou holding the railing so tight in his hands that his knuckles were turning white again. His amber eyes scanned the Florida beach scenery, how the sunset behind the buildings and the palm trees, how the waves washed up to the shore of the beach, making foam and clear water appear over the sandy white beaches before going back to the ocean, as if from a painting. He turned his gaze to the couples walking down the sidewalk in front of their hotel, seeing how they were so happy and carefree. He glared at them, closing his eyes and putting his head in his hands.

Miroku stood next to him, InuYasha not making any acknowledgment that he had noticed him. He put a calming hand on InuYasha's shoulder, InuYasha looking at him with trembling eyes. They held so much pain, quilt, anger, so many emotions; it hurt Miroku to look at him. He looked away, his eyes to the sky. " InuYasha, I can not begin to know what you must be feeling, but… Know this. It is not your fault. No one knew what was going to happen once Kagome left the airport."

InuYasha looked at his hands. " But, I just left her… She got attacked because I wasn't there to protect her…. If I had just stayed…"

" InuYasha-"

" I don't think I should stay here…"

" What? Why? InuYasha, Kagome is ok. She's not hurt. She will be here in a few days-"

" That doesn't matter, Miroku. Unless we can get her here quicker, I'm leaving back to Japan to go protect her…"

&&&

Kagome sat up in the hospital bed, smiling at Christina's news. Sure, she didn't want to tell Kagome right away, since Kagome had her own problems, but Kagome convinced her to spill. Kagome hugged Christina, wishing she had the energy to squeal. " C-Chan, I'm so happy for you! I can't believe he proposed!" She said kindly.

Christina blushed, nodding. " He did it yesterday, while I was at his house eating dinner. I was crying and everything."

" Did you say yes?"

Christina nodded, showing Kagome the ring. It was square cut diamond with a silver band. Christina smiled but frowned. " But, don't you think it's too sudden?"

Kagome shook her head, leaning back in her hospital bed. " No. Love is never too soon or too late. Its just there. He loves you, I know that. And, you love him. You two are perfect for each other. You're the only person I know that made Seeshomaru laugh, or even smile." She said softly. Kagome winced, the pain in her arms more than she could bear. She had small tubes sticking out her arms, pumping blood out and into her. Ryoga had really injured her, so she lost a lot of blood, although it didn't seem like it to the untrained eye.

Christina saw the pain in Kagome's face, she did have several blood tests done and many other tests, so Kagome looked very tired, and Christina felt guilty. How could she be happy when her best friend was so miserable? Tears came to her eyes and she looked at the floor of the hospital room, not looking at Kagome.

Kagome saw this and sighed, moving and grabbing Christina's hand. " Christina… Don't feel bad for me… I'm fine…"

Christina sniffled. " Still, Kagome… You were almost raped… How could you not be upset?"

Kagome sighed again, leaning back onto the hospital bed, her eyes closed. She opened them, her gaze to the sky outside the hospital window. " I was spared that pain, Christina… I was saved from it… Sure, I'm a little upset, who wouldn't be in my situation? But, I have to go on with my life, not dwell on the past. I'm making arrangements to go to America early to see InuYasha…" She closed her eyes, tears threatening to spill out. " I really need him right now…" She chocked out a sob, Christina putting her into a sisterly, comforting embrace, allowing Kagome to cry on her.

Christina sighed, holding Kagome close. " Don't worry Kagome. Soon, you'll get to see InuYasha and be with him… When are you planning on leaving?"

Kagome wiped her eyes, leaving Christina's embrace to go lay against the bed once again. Christina looked at Kagome and felt herself cringe. Kagome looked so pale and tired. Her eyes were somewhat empty; she looked like a cancer patent somewhat. But, when Kagome looked back at her from gazing at the sky, she smiled and Christina couldn't help but smile back. Kagome seemed to be so pure, even in the troubles she was in. Kagome leaned back some more, her hands behind her head. " I'm trying to see if I can leave on Wednesday, two days from now."

Christina gave her a look. " Why Wednesday? Don't you think it's sudden, considering where you're sitting right now?"

Kagome laughed. " Exactly. The sooner I leave Tokyo, the sooner I can leave this all behind and spend time with InuYasha." She said softly.

Christina smiled. " It surprises me how well you take things such as this. I know I would be a mess if it were me."

Kagome gave her a small smile. " I just want to go on with my life. I won't let this get to me. Sure, I may hurt on the inside for a while, but, with the help of my loved ones, I'll get over it soon…"

Christina gave her a hug. " Well, you got my love!"

Kagome laughed, hugging her back. " Thanks, C-Chan…"

&&&

Sango got out of the beach, her hair dripping onto the sidewalk as she walked back to the hotel, Miroku on her arm. It was Tuesday, the day after what had happened with Kagome back in Tokyo, and Miroku had taken her swimming at the beach to help her get her mind off of it. She smiled up at him, him smiling back, when her cell phone rang. " _If Someone Said Three Years From Now/ You'd Be Long Gone/ I'd Stand Up And Punch Them Out/ Cuz They're All Wrong/ I Know Better/ Cuz You Said Forever/ And Ever/ Who Knew?_" was the ring tone that played, making Sango jump. It was Kagome's ring tone. (A/N: That was Pink's " Who Knew?" I don't own it but I f-in love it! )

" Hello?" Sango asked, picking the phone up. Miroku smiled at her and gave her a hug, walking ahead into the hotel.

" Sango-Chan?" Came Kagome's weak voice.

Sango let out a shuddering breath. " Kagome… Hey… How are you?"

Kagome let out a small sigh. " I'm doing okay. I leave the hospital today. What's wrong?" Kagome asked when Sango let out a sob.

" I feel like it was all my fault, Kagome… If I just let InuYasha talk to you on the phone longer… You wouldn't have stopped to shut the phone off and…"

Kagome let out another sigh. " Sango… It's not your fault… He got me when I was opening the door…"

" Still, Kagome… You could've opened the door quicker if you didn't have to turn off the phone…"

Kagome let out a heavy sigh. " Sango… I blame no one but Ryoga for what happened to me. I'm okay. I'll get over it. I don't want you to blame yourself or anyone but Ryoga." Suddenly, Kagome's voice cracked. " It hurts me so much to know that I cause you all such pain…"

Sango covered her mouth, hiding a gasp. She never really heard Kagome cry before. " Kagome… You don't cause us pain. We all love you and care about you. Especially InuYasha. He's so worried about you. He misses you so much."

Kagome smiled at her words. " I know… I miss him too… That's why I called. I need you to help me."

" With what, Kagome-Chan?"

" I have made arrangements to go to America tomorrow to be with InuYasha early."

Sango smiled. " That's great, Kagome. What do you need my help with?"

" I want to surprise him. Can you help sneak me into the hotel while he's at practice tomorrow?"

" Sure! I'll ask Miroku to help! What time are you coming?"

" Around noon."

" Great! I'll pick you up from the airport and Miroku can take InuYasha to practice. If we need anymore time, I'll tell Miroku to stall him."

" Thanks, Sango."

Sango joined Miroku in the elevator, smiling. Miroku gave her a smile and pressed the button for their floor. " No problem, Kagome-Chan."

" Well, I gotta go. I have tons to do for tomorrow."

" Don't strain yourself."

Kagome laughed. " I won't. I just have to pick up my tickets, get packed, and tell the hotel that I'm going early."

" I'll notify the hotel. Just worry about your tickets and packing. Wear something sexy for InuYasha." Sango joked.

Kagome laughed. " Oh, I will. See ya tomorrow, Sango."

" Okay. Bye, Kagome. Love you."

" Love you too. Bye!" And Kagome hung up.

Sango hung up her phone and smiled at Miroku, leaning on him. He put his arm around her waist, holding her close. " So, what did Kagome say?"

Sango let out a small sigh. " She told me she's doing okay and for no one to blame themselves for what happened. She sounded so weak, but wouldn't admit to it…"

Miroku gave her a comforting squeeze. " Come on, Sango. It's Kagome. You know as well as I that she is as stubborn as the man she is to marry. She's also very thoughtful. She wouldn't want anyone to ruin a vacation over her and her problems."

" But, its not ruining my vacation! She's my best friend, and I am worried about her."

" Don't be. I know Kagome. She will be okay. Did she say anything else?"

Sango nodded, the elevator coming to a stop on their floor. She got out of the elevator, Miroku still holding her. " Yeah. She said she was coming tomorrow to surprise InuYasha. She asked if we could help sneak her into the hotel room while he is at practice. I told her I would pick her up at the airport and you would keep InuYasha busy while I sneak her in."

Miroku chuckled. " Same old Kagome. Caring about others over herself."

Sango nodded, going to their door and putting the access card in. She opened the door. " Yup. That's Kagome in a nutshell."

" What about Kagome in a nutshell?" Came a voice from the living room floor. The couple looked and saw InuYasha sitting on the floor, an icepack on his arm, him scratching his ears and yawning.

" Nothing. We were just talking about how nice she is." Sango lied, flopping onto the couch by InuYasha's head. He winced and moved away.

Miroku flopped next to her, putting her into his lap and laying down. " So, how was practice, InuYasha?"

InuYasha groaned. " Terrible. I swear, the guy training me is an asshole! He hates me!"

" Why?" Sango asked.

" I don't know! I think its because he fought in Pearl Harbor or something. I don't know. I don't listen to his dumbass."

Miroku and Sango laughed. " Oh, come on, InuYasha. He can't be that bad." Miroku chuckled.

InuYasha pointed to the icepack on his arm. " I had to do all the exercises THREE TIMES just because I had my mind on other things…" InuYasha trailed off, since the  
" Other Things" happened to be his indecision to just leave and go back to Japan to see Kagome or stay and wait for her.

Sango noticed this and looked at Miroku, seeing that he noticed too. " Don't worry, InuYasha. Kagome will be here in a week." Sango said, trying to cheer him up.

InuYasha sighed. " I know, but… Sometimes I just want to get up and go back to Japan to protect her…"

Sango sighed. " Don't worry. Time will fly by so fast, it'll be like Kagome will be here tomorrow." She said with a sly smile. Miroku let out a laugh.

InuYasha didn't notice. " Yeah, yeah, yeah." He rubbed his head and yawned. " I'm going to bed." He mumbled, giving a small wave before heading off to his room.

Sango and Miroku watched the hanyou disappear into his room and sighed once the door closed. " God! That was a close one! I almost told him! I felt so bad!" Sango groaned.

Miroku nodded, his eyes closed in calmness. " Yes, it was…" He said calmly, rubbing Sango's behind.

Sango yelped. " YOU LECHER!" She screamed, punching Miroku in the head and jumping off him when he began to fall to the floor.

Miroku landed on his head, knocking out instantly. InuYasha peaked his head out of his door and shook his head at the couple. " Even in another country, he still does this…"

&&&

Christina picked up a yellow sundress and smiled. Kagome shook her head. " Too bright."

A pink tube top dress. " Too pink and _SCREAMS,_ ' Hi, my name is Kikyou, the school slut'."

Christina laughed. " Okay… How about this?" She held up a black dress with a green bow on the middle, the bow silky and long.

Kagome cocked her head to the side and nodded. " I like it! It's not too girly, and helps my punk lifestyle. Plus, it has green!" Kagome cooed. She and Christina were in Kagome's room the night before her trip to America and Christina was helping her pack.

Christina smiled. " Good. Now we're getting somewhere. Since all we have are pants, t-shirts, undies, bras, and pajamas…" She said with a sigh. " Must you be so difficult with your clothing?"

Kagome nodded, crossing her arms over her chest and looked almost exactly like InuYasha. Her ears twitched every which way, since she was now more alert than before.  
" I gotta be. Not like I'm gonna be like anyone else." She said scruffily. Christina started laughing. Kagome blinked. " What's so funny?"

" You sound just like InuYasha! He's rubbing off on you, Kagome!"

Kagome blushed. " IS NOT!"

Christina nodded, " Is too! You talk like him, act like him, sound like him…Plus, being a hanyou is a dead give away…"

" 1) I was _BORN_ a hanyou, in case you forgot and 2)… Shut up!" She pouted.

Christina laughed. " Oh, come on. Admit it."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Christina. " Whatever! Aren't you supposed to be helping me pack?"

Christina nodded, holding up a black and pink blouse that looked like a kimono. She put that on the bed and next to it, a pair of black jean capris with pink beads sown into the pockets. " What do you think?" She asked, looking on as Kagome thought about it.

" Its okay. I'll take it." She said thoughtfully.

Christina put the outfit in Kagome's suitcase with the dress. It was filled with jeans, shirts, blouses, about three dresses, capris, undies, bras, socks, another bag had shoes- sneakers, some flip-flops, some heels- and PJ's. Christina smiled at Kagome. " So, you excited?"

Kagome nodded. " Way excited! I get to see my Inu-Kun!"

Christina smiled. " You guys are lucky! I wish I could go watch InuYasha compete."

" Why don't you?" Kagome asked with a smile.

Christina sighed. " Can't. I have tons to do. Christmas is coming up, you know!"

Kagome jumped up. " Oh no! I almost forgot!" She ran to her closet, grabbing InuYasha's present off the top shelf.

Christina gave her a look. " Kagome, you know you can't take that with you on the plane."

Kagome blinked. " Why not?"

" Because, they don't allow weapons on planes."

Kagome groaned. " Crap! I forgot about that! I got an idea!" She ran to her phone and put it on speaker, calling Sango.

The phone rang twice before she picked up. " Konnichiwa! Sango, speaking!" She said playfully.

" HI SANGO-KUN!" Kagome and Christina yelled into the phone.

Sango laughed. " Hey, you two! What's up?"

" Sango, I need to ask another favor of you." Kagome said, flopping into her computer chair and swinging around.

" Sure, what is it?"

" You know the present I got Inu-Kun for Christmas?"

" Yup."

" I can't take it on the plane, so I'm sending to you through the mail. I should get there before it does, so I can hide it from InuYasha."

" Sounds good. But, what does that have to do with me?"

" If it gets there before I do, hide it from InuYasha do he doesn't see it. And-"

" Nope. Can't tell you. InuYasha made me promise not to tell you what he got you for Christmas."

Kagome groaned. " No fair! How'd he know I'd ask?"

" He heard your ring tone when you called just now. Oh, hold on." Suddenly, her voice seemed far away. " INUYASHA! GET THE PHONE!"

Running was heard before Kagome's favorite voice was heard. " Hi, Kagome! How are you doing?"

Kagome smiled. " I'm doing okay."

" You sure? How was your hospital stay?"

" It was fine. I got some tests done and stuff, but I'm okay."

" Good. I was really worried."

" I know, Inu-Kun. I'm sorry for worrying you."

He scoffed. " Feh. It's okay. I would worry either way."

Kagome laughed. " I know that for a fact."

InuYasha laughed as well. " Well, I just wanted to check up on you. What are you doing?"

Kagome groaned. " Uh-uh. I'm just… Cleaning my room! Yeah!"

Christina sighed heavily. " Good one!" She mouthed to Kagome, giving her a thumbs-up.

Kagome nodded, sighing heavily. InuYasha laughed. " Good. Last time I checked, it was a pigsty!"

Kagome growled. " It wasn't that bad!" She replied.

InuYasha scoffed. " Please. I almost got lost!"

Kagome let out a huff. " Shut up! Like your one to talk! Don't even get me start on your mess of a room!"

InuYasha laughed. " Okay, okay. I'll stop. So, what'd you get me for Christmas?"

Kagome laughed. " Nope. I can't tell you."

" What? Why?"

" Cuz, you won't tell me mine."

" Toque. Got me there, Love."

Kagome laughed more. " I won that one!"

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. You may have won this one, but I'll win the next one!"

She scoffed. " Sure. Keep thinking that, Babe."

He laughed then sighed. " I wish you were here, Kagome. Our hotel room is huge! Everyone has his or her own room! I have one, Sango has one, Miroku… Even you! It's a huge suite!"

Kagome giggled. " Well, I'll be there sooner than you think."

He nodded. " Okay. Well, it's late. I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow, Koi."

She nodded. " Okay. Love you, Inu-Kun!"

He smirked. " You too, Kag-Chan!" With that, they both hung up.

Kagome smirked. " I should get to bed too. I have to wake up early tomorrow to catch the plane."

Christina got up, giving Kagome a hug. " Have fun, Kagome-Chan. Buy me stuff!"

Kagome laughed, hugging her back. " I will! Bye, Christina!"

Christina smiled, leaving the room. Soon, Kagome heard the door shut and heard Christina's car turn on then drive away. Kagome yawned, crashing onto her bed and falling asleep the minute her head hit the pillow…

&&&

Kagome woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. She sat up, her heart beating quickly in her chest. She panted, holding her head in her hands. She was having this weird recurring dream again. In it, Ryoga had her by the throat, kissing up and down her jaw line, hissing how he was going to get her back in her ear. She was frozen, unable to ward him off. She would tremble and scream, but no one could hear her. Her screams would echo off the walls of the dark room, but no one could hear her. She would start to cry, Ryoga laying her down against the wall. But, when he would start to rape her, Kagome would wake up in a cold sweat, sometimes crying. Luckily, she was just in a deep sweat this time, if she had been crying, someone would run in to check on her and try to convince her that these dreams are due to the fact that she's rushing to go to America.

She took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Next to her, the green numbers on her alarm clock read, " 5:50", ten minutes before she had set the alarm to wake her up. She groaned, getting up and going to take a shower.

She sighed, the warm water soothing her. She stared at the wall, her mind swimming. Why was she having these dreams? Maybe it was because something seemed off about Ryoga. He had two scents on him besides his own the smell of alcohol, cigarettes and pot. The scent of a young man and a young woman had been on him. Kagome didn't know the scent of the young man, but the young woman's scent she knew all too well. It was Kikyou's scent. But, how did Kikyou know Ryoga? Did she send Ryoga after her, to get her out of the way? Kagome shuddered at the thought and got out of the shower, the water now cold.

She got a towel and wrapped it around her, dressing into the clothes she set out on her bed. She got dressed into a black and red skirt that ended at her upper thighs, the skirt black with red lace trimming at the bottom, a black and red corset with long black sleeves, and her red and black high tops. She put on some shiny lip-gloss, black eyeliner, and left her hair down, but it was wavy. For about ten minutes, her alarm clock had been ringing. She slammed her fist on it and it almost broke, silencing instantly.

Kagome went to Souta's old room, where he had been staying the night so he could bring her to the airport, and knocked on the door. From inside, she heard him mumble how he didn't want to get up, something like, " Five more minutes, Mom…" and she groaned. She slammed her fists on the door. " SOUTA! WAKE UP, YOU BUM! YOUR SUPPOSED TO TAKE ME TO THE AIRPORT, REMEMBER?" She yelled, smirking when she heard him fall out of bed.

Souta opened the door and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning. Kagome cringed, the sight of her brother in just boxers making her want to burn her retinas. He yawned again, getting used to the light. " Why are you knocking on my door?" He asked sleepily.

Kagome wanted to punch him, her ears twitching in aggravation. " You. Are. Supposed. To. Take. Me. To. The. Damn. Airport. You. Stupid. Ass." She said with clenched teeth.

Souta yawned. " Yeah, yeah, yeah…" He mumbled, going to take a shower and get dressed.

Kagome glared as he went into the bathroom and went downstairs, seeing her mother making breakfast and grandfather reading the paper. She blinked. " What are you all doing up so early?" She asked them, sitting down and seeing that all her luggage was already by the door. InuYasha's present was not in her room or anywhere in the house, since she already had it sent in the mail.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter. " We woke up early to see you off, Dear." She said kindly, giving Kagome some pancakes and eggs.

Kagome began to eat happily. Gramps nodded. " We wanted to wish you a happy trip and make sure Souta got up early to take you. But, it seems you already took care of that for us." He joked, looking over his newspaper.

Kagome laughed. " I know. But, I woke up earlier than I was supposed to, so I thought Souta should do the same." She said, finishing her food and putting the dishes in the sink.

" Oh, thanks sis…" Came Souta's yawning voice. They all looked and saw Souta rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes. " Just cuz you have a hard time sleeping, doesn't mean I should suffer…" He whined, grabbing some toast and stuffing it in his mouth.

Kagome smirked. " Its my job as a sister to make you suffer. Now, come on, you bum! I don't want to miss my flight!" She said, giving her mom and Gramps a kiss on the cheek goodbye and a hug.

" You be safe." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile.

" I will." Kagome smiled.

Gramps gave her some sutras. " Incase anyone bothers you in America."

Kagome sweat dropped. " Thanks, Gramps…"

Souta put Kagome's stuff in the car and came back into the house. " We gotta go!" He ordered.

Kagome rubbed noses with Buyo and put him down, grabbing her backpack and heading for the door. " Bye guys! See you in two weeks or so!" She called, running down the stairs, following Souta to the car.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, waving. " Have fun! Be safe!"

Kagome waved back. " I will! Bye Momma!" She laughed, getting into the car.

Mrs. Higurashi waved until they drove from view. She sniffled. " My babies aren't babies anymore…"

&&&

Souta and Rin, who he picked up on the way to the airport, stood by the line, since they didn't have tickets, they couldn't go with Kagome to see her off. Kagome smiled, looking at them. " Well, I have to go now… I'll see you two in two weeks."

Rin gave her a hug. " Bye, Nee-Chibi." She said happily.

Kagome hugged her back. " Bye, Nee-Chan." She replied. She looked at Souta. " Well… I'm leaving…"

He hugged her. " You be safe, got it?" He said gruffly.

She nodded. " I will…" She looked and saw people getting ready to board. " Bye!" She yelled, grabbing her book bag and running, waving to them. Soon, she disappeared into the crowed.

Souta sighed, lowing his hand after waving to her until she was gone. " My baby sister isn't a baby anymore, huh?" He said, hugging Rin to him.

She nodded, smiling. " Yeah, but, deep down, Kagome will always be your baby sister…The one that used to run into the room, crying, no matter how deep into making out we were." She laughed.

Souta smirked. " Yeah, I know… It's just shocking. I'm so used to Kagome being a little immature kid. But now… She's older, more mature… She's a woman now…" He said, turning away from the terminal, walking away with Rin, both smiling.

&&&

Kagome checked her ticket again, looking at the aisle numbers as she did so, looking for her seat. She saw her seat, all the way in the back of the plane, the two seats empty. She saw a stewardess and stopped her. " Excuse me? Is anyone else sitting here with me?" She asked, showing the woman her ticket.

The woman looked at the ticket and thought about it. " No. You're all alone here. Why?" She asked, giving Kagome back her ticket.

Kagome smiled. " No reason. Just wondering. Can I have a blanket and a pillow please? I'm very tired." She said, putting her book bag on the empty seat and going to sit by the window.

The stewardess smiled. " No problem. Enjoy your flight." And she left, going to go get Kagome what she needed.

Kagome sat down, watching as the plane began to move. " Passengers, this is your pilot speaking. Please buckle your seatbelts while the plane is in motion. We should be in Florida in the USA in about twelve hours. Until then, please enjoy our in-flight movie and thank you for flying Takahashi Airlines." Was heard over the intercom as the plane began to pick up speed and flew down the runway. Soon, it got to the end of the runway and flew up and off the ground, towards the sky.

Kagome watched happily, when the stewardess brought her the pillow and blanket. " If you need anything else, please give me a ring." She said kindly, bowing and leaving.

Kagome pulled the blanket over her, putting the pillow under her head and watched the sky, pondering. _' Did that woman know what happened? Did she see it on the news or something? Feh, I'm just paranoid…When I get off this plane, I'll be in America, and I can forget this whole mess, even if it is only for a week or more. Its my time to try and get over and I'm gonna make the best of it…' _She yawned, closing her eyes. _' I have to… I need to… To move on with my life…'_ With that thought, Kagome fell asleep.

&&&

**_A/N: Ok, sorry, but I'm giving you a cliffy again. What will happen now? Will Kagome get what she wants? Or will her plans to be happy fail? More with ten reviews! Arigoto and Ja Ne! _**

**_Love, __Kagome4455_**


	14. Getting Over, Pt2: It's America, Baby!

_Disclaimer: I do not own, "InuYasha" or any of its characters. I do own, however, the characters I make up and the idea. So… NEH! (Sticks out tongue and pulls eyelid down to show all of eye like a child) _

_**A/n: Oh my Kami! I know you guys have been WAITING DYING EVEN HOPING TO GOD (And/or Kami) that I would update and here it is! Not that interesting. Just a lot of crying and fighting and all that good stuff. The next chapter is going to be JUICY! Hope you all like. LOVE YA!!!!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Getting Over Pt. 2! It's America, Baby! **

InuYasha got out of the taxi, confused. It was about 11:00 am in America (Much different in Japan) and he gave Miroku a confused look. "Why the hell are you coming to practice with me?" He asked, his eyebrow cocked in confusion. What was the monk and demon slayer planning? Sango seemed really eager to get InuYasha out of the suite this morning and even sent Miroku with him to practice to distract him. From what? InuYasha didn't know. It scared InuYasha to think of why they would be keeping him from the suite. But, what could Sango do alone? Miroku was with him and… He got a sick look on his face and shook the thought from his head. Sango was like his sister and to imagine her doing _that _to herself… Yuck…

Miroku paid the cab driver and watched as he drove away. "Because, Sango isn't feeling well… She must be on her period or something… Anyway, I decided to give her the day off… Ok?" He said simply, walking ahead of InuYasha into the building.

InuYasha shrugged, not wanting to ask any more questions about Sango and her period, since he really didn't want to know. They walked into the building and saw a bunch of other people, young woman and men alike, all training with swords. Miroku sat on the floor, watching InuYasha take out his sword, the Tetsusiaga, and begin to train on a stuffed dummy hanging by a rope from the ceiling. Miroku watched in awe as InuYasha hit the dummy like he was beating up Kouga or somebody.

InuYasha stopped suddenly, seeing the trainers starting to come in to train their students. "You should hide." He said to Miroku.

Miroku blinked. "Why?"

"'Cause, my trainer is an ass-hole. He never lets anyone watch his students train. He'll kick your ass for even being here." InuYasha said with a snarl.

Miroku scoffed. "I'm not afraid of that guy."

"You've never even seen him…" InuYasha said, attacking the dummy again and again.

Miroku smirked. "So? What should I be afraid of?" He asked.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and in the doorway, stood a tall, scary looking man. He had large muscles, so big, his tight shirt looked about to rip. He had gray hair that was short and spiked. He was very tall, and seemed to stomp when he walked, like a giant. He had overly tan skin and didn't look as old as he was. "InuYasha!" He bellowed in a mighty voice, the windows shaking slightly.

InuYasha growled. "What, Nick?" He asked, looking at the man in question.

Miroku gulped as Nick began to descend on them. He towered over Miroku and glared at him. "Who the hell is this?" He bellowed, pointing a large finger at Miroku.

InuYasha scoffed. "My god brother, Miroku." InuYasha explained.

Nick scoffed. "I don't give a rat's ass **_WHO_** he is! ("Then why the fuck did you ask…" InuYasha mumbled. Nick didn't hear him…) He could be the President for all I care!" Both looked confused. Nick groaned. "You have to live in America to get it… No matter! You!" He pointed a finger at Miroku again. "Don't you DARE! mess up this practice! The competition is only a few days away and I want this moron to train at his best!" He bellowed, making Miroku quiver in fear.

"Y-yes s-sir…" He stuttered, scared.

InuYasha scoffed. "You're rude as all hell, Nick." He said angrily.

Nick gave InuYasha a look. "What do you mean by that, boy?" He asked with as much anger as InuYasha.

"I mean, you shouldn't talk to people the damn way you do! Get the hell over yourself! You ain't better than anyone else! You're just old and lonely!" InuYasha replied.

Miroku shuddered, knowing InuYasha was in trouble. Nick looked like someone you didn't mess with or even think of insulting. Nick glared at InuYasha, taking a swing at him, but InuYasha ducked, getting the top of his blade to Nick's neck. Nick looked surprised and smirked. "I see you've actually learned something." He said calmly.

InuYasha scowled with a smirk over the blade, his reflection showing in the long blade of the Tetsusiaga. "I ain't a moron, now am I?" InuYasha replied, taking the blade down slowly.

Nick smirked and took a sword from his side, but by the time he had it out and pointing at InuYasha, InuYasha had the Tetsusiaga blocking it. "Good job, boy! Glad to know I got into that thick head of yours! You must have gotten your mind off that wench of yours!"

After Nick said this, a red flashed in InuYasha's eyes and he knocked Nick's sword from his hands, panting, trying not to turn into a demon. "Don't ever call her that…" He answered, getting into his fighting stance and getting ready for his training…

* * *

The plane came to a screeching halt, making Kagome jump from her sleep. Looking around, she saw nothing she recognized, palm trees, beaches, people in light clothing, an airport so different from the one she had taken off from. Kagome slowly got up, taking her seatbelt off before pulling the blanket off her body and stretching. She yawned, scratching the sleep from her eyes, grabbing her bag and leaving the plane after the other passengers. She got off the walkway and got into the actual airport lobby, looking around. Sango said she'd be here, Kagome remembered that. So, where was she?

Kagome was about to scream Sango's name, when someone jumped on her back. Kagome was shocked because A) She hadn't sensed anything from being so tired and B) It totally caught her off guard. She staggered, trying not to fall. "KAGOME!" Someone screamed into her ear, making her wince. She laughed though, knowing who it was.

"Sango-Kun!" Kagome laughed, looking at her best friend. Sango looked far more tan and happy than Kagome remembered, which meant she must be having a great vacation so far.

Sango got off Kagome's back, laughing. "Welcome to Florida, Kagome-Chan!" She announced, holding up the sign she was suppose to hold up before, but forgot about once she saw Kagome. It said in HUGE red letters: "WELCOME KAGOME!!!"

Kagome laughed more, picking her fallen book bag off the floor. "Well, I do feel welcome. Where's InuYasha?"

"Practice." Sango answered.

"And Miroku?"

"Keeping him distracted."

" Good." Kagome hooked arms with Sango and they walked to get Kagome's luggage before boarding a taxi to go to the hotel…

* * *

InuYasha ran from Nick, screaming. "RUN! MIROKU RUN!" He yelled, Miroku on his heels.

Miroku ran as fast as he could, Nick only a stretch away from grabbing the back of his shirt. "I AM!" He yelled back.

InuYasha smirked when he saw Nick beginning to get tired and slow down, him grabbing Miroku by the collar and pulling them away from Nick's reach. When they were far enough, InuYasha took out his sword, Tetsusiaga, and aimed it at the ceiling. "WIND SCAR!" He screamed, sending out an attack, breaking the ceiling and causing a ton of debris to fall, blocking Nick's path to them.

Nick growled and waved a fist at them. "DAMN YOU TWO!!!" He screamed.

InuYasha scoffed and walked out of the practice hall, Miroku following him. "That was all your fault." He snapped at Miroku, waiting on the curb for a taxi.

Miroku blinked. "How was it MY fault? **_YOU'RE _**the one that pushed me into Nick, making me fall and knock all that soda onto him!" Miroku replied.

InuYasha acted innocent. "Really? I don't remember that…" He mumbled, swinging on his heels as he waited for the taxi some more.

Miroku wanted to grab him by the hair and slam him into the pavement, but that's when the taxi pulled up, InuYasha putting his sword in the trunk and getting in. Miroku just groaned in defeat, telling the man who was driving to drive them to the mall then giving him money.

When Miroku did this, InuYasha got a confused look on his face. "The mall? Why there? Why aren't we going home?" He asked, crossing his arms as Miroku got into the taxi and the man began to drive away.

Miroku looked at his watch, seeing that Kagome should be either at the hotel or on her way there with Sango. Miroku felt InuYasha staring at him, waiting for an answer and shrugged. "Did I say the mall? I meant home." He lied, seeing they were already half way there. Even InuYasha knew that turning around to go in the other direction to the hotel was going to cost them more money than they had. They only had enough at this point to go back home from the mall. "Besides, this is a good thing. You can get Kagome-Chan a present for Christmas." He suggested.

InuYasha scoffed, looking out the window in aggravation. "I already got her a present." He lied.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what is it?" He taunted.

InuYasha was silent. "Fine. Let's go to the damn mall…"

* * *

Kagome put her things in her room, admiring the large hotel room. It had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a balcony. It was like an apartment. Kagome sat on the green and white couch and watched as Sango got the mail, InuYasha's present in her hands. "Wow, that was fast." She commented, sitting next to Kagome and putting the present under the couch, where she knew InuYasha would never find it.

Kagome took out a bottle of water she had gotten at the airport and drank it, nodding. "So, where are the boys now?" She asked, turning on the T.V.

Sango checked her cell phone for any text messages and saw Miroku sent her a message about taking InuYasha to the mall to go get presents for the girls for Christmas and being back in about an hour or two. "The mall." She answered, putting her phone away and leaving it at that. She knew she would soon get either a call or a text from InuYasha's cell asking her what Kagome would want for Christmas and Sango already knew.

She found out back in Japan when she and Kagome went to the mall to go pick up Kagome's present for InuYasha…

**&&&**

_Kagome walked with Sango, InuYasha's sword in a large box at her side. She was wearing a pair of tight black jeans with one of InuYasha's sweaters over her tank top and some black and white high-tops. Sango was wearing a short pink shirt with a red shirt and the same colors on her heels. Kagome pulled her hair into a messy bun and looked at Sango. "Think he'll like it?" She asked, referring to the heavy load in the box. To her, it wasn't heavy, but to anyone else, like Sango, who fell in the store just taking it off the counter, it was heavier than it looked. _

_Sango took a sip of her soda from Burger King, looking over at Kagome from the corner of her eye and pulling her bag with Miroku's present in it, a few DVDs he asked for and some Cds, and walked on. "I know he will. Your present came from the heart, Kagome-Chan. Nothing can beat that." She said truthfully, throwing her now empty soda container away. _

_Kagome smiled, looking at her treasure with a large smile on her face. "Thanks, Sango-Kun. I-" Kagome stopped mid sentence, her jaw hitting the floor. _

_Sango stopped when she realized Kagome wasn't walking with her and looked back, seeing Kagome in front of the jewelry store, "Diamond Jewelers." Sango went to her friend's side and smiled, seeing what Kagome was looking at. It was a semi-long chained gold locket with a pink rose on it, the rose wrapping around the heart of the locket with its long stem and pink thorns. The chain would probably pass Kagome's collar bone and all the gold would make her skin gleam. Sango looked to Kagome's face and almost began to laugh. _

_Kagome's eyes trembled and twinkled as she gaped at the locket, her hands shaking slightly. She was taking short, harsh breaths, and her mouth was now closed in a small smirk. Sango knew she was thinking about how badly she wanted that locket, how good it looked, how it would look on her. But, then she sighed, knowing it cost too much, and that InuYasha might never get it for her. _

_Sango frowned at this and was going to say something when Kagome cut her off. "Let's go to my house so we can wrap this." She said stiffly, leaving. Sango followed with a heavy sigh and made a mental note to tell InuYasha about this day when ever he went shopping…_

_**&&& **_

Sango snapped out of her memory when she saw Kagome's ears twitching, the hanyou's eyes staring out at the balcony in worry. "Something wrong, Kagome-Chan?" She asked in a worry, hating to see Kagome look so scared. She had every reason to be though, Sango knew that. After what had happened back in Japan…

Tears reached Sango's eyes and she got up, trying to hide them from Kagome. But, Kagome sensed them anyway. "Don't cry over me." She said, not looking at her, just staring out the glass balcony doors, her chin in her palm, her eyes staring out at the sky and the beaches, her whole body shaking slightly.

Sango frowned, tears falling down her face in small drops. "Kagome… You're my best friend… And, look at you! You're not the same! Your eyes are so empty and your always alert, like anything can happen and-"

"Anything **_can_** happen, Sango!" Kagome screamed, jumping up off the couch, tears falling down her face. Sango stepped back in surprise. "I'm alert because I don't want to get attacked again! My eyes are empty because I was almost raped! Of course I'm not the same! But, I'm trying! I'm trying to go on like nothing happened! But, I can't! Everywhere I go, I have to look over my shoulder and wonder if anyone that walks past me or looks at me knows what happened! I just want to get over it! But, I can't…" Kagome sat on the couch again, her head in her hands, her sobbing into her hands, her whole body shaking.

Sango hugged Kagome's shoulders. "Kagome… You're doing a good job of getting over it but… You can't just act like it never happened… All you can do at this point is using this experience to grow up…" She said softly, her tears seizing.

Kagome nodded. "I know Sango… I know…" She mumbled, getting up and going to her room to rest.

Sango sighed, lying down on the couch in frustration, when her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She looked at it and saw InuYasha's number on the screen. "Hello?" She asked, picking it up.

"I need your help." Came InuYasha's voice.

"With?"

"A present for Kagome."

"Locket. Gold. Heart with a rose around it. Pink rose and pink thorns. Semi-long chain. The store is 'Diamond Jewelers'. Got it?"

"Uh… Ok?"

"Good." And she hung up, falling asleep.

* * *

InuYasha hung up his phone, confused. "What happened?" Miroku asked, holding up a skimpy outfit he wanted to get for Sango.

InuYasha shook his head. "She's in a bad mood. Definitely period." He said, leaving the lingerie store to go to the jewelry store.

Miroku sighed, knowing Sango must have been tired or something happened with her and Kagome to make her in a bad mood. He smirked, getting her some pink and black lingerie before following InuYasha to the jewelry store to get her some earrings that she said she liked.

InuYasha stood staring at the locket, remembering that he was supposed to get it for her back in Japan, which he wanted to, but had to go home to receive his letter. "Hi. My name is Helen. May I help you?" Came a kind voice. **(A/N: I named her after my sister, well she's not, but she's pretty damn close to it!, Helen. Love ya!)**

InuYasha looked up and saw a woman who looked like Ayame mixed with Kagome, wearing a short black dress with a red cardigan sweater over it and red heels. She was human with kind brown eyes and a nice smile. InuYasha smiled, pointing to the locket in the case. "Can I see that please?" He asked politely. **(A/N: BIG STRETCH!) **

Helen took the locket out of the case and held it out to InuYasha, letting him see it spread out on her arm. "You have real good taste. It costs $1000 and, you can engrave it." She said, seeing InuYasha wince a bit. "Is there a problem?" She asked.

InuYasha nodded. "That's really expensive… But, my girl would love it… I know she would…" He said sadly, his ears drooping.

She smiled. "Well… Seeing as you seem really committed to getting it for your girl… I'll lower the price… How much do you have?" She asked, seeing his wallet in his hands.

InuYasha pulled out about $500 dollars, knowing it was all he had. "$500..." He answered.

"Then… $200 sound good?" She asked kindly, knowing InuYasha was from out of town, since they didn't have many demons or half demons around here, and that he would need the money for more things on his trip.

InuYasha's eyes lit up. "Sounds great! I'll take it!" He said happily, glad he had met the nice sale's woman.

Helen nodded, taking out a pad and pen. "What do you want engraved in it?" She asked.

InuYasha thought about it and smiled.

* * *

InuYasha and Miroku walked into their hotel room just as the sun was setting, both yawning. "What a day!" Miroku commented loudly, to get the girl's attention, seeing Kagome had made food, since her food and Sango's looked different. Kagome's looked more homemade.

InuYasha yawned then stopped mid yawn, sniffing around. "Ok… Why does it smell like Kagome in here?" He asked, ears twitching. He sniffed the air more and more, getting excited, like a dog sniffing for its hidden treat.

Miroku smirked, Sango, who had come out of her room when she heard Miroku, by his side. "Maybe, because she is." They said in unison.

InuYasha jumped, looking and seeing Kagome coming out of the bathroom. Kagome smiled at him and he grabbed her, hugging her and swinging her around in his arms. "Kagome!" He said happily.

Kagome began to cry a little. "InuYasha…" She said softly, closing her eyes and hugging him.

InuYasha held her closer to him, taking in her warmth and scent. "God, Kagome… I'm so glad to see you… I was so worried…"

Kagome let out a sniffle. "Well, no need to worry anymore. I'm here and I don't plan to leave till you do." She said, looking into his eyes. InuYasha smiled and kissed her, Kagome kissing back.

Sango and Miroku saw this and left, letting the two have their moment alone…

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N: Next chapter, again, will be juicy. As InuYasha fights in the tournament to earn his title, Kagome fights her inner demons and Sango and Miroku hit a dark patch in their relationship. Will InuYasha win the title he's been longing for? Will Kagome defeat her inner demons? Will Sango and Miroku last? Will InuYasha lose Kagome because he is too focused on his title and not her problems? Or is it Kagome who is keeping him out? Ten more reviews to find out! Love ya! Bye!_**

_**Love,**_

_**Kagome4455**_


	15. Long Way To Happy

_Disclaimer: I really, really hate these things… But, "By Law", I have to do them… Sighs I do not own "InuYasha", its characters, or any songs and/or artists I use in this story… BUT! (Love this part!!) I DO own any characters I make up, songs I personally have written, poems too, and this whole basic story is mine. So eat it, damn it… _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Audience: (Looks around, finds tape, puts it in VCR and watches)**_

_**A/N: (On tape) Hello! This is my redo of this exact same chapter, since I felt bad about how I made it end so crappy… So yea… It's the same, just adding more to it! Enjoy! And don't look for me!**_

_**InuYasha: (On Tape) She's in the Feudal Era…**_

_**Kagome: (On Tape) Sit boy…**_

_**InuYasha: AHHHH!!**_

_**A/N: BYE! (Turns off tape)**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Long Way To Happy**

It was surprising how cold Florida was that morning.

It had to be an omen that something bad was going to happen. Kagome would have appreciated that greatly.

It started off normal enough. Just like she had been doing the last two days, she had been going with InuYasha to his practices, while Sango and Miroku went to the beach to enjoy themselves, frolic in the water and be as mushy as Kagome and InuYasha had been acting.

But it was too cold to go to the beach today, so Sango and Miroku joined Kagome and InuYasha at his practice.

Kagome tightened her grip on her jacket, blowing into her hands and leaning on InuYasha for warmth. Sango was doing the same, except her arms were fully around Miroku, practically smothering him, but he obviously didn't mind.

InuYasha looked exhausted, and he yawned several times during the cab ride to the training center, his eyes on anything but his friends. Nick had been training him harder than ever, since he had "More distractions" than necessary. InuYasha hated it. He hardly got to spend time with Kagome, and even when he did, he was too tired to do much but sit in a cab or watch movies. He wanted her to have fun, to forget all that happened in Tokyo and enjoy herself. But, who was he kidding? How could he make her forget, when he couldn't forget it himself?

"InuYasha? Hello? Earth to InuYasha!" Kagome's voice broke his thoughts and he jumped, looking at her.

"Huh? What happened?" He asked, scratching some sleep from his eyes.

"I was asking you if you thought we should spend some time in the hotel tonight or go somewhere. It would be nice. We haven't really done much." Kagome commented, rubbing her hands together for warmth.

InuYasha scowled but tried to bite his tongue. She was right, they hadn't done much, but not from lack of trying.

He just never had the time or was too tired.

They soon arrived at the training center and Nick was waiting, tapping his foot impatiently. "You're late!" He bellowed at InuYasha, his hands in tight fists.

InuYasha got out, scoffing. "You're lucky I showed up at all, considering how hard you're working me." He mumbled, going inside, the others trailing behind, afraid to mess with Nick, since his appearance was anything but warming...

"Now, lets get caught up, shall we?" Nick smirked evilly at InuYasha, planning to make him pay...

* * *

The session took about three hours, and made Kagome quickly take back her attempt to make plans. When they left, InuYasha was shaking in pain, his knuckles almost bloody. He had his head in Kagome's lap the whole cab ride back, and he sprawled out on the couch the minute they got to the hotel.

"Well, we're going to the mall," Sango announced, putting her jacket on again once she was sure both InuYasha and Kagome were settled, "We'll be back in a few, ok?" She waved to them and Miroku took her hand, them leaving.

Kagome sat near InuYasha's head on the floor, rubbing his ears. "I've never seen you so tired. Why did they assign you someone so mean?" She said softly, trying to sooth him.

InuYasha groaned, not an annoyed groan, a happy one. Kagome rubbing his ears was more relaxing than he had thought. "_He _picked _me_. I honestly don't know why. He probably hates me or something." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

They opened again though, when he felt Kagome sitting on him, her now rubbing both ears. "Let me make you feel better." She hissed into one ear, kissing him.

InuYasha kissed back eagerly, holding his hands on her hips. He froze though, his mind going rapid. He knew where this was heading, but could he do it?

He wanted to, he knew that, but he didn't know if it was a good idea, considering what Kagome had just gone through. What kind of jerk would he be to take advantage of her like that?

He moved back a bit, Kagome blinking in shock. "What's wrong?" She asked, sounding hurt by his rejection.

"Kagome, we can't. I mean, I don't know if we should, until I know you're over… you know… what happened…" He trailed off, not wanting to bring it up.

"You… don't want me?" Her voice was full of pain, and it made InuYasha cringe.

"Wait, no, don't think that Kagome. I do want you, really I do, I just don't think-"She cut him off, starting to cry.

"I'm sorry, ok?! I know I'm not pure anymore! I'm sorry!" She sobbed, running to her room.

"Kagome!" He jumped up and ran to her door, but she slammed it in his face.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed, and InuYasha backed away, knowing he was in trouble. He just went to his room, groaning at his mistakes, before lying on his bed and trying to think of a way to fix what he had done.

Kagome sobbed into her pillow, shaking. How could he not want her? Didn't he still love her? Or did everything that happened change everything?

She couldn't bare the thought of losing InuYasha, it was too much. But… what if he didn't love her anymore? What if he thought she was tainted, not worthy of him? That would be worse than anything she had ever been through…

"He doesn't love me anymore…" She sobbed, whimpering. "He doesn't love me anymore…"

* * *

Sango stood by Miroku in the mall, seeing how badly he wanted to talk to this certain group of girls that were watching him from the other end of the store they were in, Hot Topic. It made her uncomfortable how they looked at him, like he was the hottest thing in the world since sliced bread.

And he obviously didn't mind.

He was smirking the whole time, seeming to be on this high that nothing in the world could even remotely match, this happiness that not even Sango herself could bring him. And when one of the girls came up to him… Well, that just made it worse…

She was a typical blonde, all smiles and fake everything, at least, in Sango's opinion. She wore a tight tank-top and a jean miniskirt, which bothered Sango, considering how cold it was today. Her skin seemed this extremely overdone tan, and her hair was very blonde, bleach, maybe. When she walked up, it was with this annoying confidence that made Sango want to go back to the hotel, take InuYasha's sword, and beat this girl to death.

It was even worse when she spoke. It was so high pitched and preppy. "Hey, Miroku. Long time no see." She said happily, and Sango got a bad feeling in her gut.

These two knew each other.

"Amber. It has been a long time." Miroku answered, and his smile confirmed Sango's suspicions.

"God, its been such a long time. When was the last time I saw you? Wasn't it at the docks?" Amber spoke more, and Miroku gulped, suddenly looking nervous.

Sango gave him a confused look. 'Why would he get so nervous all of a sudden?' She pondered.

"Y-yes. The docks. Well, bye." He turned to leave, but Amber ruined his attempts to end the conversation.

"Wow, that's such a mean way to treat the girl who took your virginity." She sang, not knowing what her words were doing.

Sango's hands immediately went into fists, and Miroku looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Sango, please, let me explain."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! How could you lie to me?! You told me that-that. God! Don't talk to me!" Sango turned and stomped away, leaving Miroku to gape at her disappearing form.

"Did I say something bad?" She said, faking innocence.

Miroku didn't answer her, just ran after Sango...

* * *

_**A/n: Hope you all enjoyed my redo. I felt like it was necessary. Again, the guys have some serious, and I do mean, serious, romancing to do to get the girls to forgive them. But, will their efforts be enough? You'll find out in my next chapter; "Runaway". REVIEWS PLEASE! **_

_**Arigoto and Ja Ne! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Kagome4455**_


	16. Runaway

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! _

_**A/N: Ok! So I know I have taken FOREVER to update, don't blame me. Blame high school :D. So anywayyyy! I hope you all will like this! :} spur of the moment thing ya know. Dedicated to **__**darkangel0212**__**, who was BEGGING me to continue! XD thanks for your kind words sweetheart!**_

**Chapter 16: Runaway**

Seeshomaru tried his hardest not to roll his eyes as Izayoi began to rant and rave. He really didn't need this. It was 5 in the morning, he and Christina had just gotten back from a company fundraiser, and his whole body was ready to just fall over and black out. He had planned on resting the minute he got home (or after his activities with Christina, rather). But NO. He gets a phone call from the mother of his annoying half-brother…

"Seeshy, it's horrible! It's been two days, and Christmas is the day after tomorrow, and Kagome STILL refuses to talk to him! Poor thing has been losing sleep over it! InuYasha has no idea what to do! He's tried talking to her and she isn't listening! And I can't be mad at the girl! I totally understand where she is coming from and I understand where he is coming from and-"

Her voice was a dull ringing in his ears after awhile.

'_Is she asking me to help him? She has to be mad…' _He thought to himself with a growl, it was low, but it still woke up the young demon laying (naked, mind you) at his side.

"Seeshomaru?" Christina called out, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she sat up. Seeshomaru gulped a bit at how adorable she looked, blanket hiding her form and hugging it, her eyes blinking repeatedly in an attempt to wake up and adjust her eyes to the darkness. "What's going on?"

Seeshomaru put a hand on her shoulder; his way of saying to wait a moment, then turned his attention back to the phone. "Izayoi, please calm down. I will call you back in a minute with a solution." A sound of pure joy was heard before Seeshomaru hung up.

Christina leaned on him, trying to keep herself from venturing into the land of sleep once again. "What happened?" She asked, looking up at him from her spot on his shoulder.

Seeshomaru closed his eyes, one hand rubbing his temple, the other running its fingers through Christina's hair. "InuYasha is having a problem with Kagome, apparently. He insulted her without meaning to or something." He mumbled. "I didn't understand a thing that woman was telling me…"

Christina gave a small nod, hair covering her face before Seeshomaru smoothed it back. "Sango was telling me about it the other day. Apparently, Kagome wanted to take the next step with InuYasha, but he wasn't sure if she was really ready. Sango wants to help, but she has her own problems with Miroku."

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "What did that idiot to NOW?" He asked, stretching a bit. He glanced at the window, knowing that soon, the sun would be shining behind his dark curtains, and another busy work day would start.

Christina put a hand to her cheek, feeling the warm skin. "Apparently, they were at the mall, a girl came up to Miroku and more or less revealed that he lied to Sango about being a virgin the first time they had sex."

Seeshomaru winced. "Oh… The moron…"

Christina nodded. "Oh, I know… But, I understand why he did it… That girl meant nothing to him and Sango means the world to him. He wanted her to think that it was his first time too, because, to him, it was. At least with someone he loved…" She looked up at him.

Seeshomaru rolled his eyes at her look, knowing it well. "NO. I refuse to keep helping these children. Let them fix their idiotic ways on their own." He scoffed, lying back in the bed.

Christina pouted. "But Seeshy- Kun…" She purred, going to his ear. Seeshomaru froze, twitching. "Don't you want to help them, even just a little?" She cooed into his ear, biting it gently.

Seeshomaru's body twitched in response. "I-I refuse…" He managed, closing his eyes, so not to look at her.

Christina let out another purr. "But, if they are happy…" She ran a hand down his chest, the muscles shivering at her touch. "Then I'll be happy…"

Seeshomaru groaned then turned, pinning her under him. "Fine… But I'm going to make you pay for that…" He stopped whatever Christina was about to say with his lips.

* * *

InuYasha's ears twitched at the sound of the door to the hotel room being banged on. He got up, rolling out of bed still in his boxers, and walked out of his room, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He looked up at the clock hanging on the wall, reading 2:35 in the morning. A snarl of annoyance left his lips then he blinked, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

He wasn't the only one who was awakened by the sound.

The first person he saw was Miroku, dressed in his boxers and a white tank. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, watching Sango, who was holding her Hirikosu close to her body and glaring at the door, closely. She was wearing a long night gown, spaghetti strap, dark purple, her hair a mess.

Then, he saw Kagome…

She was standing at her bed room door, her hair in two braids, so neat and beautiful, behind her head. She wore one of InuYasha's big t-shirts, the one he wore to his sword practices back in Tokyo, he knew, the shirt reaching her thighs. Her ears were twitching, eyes scanning the figures of her friends in the darkness till they reached InuYasha.

They caught eyes for a while and he reached out to her, but she shrank away from his hand, shaking her head. "No…" She whispered into the darkness, leaving her door and walking past him to Sango's side.

"Who's there?!" Sango yelled at the door, her eyes narrowed. Miroku missed her more than ever… He loved to see her mad…

"OPEN THE DOOR! I WAS ON A PLANE FOR HOURS TO GET HERE! I SWEAR I WILL RIP THIS DAMN THING OFF ITS HINGES!" Came an angry, booming voice that made all four teenagers in the room freeze.

"Seeshy, calm down! You're making a sense…" Came another voice, more calm, a female.

"Christina? Seeshomaru?" All four teenagers asked at once.

"NO! IT'S THE MOTHER FUCKING EASTER BUNNY! NO! FUCKING SANTA! OPEN UP DAMMIT!" Seeshomaru yelled more.

Christina punched him. "YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE UP THE WHOLE FUCKING HOTEL!"

Kagome quickly ran and opened the door, staring at the two in awe. Christina looked ready to bring a bat to Seeshomaru's head, her wearing a pair of black snug jeans with a large jacket over a white t-shirt, the jacket Seeshomaru's, her heels still not making her even close to Seeshomaru's height. Seeshomaru was in blue jeans and a black t-shirt, black sneakers on his feet. Sunglasses hung from the shirt, not being used since it was dark outside.

InuYasha rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What are you doing here?" He asked them, crossing his arms over his chest.

Seeshomaru glared at Christina, who glared back before smirking at the group. "We are here to help your relationship problems." She said happily.

The teens didn't speak, and then instead looked at each other sadly before looking away in shame. Seeshomaru scoffed. "See? You need our help. So don't you dare bitch about it. _Especially you, InuYasha._" He hissed, InuYasha growling a bit.

"Shut the f-" InuYasha was cut off by a sharp bark by Christina, which made him cower behind Kagome, eyes wide, him trembling.

Christina let out a huff, blowing hair out of her eyes. "Ok, this is how we will start. InuYasha and Kagome will have Seeshomaru helping them. Miroku and Sango are my problem. Anyone have a problem with that?" She asked in a scary tone, her teeth barred.

The teens shook their heads quickly, all looking ready to run away screaming in fear. "Good." Seeshomaru yawned, rubbing his eyes. "We took a long flight to get here, so we all need to rest. Go to bed. Christina and I will take the couch. We're going to fix this, so all of you better appreciate it." He snapped, going to find suitcases.

The teenagers stood there in silence, watching Christina and Seeshomaru starting to get ready for bed before sharing a glance amongst them.

This was going to be fun…

* * *

Kagome didnt want to wake up at all. She was tired, stressed, annoyed. Whatever was happening with her and InuYasha was _their_ problem, wasnt it? It didnt seem fair that someone complained to Seeshomaru and now he was here to "Fix Everything". She knew Sango felt the same way, but Kagome was less stubborn than Sango. She wanted everything with InuYasha fixed, even if she wouldnt admit it, and hated this whole thing. She missed him, she needed him. Still, she wasnt saying anything because she was hurt at his rejection, so maybe this could be a great help to them...

She could hear Seeshomaru talking to InuYasha outside her door and she rolled over, ears twitching as she looked at the clock, hand over her eyes to block out the sun.

**11:25**

She groaned and closed her eyes, curling into her blanket. It was warmer than the previous day, so going out would be nice. She wanted to go to the beach, but she had no idea what Seeshomaru was planning, so she wasnt going to take her chances.

"Kagome wouldnt agree to that." She sat up, hearing InuYasha's voice more clearly now that she wasn't half asleep.

"Well, you two have no choice, InuYasha. You two need to fix this. Your mother has been calling me non-stop. I dont want to deal with it anymore." Seeshomaru answered with a huff.

InuYasha groaned. "But its so cheesy! She will never go for it!"

Seeshomaru snarled. "Well, that sucks, doesnt it?"

Kagome listened to InuYasha curse before getting lost in her own thoughts. _Where would Seeshomaru make us go thats "Cheesy"? If its really fancy, than InuYasha is right. I would never go for that... What is he planning?_

* * *

Sango watched Christina running around the room, glaring at all of Sango's clothes. "Your serious? Didnt I help you pack for this trip? These are NOT romantic clothes at all! Your going to have to borrow what I brought..."

Sango glared at her. "Christina, I'm not doing this. I refuse to forgive Miroku for what he did..."

Christina looked back at Sango and sighed, sitting down next to Sango on her bed. "Sango... I understand why your upset... But, please... Understand Miroku's view of all this..."

Sango scoffed, glaring more. "What 'view'? He LIED to me. He told me that I was his first and I was so dumb to believe him that I let him take away my virginity! Only to find out that he already gave his to some whore while they were drunk..."

Christina pouted. "Ok, I know that sounds bad, but-"

Sango cut her off, holding up her hand. "I dont want to hear it. I will never forgive him for this. He's so stupid and complaining to you was even dumber of him to d-"

Christina let out a loud growl. "SHUT UP!" Sango fell back in shock. "Listen to me, dammit! He did it because he loves you! He wanted your first time to be as special as it was for him! He HATED that girl! He was drunk and gave something he wanted to save away! So, when he fell for you and it came the time to do that, he lied, because to him, it WAS his first time! Because he was doing it with someone special! NOW! You ARE going on this date! UNDERSTAND?!" Christina yelled, her fangs barred.

Sango nodded in fear, eyes wide. "Y-Yes M-Ma'am..."

Christina smiled sweetly. "Good. Now to find your outfit..."

* * *

_**A/N: Ok. I know it seems kinda cheap, but I plan to make it up to you all, I promise! I'm going to write detailed versions of the dates in two seperate chapters. One for InuYasha and Kagome's date, another for Miroku and Sango's date. Bet you all cant WAIT to see what Christina and Seeshomaru planned! ^-^ REVIEW TONS!**_

_**~Kagome4455**_


	17. No Sound But The Wind

_Disclaimer: … Shad up…_

_**A/N: -hides- Its been a while, I know. I'm in the process of getting my laptop fixed so I can update. I got a lot of new stories on there too, so I'm working on it :] Decided to make these two chapters on the dates songfics. Because, guess who's addicted to the New Moon Soundtrack? -raises hand- Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 17: No Sound But The Wind**

_We can never go home  
We no longer have one  
I'll help you carry the load  
__I'll carry you in my arms  
The kiss of the snow  
The crescent moon above us  
Our blood is cold  
And we're alone  
But I'm alone with you_

Seeshomaru watched the waves rise and fall from the balcony of the teen's hotel room. He hated having to fix InuYasha's problems, he wasn't his fairy god-brother, just his damn brother. Even worse was the fact that he had no intention of dealing with InuYasha at all after their father died, but then the will was read… With a note begging the boys to stay in touch, and for Seeshomaru to watch over not only his brother, but his step-mother. So, all his life, while dealing with taking over his father's business, he dealt with InuYasha. He was starting to get used to helping his brother out, discreetly putting money into InuYasha's school account that was left for him, promoting his step-mother's odd cake business, things like that. He (never would admit this, EVER) sort of enjoyed helping quietly from the sidelines, that didn't bother him.

But helping in person, with a relationship problem, no less, _that _bothered him…

Christina had already left, dragging poor Sango and Miroku with her. They were her problem, he had to tackle InuYasha and Kagome.

"I LOOK RIDICULOUS!" Came a cry from InuYasha's room and Seeshomaru rubbed his temples, sighing. He went inside, seeing InuYasha emerge. The teen looked nice, in Seeshomaru's opinion. The black tuxedo made him look decent, his hair was combed, not as wild as he normally had it. The white shirt under it had a deep blue vest, to match Kagome, sleek black shoes on his feet, a white rose, tiny in the pocket of his tux jacket. It made him seem taller, more mature, much different than his usual skater/punk/Robert Pattinson-ish look. _**(A/N: I ADORE ROBERT! AHHHH!)**_

"You look fine. It's a fancy restaurant, idiot. Anything less wouldn't even get you through the door." Seeshomaru hissed, trying to keep calm. Why did his brother have to get on his nerves so much?

InuYasha scoffed, pulling at the collar of his tux. He didn't wear the bow tie or the normal tie… Seeshomaru was afraid to check if the hanyou tore it to pieces… "I feel ridiculous… Are you sure this is going to fix me and Kagome?" He asked, skeptical.

Seeshomaru was going to speak, when the door to Kagome's room opened. Both males looked, and their jaws dropped.

Her hair was wavy, almost in ringlet curls, making her hair seem longer and to cascade down her back. The dress Seeshomaru had told her to wear, a deep blue number then went to her thighs, sleek, with a tiny v-neck to show some cleavage, was tight and hugging her curves, a small white cardigan sweater on her shoulders, open. The heels she wore, black, closed toe with a deep blue ribbon going up almost to her knees, added to her beauty. Her makeup wasn't too dramatic, smoky black and blue on her eyes made her eyes striking, red lipstick making her pout in a seductive way.

"Do I look ok?" She asked, blushing a bit at the looks she was getting. She began to fidget with her teardrop diamond necklace.

Seeshomaru got out of his stupor first and elbowed InuYasha, who blushed and cleared his throat. "B-Beautiful, Kagome…" He managed, still in awe. '_Dammmmnnn…'_

She blushed deeper, smiling a bit. "Thanks… You look great too, InuYasha…" She smiled a bit more. Already this night was going good, this was the most they had talked in a long time…

Seeshomaru rolled his eyes as silence began to fill the room, the teens just staring at each other. He grabbed Kagome by her small dog ear and InuYasha by his and led the two yelping teens out the door. "LETS GO!"

"OW!"

_Help me to carry the fire  
We will keep it alight together  
Help me to carry the fire  
It will light our way forever_

The car ride was so tense, Kagome almost demanded to go home.

No one had spoke, except Seeshomaru, to tell them how to act and how not to act, which in turn made InuYasha argue with him, since he didn't like being told what to do. Which led to a long car ride full of the two arguing, which made Kagome feel more tense, since she was the one who was silent and left to her thoughts.

What if this didn't work? What if she and InuYasha ended up fighting?

So many what if's. It was maddening. She really wanted this to work. What would she do if her and InuYasha couldn't be together? She had been so sad the first time this thought crossed her mind and now… she wanted to curl up and die…

Suddenly, she felt a hand take her own. Kagome looked up and into the kind eyes of InuYasha. She blushed and he smiled. "We'll be ok…" He said to her softly, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over her skin. Her heart fluttered and her mind became mush at his words and touch.

And she knew he was telling the truth…

_If I say shut your eyes  
If I say look away  
Bury your face in my shoulder  
Think of a birthday  
The things you've heard in your head  
They will stay here forever  
Our blood is cold and we're alone love  
But I'm alone with you _

When they arrived, Kagome knew this wasn't some normal restaurant. There was a vale waiting to take the car. Seeshomaru handed the man a large sum of money and thanked him, saying it wasn't necessary. He was just dropping InuYasha and Kagome off.

The vale nodded and led the two inside once they left the car. Seeshomaru waved and drove off. Kagome held InuYasha's hand, gasping at the outside. It was a dark brick building, dark vines crawling up, roses peeking out from the vines. There was a long line waiting to get in, the inside looking dark and romantic. The man at a podium seating people nodded to them, having seen Seeshomaru outside.

He led them into the restaurant, both teens gasping. It was darkly lit, candles hanging from chandeliers, tiny lights on the walls. The walls looked to be red velvet. The tables had silk on the top, and the same for the red leather booths. They were led to the most private booth and Kagome sat down opposite InuYasha, wondering how much this cost Seeshomaru. (But did she really want to know anyway?)

InuYasha sat down and admired the way the lights looked on Kagome's skin. She seemed to glow as he watched her, her eyebrows crinkling together in the adorable way he loved as she read the menu. He began to daydream, losing himself in his thoughts.

' _Damn… I love her so much…_'

_Help me to carry the fire  
We will keep it alight together  
Help me to carry the fire  
It'll light our way forever _

"InuYasha?" her voice broke him out of his daydream, his amber orbs blinking in alarm. He remembered his surroundings, where they were, not exactly the Sakura Tree park in his head. He noted her cute giggle as he blinked, rubbing his eyes with the inset of his palms to try and focus.

"Sorry babe. Dazed out there a bit. Please tell me you weren't talking." he laughed slightly, flashing her that grin that always made her weak in the knees.

She couldn't contain her blush, looking back to the menu to hide it beneath her hair. She could tell by the widening of his grin that he had seen. " Not really. I was asking what you wanted from the menu. These American foods sound good. But should we go fancy?" She looked around. "Considering the circumstances."

InuYasha shrugged, watching both her hands carefully. The need to reach over the table and hold her hands was tugging at his heart strings, making his ears twitch in annoyance. He occupied himself with his own menu, reading over the choices. A burger sounded just fine. But should he wait to see what she got? He didn't want to seem like a cheapskate or something…

"Well… Seeshomaru is paying for all of this…" a tiny evil smirk hit his lips. "Lets get whatever our hearts want."

Kagome bit her lip to stop herself from saying that the only thing her heart wants is him… "What if its too expensive?" she asked in worry. She didn't want to abuse Seeshomaru's kindness.

InuYasha took a deep breath and reached over, taking the hand Kagome had on the table, her menu now flat. His pink cheeks felt on fire as he saw the same tint in her skin. "Don't worry. We'd never. They have stuff that is both fancy and cheap… Right?" his smile became wide as he and Kagome shared a laugh before going back to the menus.

_Help me to carry the fire  
We will keep it alight together  
Help me to carry the fire  
It'll light our way forever _

The night was going too well for either to comprehend. They had gotten some kind of spaghetti dishes (InuYasha made Kagome almost die laughing when he saw some weird kind of chicken and cheese on the spaghetti and he almost made a scene trying to figure out what it was), and they couldn't stop laughing and talking the entire time.

Time was winding down and Kagome bit her lip as she began to pick at some cheesecake they decided to share. "InuYasha…"

InuYasha looked up from wiping his nose from getting whipped cream on the tip and looked at Kagome, worried about her sudden change in mood. "Yeah?" he asked, somewhat knowing what they had to talk about. They couldn't avoid it. No matter how badly they wanted to. To be fully back to normal, to go back to the love and adoration they once had, they had to bring it up. They had to talk it out.

"I…" Kagome looked down at her food, picking at it with her fork. She rolled the words round her head, trying to find out what would be perfect to say. "I'm sorry I freaked out… it was wrong of me… I just… after what happened… I was worried you would think I was… dirty… disgusting… tainted…" She tried not to cry at the memories of what happened and the words she felt now described her.

InuYasha frowned and squeezed her hand, making her look at him. "Baby… I could never think that of you… to me you will always be pure and beautiful. What he did to you wasn't your fault. It doesn't change how I feel about you. I was worried about rushing you… I didn't want to bring back memories or hurt you in anyway… I would love to do that with you, Kagome… I was just worried that so soon after what happened was too soon… I'm sorry if I made you feel that way…" He kissed her ring finger, smiling that the ring was still there.

Kagome blushed and looked into his eyes, seeing the truth and love glowing in them. She couldn't help but smile and tear up as she leaned over the table. InuYasha smiled softly and leaned up with her, their faces inching closer and closer.

_If I say shut your eyes  
If I say shut your eyes  
Bury me in surprise  
When I say shut your eyes, eyes_

oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Their lips touched and they both felt it.

The same spark they had felt the day they met. So much stronger now then when they had simply shook hands. It was stronger, more passionate, not a mere tingle, but full on fireworks. Making their veins feel on fire with a heat they never wanted to go away.

They looked into each other's eyes as the kiss ended and smiled, eyes quickly darting to the door. InuYasha stood up fully and stuck out his arm to her. Kagome took his arm and smiled happily at him.

They went to the door and Seeshomaru was waiting, clearly pleased with the progress. "Everything is ok now?" He asked, watching as Kagome put her hand in InuYasha's, fingers sliding together.

"Yeah… we're perfect…" InuYasha said as he kissed her forehead. "I love you…"

Kagome kissed his cheek and smiled, squeezing his hand. "And I love you…"

_Help me to carry the fire  
We will keep it alight together  
Help me carry the fire  
It'll light our way forever_

_**A/N: Finally! IM DONE! Took me forever! But I did it! =] So proud of myself. 18 is about Sango and Miroku. Might use a song from the Eclipse CD for that one. Again, I do not own InuYasha or any thing related to Twilight and its music. Reviews please! **_


End file.
